Bad Luck Tour
by Geisha Sakura
Summary: Bad Luck sale de gira por Japón, siendo esta la situación perfecta para enredos y lemon.
1. Default Chapter

Bad Luck Tour

Por Geisha Sakura

Prólogo: este fanfic fue el primero que hice, y el primero de Gravitation, era más bien un experimento para agarrarle la onda a esto de la fanfiqueada, por lo que no tiene historia, con esto quiero decir que no hay un punto o tema central alrededor del cuál se desarrollen las cosas, no hay un nudo, ni un clímax, son solamente eventos que van ocurriendo. Por lo que no esperen un argumento profundo, porque no lo tiene... es todo un pretexto para situaciones graciosas y lemon gratuito. XD Si lo anterior no les importa y nada más se quieren divertir un rato, pues adelante, léanlo.

Capítulo I  
El atuendo de Shuichi.  
  
Sonrió. De manera apenas imperceptible, pero de una manera tan cálida y sincera que estremeció a la otra persona. Él se acercó, los hermosos ojos violetas se agrandaron aún más, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Él volvió a sonreir, tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la persona amada, sintiéndola estremecerse ante su contacto. Qué hermoso era ese ser, lo adoraba con todo su corazón aunque a veces no quisiera admitirlo, posó sus labios en los que ya estaban listos para recibirlo, tan dulces y ansiosos del contacto. Sus brazos se cerraron aún más, disminuyendo aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos, como si no quisiera que ella se le escapara nunca.....  
  
- ¡¡¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Ya llegueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!, ¿dónde estás?  
  
El rubio escritor levantó la vista de su laptop, la inspiración se le acababa de esfumar, tan bien que le estaba quedando la escena de su nuevo libro, donde por pura casualidad había una hermosa chica de ojos color violeta como protagonista.  
  
- ¡¡¡Yukiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! ¡¡¡Te tengo una sorpresaaaaa!!!!! ¡¡YUKIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
Yuki suspiró, resignándose por completo a terminar más tarde su escrito. Más valía responderle a su escandaloso amante o los vecinos se quejarían, otra vez, del ruido que hacía.  
  
- Estoy en el estudio Shuichi- dijo el novelista, quien escuchó después unos rápidos pasos, similares a una estampida de animales salvajes, acercándose.  
  
-¡¡¡ Yukiiiiii!!!- ¡paf! Una bola pelirrosa se había estrellado contra él tirándolo de la silla.- ¡¡Te extrañé mucho Yukiiii!!- dijo Shuichi mientras cubría de besos a su novio. ¿Y tú?, ¿pensaste en mí durante el día?- preguntó con ojos expectantes el joven cantante mientras abrazaba más fuerte al rubio.  
  
-Quisieras- gruñó el escritor- ahora bájateme de encima, que me estás lastimando la espalda.  
  
-Ups, perdón Yuki, jeje. Es que me emocioné mucho- respondió Shuichi quitándose del pecho del novelista y ayudándolo a levantarse.  
  
-Sí, sí.... como sea....¿No dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa?- murmuró mientras se ponía de pié, fingiendo que no le interesaba, aunque en realidad sí tenía curiosidad.  
  
-¡¡Jejeje- ¡¡siiiii!!- contestó alegremente Shuichi, recogiendo una bolsa de papel que había tirando con el choque. Espérame en el dormitorio en 10 minutos, y no hagas trampa, ¿eh?- instruyó el joven mientras salía corriendo con las mejillas sonrosadas, no sin antes regresar para darle otro beso a su gruñón amante.  
  
¡Smack!- ¡Te quiero Yuki!  
  
Así es que una sorpresa... una sorpresa que le mostraría en la habitación.... Yuki sonrió maliciosamente, imaginándose de qué podría tratarse, muchas ideas pasaron por su mente, ninguna de ellas apta para menores de edad.  
  
Diez minutos, ya era hora, Eri caminó con paso firme, pero expectante, hacia el dormitorio, donde se encontró con la puerta cerrada, tocó suavemente con los nudillos- ¿Shu?- ¿listo?, voy a entrar- era más una afirmación que una pregunta, porque estuviera o no preparado lo que su pequeño amante estaba planeando, las cosas que había estado pensando lo habían puesto en tal estado que requería urgentemente al cantante.  
  
- Sí, Yuki, todo listo, pasa- la voz de Shuichi le respondió del otro lado de la puerta, sonaba algo entrecortada y tímida, el escritor comenzó a sentirse invadido nuevamente por una cálida sensación. Puso su mano sobre la perrilla y empujó la puerta, su mente a mil por hora en toda clase de fantasías, y lo que vio lo dejó gratamente sorprendido, satisfaciendo por completo sus expectativas.  
  
Ahí estaba Shuichi, parado en medio de la habitación, con una cara tan roja que hacía juego con el atuendo que estaba usando, este consistía en un top negro semitransparente, que mostraba más de lo que cubría, encima un chaleco rojo hecho de algún tipo de tela plástica y brillosa adornado con numerosas hebillas, sobre la cadera pendía un short muy corto, de la misma tela, así como tres cinturones, dejando a la vista parte de las hermosas y bien formadas piernas del cantante, que estaban parcialmente envueltas en esa tela plástica, sujeta por tres cinturones negros, los zapatos eran rojos también, del tipo de los que usan los boxeadores, pero estilizados. En las manos el vocalista de Bad Luck tenía unos guantes, también rojos, parecidos a los utilizados en el pugilismo. En resumidas cuentas, Shu estaba envuelto en plástico ajustado, con el ombligo al descubierto y luciendo pierna.  
  
-¿Y bien?, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó con timidez el cantante al ver que Eiri se había quedado parado en la entrada del dormitorio con las manos metidas en los bolsillos sin emitir ningún sonido y con una mirada indescifrable que semejaba a la de un lobo hambriento.  
  
-Mmmm...- murmuró Yuki – recorriendo nuevamente con la vista de los pies a la cabeza a su amante, quien le recordó a un caramelo de fresa, y él estaba ansioso de quitarle el envoltorio para saborearlo. Aunque interiormente se sentía de otra manera, el escritor preguntó de manera fría - ¿Es un nuevo disfraz tuyo? – si es así vaya que has mejorado, aunque el de marinerito no estaba mal prefiero este, pensó el rubio. – ¿Qué no iba vestida así la protagonista del anime que me obligaste a ver la semana pasada?  
  
-¡¡No Yukiii!!- protestó el joven pelirosa mostrándole la lengua – este traje es parte del vestuario para el tour que Bad Luck va a realizar en dos semanas, ¿lo recuerdas?, hoy nos tomaron las fotos promocionales y me dejaron que lo trajera a casa, quería mostrártelo cuanto antes, ¿te gusta?- dijo sonrojándose de nuevo.  
  
-Mmm....- gruñó el novelista, no le hacía mucha gracia que la nación entera fuera a ver a SU amante vestido de ese modo, quién sabe qué clase de pensamientos pasarían por la cabeza de las fans, y los fans, de Shuichi, aunque.... sonrió recordando que ninguno de ellos podría hacer realidad sus fantasías, nadie más que él tocaba esa suave piel y besaba esos dulces labios.   
  
-¿Me queda bien?- insistió Shuichi dando una vuelta para que el novelista pudiera apreciar el atuendo desde todos los ángulos, y éste no perdió la oportunidad de apreciar que el trasero del cantante se veía muy bien en esos shorts ajustados.  
  
-No está mal- contestó Eiri acercándose a Shindo y rodeándolo para darle otra ojeada al vestuario, especialmente interesado en la parte de atrás del conjunto- pero no te pares en una esquina o te llevará la policía- dijo del rubio, no aguantándose la oportunidad de molestar al vocalista, dándole una nalgada y dirigiéndose a la puerta para que el cantante no viera la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.  
  
-¿Qué no me que?- preguntó confuso el joven- Yuki ¿qué quisiste...?, ¡Yukiiiiii! ¡Qué malo eres!- gritó Shuichi al comprender lo que su amante había querido decirle- ¡maaaaalooooo!- dijo lanzándose sobre la espalda del rubio, quien de pronto se encontró con el pelirosa colgado de su cuello, éste además se sujetó fuertemente con las piernas a la cintura del rubio.  
  
- ¡Eres odioso Yuki!, ¿por qué siempre me estás molestando?- dijo Shindo mientras le mordía la oreja izquierda a Eiri, quien no pudo reprimir un gemido placentero.  
  
-¡No hagas eso baka! ¡Y bájate de mi espalda!  
  
-¡No lo haré hasta que te retractes!  
  
-¡¿Yo que culpa tengo de que te vistas así?!  
  
-¡Malo!, otra mordida para ti.  
  
-¡Que te bajes!- dijo el escritor caminando y moviéndose con fuerza tratando de hacer caer al molesto pelirosa.  
  
-¡Nononononooo!-gritó Shuichi apretándose más contra Yuki.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, en el forcejeo ambos se habían acercado a la cama, Eiri tropezó con el borde y cayó sobre ella, con todo su peso sobre el pequeño cantante.  
  
-¡Auch!  
-¿Estás bien Shu?- dijo el novelista levantándose rápidamente para no aplastar a su amante y volviéndose hacia él para comprobar que no estuviera lastimado.  
  
-Sí- murmuró el pelirrosa- dolido por el golpe y el comentario de Yuki- ¡Eres malo!, ¿por qué me dijismmmph....- el reclamo del joven fue silenciado por la boca del rubio, quien introdujo la lengua en su húmeda cavidad, buscando explorarla por completo, saborearla toda, comprobar que le pertenecía sólo a él. Sus manos cobraron vida propia, comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del cantante, palpando la suavidad de su piel en contraste con la rigidez de la tela plástica que la cubría.  
  
-Mmmm...- Shuichi gimió ante el apasionado y húmedo beso, cuando por fin se separaron, respiraba con dificultad y tenía las mejillas encendidas, pero todavía con el comentario de Eiri fijo en la mente.  
  
-¿Yuki?  
  
-¿Qué?- respondió el rubio, quien estaba acostado a un lado de su amante y recorría con la vista, y las manos, el yaciente cuerpo del cantante calculando cuánto tiempo le tomaría desabrochar todos los cinturones que portaba éste.  
  
-¿Tú pagarías por mí?  
  
-¿¿¿Qué???- dijo Eiri arqueando una ceja y volviendo su cara hacia la de Shuichi, no creyendo todavía lo que había escuchado.  
  
-Que si tú pagarías por mí- repitió Shindo- poniéndose más rojo todavía pero sin apartar la vista de los dorados ojos de su novio- si me vieras en una esquina, ¿pagarías por mí?  
  
-¿Por qué habría de pagar por un niño latoso y ruidoso como tú?- dijo burlonamente Yuki, visiblemente divertido por el comentario del cantante- y que además es malo en la cama- remató para ver la expresión que ponía éste.  
  
-¡Oye!- exclamó Shu molesto dándole un golpe a Eiri en el pecho- no dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada cuando estabas en el estudio muy estresado porque tenías un bloqueo creativo y me pediste que te diera sexmmmph- nuevamente los reclamos de Shuichi fueron silenciados por los apasionados labios del escritor, su lengua ansiosa se posesionaba de la boca de su joven amante, saboreándola por completo. La dejó después de un rato para bajar por el cuello del cantante, llenándolo de besos húmedos, chupando los punto sensibles que sabía volverían loco a su amante, recorriéndolo con la lengua en dirección a su pecho, donde los pezones sonrosados expuestos bajo la tela semitransparente clamaban por ser acariciados, y así hizo, frotándolos primero con la yema de los dedos, para después succionarlos suavemente.  
  
-Ah... Yuki....- gimió Shuichi, recorriendo con las manos el suave cabello de su rubio amante para después bajar por su espalda.  
  
Yuki suspendió por un momento las caricias para ver el rostro de su novio, adoraba cuando estaba así, sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y la boca húmeda, de donde salían gemidos de placer. El escritor sonrió complacido cuando, al deslizar una mano sobre la entrepierna del cantante, comprobó su estado de excitación. Con sólo ponerle la mano encima Shuichi ardía de pasión, y eso le agradaba. Su mano comenzó a frotarse contra la tela que cubría el miembro del vocalista, provocando que sus gemidos se hicieran más fuertes al combinarlo con unas mordidas leves a los pezones.  
  
-Mmmm... sí... Yuki.... no te detengas...-pidió entre gemidos el pelirosa.  
  
El escritor sonrió satisfecho, dispuesto a complacer a su ansioso amante, cuando una idea le vino a la mente. Se detuvo, quitándose de encima de Shuichi y acostándose de espaldas, con las manos tras la cabeza.  
  
-¿Yuki?- preguntó Shuichi inseguro al sentir a su novio alejarse de él- ¿sucede algo malo?  
  
-Demuéstramelo  
  
-¿El que?  
  
-Demuéstrame que vale la pena que pague por ti- explicó el novelista, tratando de verse lo más serio posible, pero con la diversión bailando en sus ojos color ámbar.  
  
-¿En serio?- murmuró el cantante incorporándose sobre la cama y poniéndose de rodillas junto a Yuki, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que la orden de su novio quería decir.  
  
-Sí Shuichi, tú siempre eres el que se acuesta y es complacido- dijo Eiri fingiendo estar molesto- pero creo que ya es mi turno de recibir el mismo tratamiento. Soy tu cliente, veamos si tus servicios son lo suficientemente valiosos como para recibir dinero a cambio de ellos.  
  
-Este...- el cantante sintió que se ponía rojo hasta las orejas. Yuki siempre era el que tomaba la iniciativa a la hora de tener sexo, el que le daba las caricias y le indicaba qué hacer, ahora no tenía intención de moverse, todo lo tendría que hacer él. Aunque eso no sonaba tan mal, le daría la oportunidad de vengarse de todas las ocasiones que el novelista lo había llevado hasta el límite y lo había hecho rogar para disfrutar del máximo placer.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Shuichi sentándose sobre el pecho del rubio, no sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a hacer, pero estando seguro de que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.  
  
Shuichi se acomodó sobre Yuki, éste lo miraba atentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose si su pequeño amante podría manejar la situación, siempre lo había pensado, y ahora podría descubrirlo. Una mano tímida que recorría su pecho lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, el cantante estaba tratando de desabotonar la camisa de Eiri, pero sus guantes le estorbaban, decidió quitárselos, demonios, estaban muy bien atados, jaló una agujeta con la mano mientras detenía la otra con la boca, repitió la operación con el otro guante hasta que se vio libre de ellos, tirándolos a un lado de la cama. Yuki había seguido con detenimiento toda la escena, y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la había encontrado excitante.  
  
-¿Me vas a hacer un strip Shu-chan?- murmuró el escritor con voz grave por el deseo, encontrando cada vez más difícil quedarse quieto, sin ponerle las manos encima a su delicioso caramelo de fresa para quitarle la envoltura y devorarlo hasta saciarse.  
  
El vocalista no lo había considerado, pero ahora que lo pensaba no era tan mala idea.  
  
-Tal vez- le susurró al oído a su rubio amante- pero sólo si te portas bien- dijo jugueteando una mano sobre el pecho de Yuki mientras con la lengua recorría la oreja izquierda de Yuki, hasta detenerse en el lóbulo, mordiéndolo suavemente.  
  
-Mmmm....sí....  
  
-Como puedes ver querido cliente, sé bien qué es lo que te gusta.- Shuichi estaba tomando confianza al ver que él también podía hacer gemir al escritor. Desabotonó la camisa del rubio, descubriendo su pálida y hermosa piel. La lengua del pelirosa se deslizó por el cuello del novelista hasta llegar a su pecho, con una mano estimuló un pezón, pellizcándolo, moviéndolo, mientras que con la boca lamía el otro, hasta dejarlo completamente húmedo, para después proceder a chuparlo, volviéndolo duro y erecto.  
  
-Mmmm....Shu....  
  
Shuichi sonrió y prosiguió su camino, recorriendo con su lengua todo el talle del escritor, plantando tibios y húmedos besos, hasta llegar a su ombligo, deslizando la lengua alrededor de él. Se incorporó un instante para ver la cara del rubio, éste tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión que indicaba que la estaba pasando más que bien. El cantante se levantó brevemente, recorriéndose hacia atrás, sentándose sobre las piernas de su amante, para tener mejor acceso al cinturón, no pudo dejar de notar que había un prominente bulto en la entrepierna de éste. Shuichi le quitó el cinturón, bajó el cierre del pantalón y metió la mano dentro de la ropa interior de Yuki, quien soltó un gruñido ante la caricia, el cantante siguió con el masaje unos momentos más, para después quitarle al novelista el boxer y el pantalón al mismo tiempo, liberando la erección del rubio y dejándolo completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Yuki abrió los ojos y se incorporó brevemente, sosteniéndose con los codos, para encontrarse con la cara de Shuichi, quien captó su mirada y le sonrió con picardía, sonrojándose el mismo tiempo. El cantante le mostró la lengua, a modo de burla así como de promesa del placer que vendría, y después procedió a pasarla por todo su largo miembro, que estaba completamente erecto y listo para ser devorado, cubriéndolo con su saliva.  
  
-Oh, Shu, mmm.... sí....- El rubio se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama, asiendo la colcha con fuerza.  
  
Shuichi tomó la virilidad de su amante con una mano, acariciándola de arriba a abajo con lentos movimientos, mientras que sus labios se posaban sobre la punta del miembro, chupando las gotas que comenzaban a salir de él, disfrutando el sabor de Yuki, envolviéndolo después completamente con la boca, ejerciendo la presión exacta que sabía volvería loco al novelista haciendo que entrara cada vez más y más profundo en su interior, sin dejar de acariciarlo con la lengua. Eiri comenzó a mover la cadera contra la boca de su pelirosado amante, deseando más y más de ese delicioso contacto, se sentía tan bien tener su dura erección rodeada del calor húmedo de Shuichi, si éste no disminuía las caricias no duraría mucho. Escalofríos placenteros recorrían todo el cuerpo del rubio cada vez que su amante subía y bajaba su boca sobre su erección. El cantante, al escuchar los gemidos de su novio, succionó con más fuerza, había pensado en hacerlo rogar, pero se arrepintió, la verdad es que deseaba satisfacer a Yuki, brindarle tanto placer como pudiera. Los movimientos del escritor se intensificaron, éste tomó la cabeza de su novio y la empujó con suavidad pero también con firmeza, indicándole que continuara, gimiendo al obtener su ansiada respuesta. Shuichi acarició la suave piel de su entrepierna, y deslizó la punta de los dedos por la suave piel que cubría los testículos de Yuki, sin dejar de acoger en su boca la virilidad de su amante, quien se soltó un largo gemido y, arqueando la espalda, se derramó en la boca de Shuichi, éste bebió de él con ansiedad.  
  
Yuki se relajó contra las almohadas, sintiéndose bastante contento. Su pequeño amante volvió a sentarse sobre su cintura y le dio un largo y húmedo beso, introduciendo su lengua, permitiendo que el escritor percibiera su propio sabor. Shuichi rompió el beso y se acomodó sobre su novio, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de él, escuchando su corazón latir aceleradamente. Yuki se adormeció, envuelto en los residuos de su orgasmo y cubierto por el calor de su novio, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando una pregunta de Shuichi lo despertó.  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-¿Bien qué?  
  
-¿Pagarías por mí?  
  
-Mmm....   
  
-Vamos Yuki, admítelo. Lo hice bien.  
  
-Mmmm....  
  
-¡¡Yukiiiiii!!!!- Shuichi se incorporó y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes a Eiri en el pecho, sin darse cuenta que, estaba rozando con su trasero el miembro de éste. Yuki terminó de despertar por el estímulo, el dulce trasero de Shu, metido dentro de esos pequeños shorts de tela plástica, no dejaba de frotarse contra su sensible piel. Con un rápido movimiento el escritor se colocó sobre Shuichi, sujetando sus muñecas.  
  
-Te pagaré del mismo modo- le susurró en la oreja con una voz grave y sensual, cargada de deseo, mordiéndole después el lóbulo. Shuichi tembló de excitación, sintiendo que sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Las manos de Yuki comenzaron a recorrerlo de prisa, ansiosas, buscando liberarlo de su atuendo, primero el chaleco, después el top, ambos cayeron al piso no sin antes sufrir diversas rupturas por la fuerza y la prisa con que el escritor las removía del cuerpo de su amado. Con el short se tomó su tiempo, quitó los cinturones y después procedió a bajar el cierre, muy lentamente, estimulando al mismo tiempo el miembro del vocalista que se erguía dolorosamente contra la rígida tela. Deslizó su mano dentro del short, para encontrarse con la piel desnuda de Shuichi, no se había puesto ropa interior, tal vez porque sabía que terminarían así y deseaba facilitarle las cosas, pensó el escritor, quien excitando con esa idea, arrancó de un tirón la prenda, que se unió al resto del atuendo. Lo único que el cantante llevaba ahora encima era los zapatos y la tela que envolvía sus piernas, Shuichi se veía tan sexy así que Yuki decidió dejárselo puesto. Estiró una mano hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche, de donde extrajo un pequeño tubo, lo destapó con los dientes y tomó una porción de lubricante, esparciéndola sobre sus dedos, recorriendo la parte interna del muslo del vocalista, para después rodear la entrada de Shuichi, provocándolo, excitándolo, haciéndolo gemir cuando dos de ellos entraron lentamente, para retirarse después y continuar con el juego.  
  
-Yuki...mmmm....  
  
-¿Qué quieres Shu-chan?  
  
-Yo...ah... por favor....  
  
-Dímelo- dijo el escritor mientras lamía el cuello de su amante y lo invadía con tres dedos.  
  
-¡Ah!...mmm...¡tómame Yuki!, ¡ya!  
  
-Muy bien- ronroneó complacido Eiri, separando las piernas de Shuichi y posicionándose entre ellas. Untó lubricante sobre su miembro y lentamente fue entrando en su pequeño amante, haciéndolo gemir. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, esperó unos instantes a que se acostumbrara a su invasión, ambos respiraban con dificultad. Yuki se inclinó sobre la boca de Shuichi y lo besó ardientemente, mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de él, era una sensación tan deliciosa, estar envuelto de esa manera, el cantante era tan estrecho y tan cálido. Yuki no pudo contenerse más, sus ritmo se hizo rápido y fuerte, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, mientras el miembro de su amante y lo estimulaba con la mano, causando en el toda clase de sensaciones. Shuichi sentía su cara ardiendo, su cuerpo entero cubierto de sudor, el olor a sexo flotando en el ambiente y el aire lleno de los gemidos de placer de ambos. Yuki lo llenaba de manera perfecta, la sensación era indescriptible, percibirlo en su interior y al mismo tiempo tocado en la parte más delicada de su cuerpo, el cantante sintió que se aproximaba a la cumbre, lanzó un prolongado gemido y arqueando la espalda se derramó sobre el estómago de su rubio amante, quien, al sentir que Shuichi se volvía tan imposiblemente estrecho, explotó en su interior, llenándolo de su blanca semilla.  
  
-Mmm....- Shuichi lanzó un suave gemido cuando Yuki salió de él. El escritor lo atrajo contra sí y le dio un beso en la frente. El cantante se sentía tan bien, envuelto en el calor de su amado, se acurrucó contra él, la habitación quedó en silencio por unos momentos.  
  
-¿Yuki?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Vendrás a verme a algún concierto?  
  
-Estaré muy ocupado terminando mi novela.  
  
-Mmm... Tengo otros atuendos similares a éste que usaré en los shows.  
  
-......  
  
-¿Yuki?  
  
-Le diré a Seguchi que me de boletos.  
  
Shuichi sonrió complacido, y sintiendo como el sueño lo invadía, se durmió entre los brazos de su amante.  
  
-¡La li ho!  
  
-Hola Shu, ¿listo para terminar con los preparativos del Tour de Bad Luck?  
  
-¡Claro Hiro!, ¡me siento lleno de energía, inspirado, motivado, feliz!  
  
-Hola Shuichi, ¿trajiste el atuendo rojo que te llevaste ayer? Los de vestuario lo necesitan para empacarlo.  
  
-Este... K.... yo... tuve un pequeño accidente con él... verás...se me derramó encima un gran frasco de chocolate líquido y quedó inservible, de verdad, no hubo modo alguno de que le quitara la mancha, tuve que tirarlo a la basura.  
  
-Mmm... para mí que otra cosa se derramó encima..... Te lo descontaremos de tu sueldo.....  
  
-Ok.....  
  
-.. y tu novio tiene prohibido verte antes de los conciertos.  
  
-¡Buaaaa!, ¡no seas malo K! TT  
  
FIN del episodio.  
  
Jejeje, pues este es el primer capítulo, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. P Como soy nueva en esto de los fics, y el lemon XD, este fanfic no tienen una trama concreta, se resume en que los chicos de Bad Luck salen de Tour (gira) por el país y les suceden numerosos incidentes. ¡ Eso sí, les prometo mucho humor y lemon. XD Por favor dejen un comentario, se los agradeceré y me motivará a seguir escribiendo.  
  
Por cierto, el traje que usa Shuichi es de una imagen donde aparecen Hiro y Suguru junto a él, ojalá y lo recuerden, mi niño precioso se ve completamente devorable con él. :D Y el anime que menciona Yuki es Armitage the III, jeje, la protagonista viste de manera similar al conjunto antes mencionado. P Claro que se le ve mejor a Shu. 


	2. Shu chan no ham ham

Bad Luck Tour  
  
Capítulo II  
Shu-chan no ham ham  
  
Y bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo para escribir lemon XD, lo siento, dije que todo este fic iba a ser un pretexto para poner escenas comprometedoras, y eso haré, tal vez luego pruebe algo más serio y con argumento (¿argumento?, ¿qué es eso? XD) pero de momento sólo quiero divertirme y complacerlas, por supuesto.  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Maki Murakami (¡yaoi queen!) este fanfic fue hecho sin fin de lucro.  
  
Advertencias: Yaoi, lemon y algo de bondage. XD  
  
Dudas, comentarios, dinero que les sobre favor de enviar a:   
  
- Click  
-Hoy lunes el yen está a la alza...  
-Click  
-La selección de fútbol de Japón...  
-Click  
-¡No me dejes Sachiro!  
-Click  
-Y en los espectáculos Bad Luck continúa su gira llamada Gravity, que abarcará las ciudades más importantes de Japón, desde Hokkaido hasta Kyushu (1). Aquí tenemos imágenes del concierto de hoy ofrecido en Sapporo, donde miles de fans gritaron, aplaudieron y bailaron por cerca de dos horas.  
  
Yuki parpadeó, ahí estaba su pelirosado amante, despeinado, cubierto de sudor tras dos horas de concierto, vistiendo unos pantalones rojos a la cadera hechos de cuero muy entallados, un top negro y una gabardina roja fabricada con tela plástica. Las mejillas encendidas por el calor de los reflectores y un intenso brillo en los ojos, el que siempre tenía cuando cantaba, cuando brillaba sobre el escenario. En ese momento el escritor pensó que le habría gustado acompañar a Shuichi y ponerle las manos encima después de la presentación, sonrió imaginando lo que le gustaría hacer cuando Sakuma apareció en la pantalla y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Ryuichi vestía pantalones de cuero negro, bastante entallados y un chaleco del mismo color y material. Al cantar se le acercaba cada vez más al vocalista de Bad Luck, hasta que quedó a pocos centímetros de su cara, parecía que fuera a darle un beso en cualquier momento, se movía de manera muy sensual, como bailando con Shuichi.  
  
-El punto culminante fue cuando Sakuma Ryuichi apareció en escena para cantar a dueto con Shuichi la canción Blind Game. Las fans enloquecieron y estuvieron a punto de saltar la valla de seguridad que rodea el escenario. El servicio médico reportó cerca de 50 desmayadas y 30 mujeres con casos de histeria, además de cientos con golpes menores. Al respecto de este incidente, el manager de Bad Luck comentó: La próxima vez serán 100 desmayadas.  
  
-Vaya con Ryuichi y Shuichi, sí que forman una pareja explosiva.  
  
-Así es, son los favoritos de las mujeres, ambos son tan guapos y sexys que...  
  
-Click  
  
-.....  
  
Yuki frunció el entrecejo, no le agradaba ver a Sakuma tan cariñoso con Shuichi, tal vez todo fuera parte del show, pero él había notado la manera como miraba a su novio, de un modo intenso, podía ver claramente que deseaba algo más que una simple amistad con él, y como el baka de Shuichi era ferviente admirador suyo estaba más que encantado de recibir las atenciones del vocalista de Nittle Grasper.  
  
-Ring, Ring  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- ¡¡¡Yukiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!  
  
- No grites Shuichi, ¿quieres dejarme sordo?  
  
- Gomen Yuki, jeje, te he extrañado tanto, el tour ha sido fabuloso, nos ha ido muy bien y ha sido muy divertido pero.... quisiera verte Yuki, me haces falta, ¿cuándo vendrás de visita?  
  
- Estoy ocupado....  
  
- Yuki.......si vienes te prometo que no te arrepentirás... de verdad...., ¿recuerdas el traje rojo?, me hicieron uno nuevo idéntico... y estaba pensando que nosotros podríamos....  
  
- ¡¡¡Shu-chan, apúrate, ya está casi listo na no da!!  
  
- ¡Voy Sakuma-san!  
  
- ¿Estás acompañado?  
  
- Sí, Sakuma-san insistió en que probáramos el jacuzzi que hay en mi habitación, va a ser muy divertido trajo barcos de juguete y pistolas de agua.  
  
- ¡¡Shuichiiiiii!!  
  
- ¡¡Voooy!!!, te hablo luego Yuki. Smack ¡¡Te amooo!!, adiós.  
  
- Click  
  
Yuki se quedó un rato sosteniendo el teléfono, después colgó con furia, odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba celoso, muy celoso de saber que Ryuichi estaba tan cerca de Shuichi, y que además se atrevía a llamarlo Shu-chan, como si fuera íntimo amigo de él. Quizás ya era hora de hacerle una visita a su amante para recordarle quién era el que lo volvía realmente loco con tan sólo ponerle un dedo encima.  
  
-Además...dejaré algunas cosas en claro con Sakuma...  
  
-¿My honey Ryuichi?, ¿qué dices de él hermanito?  
  
-Nada Tatsuha, ¿trajiste mi cerveza?  
  
-Sí, aquí está, pero, ¿qué decías de Ryuichi?, ¿está de gira con Shuichi verdad?, por más que le pedí a Mika que me consiguiera boletos no quiso porque descuidaba mis labores en el templo, pero estoy seguro que tú si tienes.- dijo el moreno agarrando a su hermano del brazo y mirándolo de forma desesperada.  
  
-Tatsuha... suéltame...- dijo Yuki dándole un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
-¡¡Hermanito!!, por favoooor, necesito ver a mi Ryuichi, a mi dios, ¡buaaaaaaa!- dijo Tatsuha, llorando fuertemente en el pecho de su hermano.  
  
-¡Quítate Tatsuha!, me estás llenando de mocos – dijo el escritor con impaciencia empujando a su hermano- Iré al concierto del viernes, puedes venir conmigo.  
  
-¡Buaaaaa!!- ¡¡qué malo eres por qué no me... !!¿eh?- el moreno parpadeó repetidamente sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.  
  
-Que puedes venir conmigo....  
  
-¿De verdad?, ¿y sentarme en el área para invitados especiales?, ¿e ir tras el escenario a ver a Ryuichi?, ¿y hospedarme en el mismo hotel que él?  
  
-Sí, sí, todo eso....  
  
Los ojos de Tatsuha comenzaron a brillar, mientras daba vuelo a sus fantasías más obscenas con la baba escurriendo de su boca entreabierta.  
  
-My honey Ryuichi, ¡espérame!, ¡pronto estaré contigo!  
  
El rubio sonrió viendo a su hermano, tal vez parecía que le estaba haciendo un favor, pero era él quien le serviría para alejar a Sakuma de Shuichi, con tal ferviente admirador siguiéndolo a todos lados no tendría mucho tiempo para estar conviviendo tan amenamente con su amante.  
  
Las luces se apagaron, una ola de expectación recorrió al auditorio, los reflectores se encendieron, iluminando la figura de Shuichi, quien estaba más que ataviado para la ocasión con un short negro a la cadera, un top rojo semitransparente, una gabardina de cuero negro sin mangas y botas a la rodilla. Completaban su traje unos guantes rojos y tres bandas metálicas del mismo color colocadas en su brazo izquierdo. La multitud gritó, el cantante se veía completamente sexy, lleno de seguridad, dominando el escenario.  
  
-¡Buenas noches Muroran (2)!   
  
-¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!- se escuchó venir del público.  
  
-Somos Bad Luck, esperamos que pasen un momento agradable con nosotros, nuestra primera canción será Bird. ¡Adelante Suguru!  
  
Suguru comenzó a interpretar los acordes y todos empezaron a brincar en sus lugares, bailando al ritmo de la música. Fujisaki vestía de manera sencilla, pantalones color azul marino y una camisa negra de seda. El tecladista se sentía muy emocionado, era la primera vez que salía de gira, estaba algo nervioso, pero todo les había salido bien hasta el momento, aún con los ataques de nostalgia que sufría Shuichi debido a la ausencia de su amante, debía reconocer que se había comportado de manera profesional, dando el máximo en cada concierto, y eso aún él, quien seguido tenía peleas con el vocalista por su terquedad, reconocía el talento de su compañero y su profesionalismo.  
  
Desde el área para invitados especiales, en la parte más alta del auditorio, lejos de la multitud, un apuesto rubio de ojos dorados fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo, miraba atentamente el escenario, siguiendo todos los movimientos del cantante de Bad Luck, aunque estaba lejos del escenario, las pantallas gigantes le permitían apreciar cada detalle de Shuichi, todos los movimientos sexys que hacía mientras cantaba, su cuerpo luciendo ese provocativo atuendo. Definitivamente había hecho bien en venir, no podía esperar a encontrarse con él más tarde en el hotel.  
  
Junto a Yuki, un joven moreno miraba con binoculares en todas direcciones, buscando algo que no terminaba de encontrar.  
  
-¿Dónde está my honey Ryuichi?, ¿dónde?, ¿dónde?, ¿dónde?  
  
-Cálmate Tatsuha, no debe tardar en aparecer. Además, te recuerdo que nos hospedamos en el mismo lugar donde están ellos, podrás verlo todo lo que quieras.  
  
-Oh si..- la baba comenzó a escurrir de la boca del menor de los Uesugi.  
  
Ya casi para terminar el concierto, un exhausto pero feliz Shuichi anunció la presentación especial de Sakuma, quien interpretaría In the moonlight junto con él. Cuando Ryuichi apareció, el público aclamó todo lo que les permitía su cansada garganta después de casi dos horas de gritar. El cantante saludó a la multitud, todos pudieron apreciar en las pantallas gigantes su encantadora sonrisa y lo sexy que se veía esa noche, con un pantalón verde oscuro entallado y una camisa negra de manga larga parcialmente desabotonada. Los dos artistas comenzaron a interpretar la canción, sus voces llenaron el auditorio, Sakuma estaba muy cerca del vocalista de Bad Luck, parecía que le estaba cantando sólo a él, Shuichi se sonrojó cuando vió la intensidad de su mirada, ocultando su turbación lo mejor que pudo y dirigiéndose a otra parte del escenario para escapar de él, Ryuichi lo siguió, y, en los acordes finales, lo tomó por la cintura y acercando su rostro al del pelirosa, dándole un beso en la mejilla. La canción terminó, pero el público estaba más emocionado que nunca, las fans gritaron a más no poder e intentaron pasar la seguridad para llegar el escenario, un sonrojado Shuichi dio las gracias y se despidió apresuradamente ante las indicaciones de K de que saliera de ahí lo más rápido posible si no quería terminar destrozado a manos de las admiradoras. Los miembros de Bad Luck y Ryuichi se dirigieron a los camerinos para refrescarse un poco antes de salir a descansar al hotel.  
  
-Uf, eso estuvo de miedo- se quejó Shuichi mientras destapaba un refresco.  
  
-Sí- comentó Hiro- tomando una toalla para secarse el sudor de la frente, es impresionante lo terrible que pueden verse todas esas adolescentes, creí que ahora sí nos iban a bajar del escenario.  
  
-Sakuma-san- murmuró Suguru un tanto molesto- debería dejar de hacer esas cosas con Shuichi, es lo que pone así a las fans.  
  
-¿Hacer qué na no da?- preguntó de manera infantil Ryuichi mientras paseaba a Kumagorou por la cabeza de Shuichi.  
  
-No, no, está bien – dijo algo apenado el pelirosa- a mí no me molesta, es por la emoción del concierto, la música es tan hermosa que nos hace perder un poco la cabeza, ¿verdad?   
  
-¡Sí na no da!, Ryu-chan sólo bromea con Shu-chan.  
  
-All right! – dijo K empujando la puerta del camerino – let´s go boys!, salgamos del auditorio antes de que se junten más fans o será imposible pasar a través de ellas a menos que sea con un helicóptero, y no creo que a Seguchi le haga mucha gracia pagarlo. Move!  
  
Los miembros de Bad Luck, Ryuichi y K se encaminaron a la salida, donde un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad estaba montado, había varias docenas de guardia, cerca de de la puerta una mujer policía esperaba con una libreta y una pluma a que pasaran los artistas.  
  
-Disculpe Sakuma-san- dijo sonrojándose al ver tan cerca al cantante- ¿me podría dar su autógrafo?  
  
- ¡Claro que sí na no da! y el de Kumagorou también, - contestó alegremente sacando un cojín de tinta para estampar la pata del muñeco en la hoja de su admiradora - ¿de verdad es policía?, se ve muy joven y bonita.-  
  
- Sí, claro que lo soy – respondió la mujer poniéndose colorada.  
  
- Ooooh, pero si trae esposas y pistola, Kumagorou siempre ha querido unas esposas para jugar a policías y ladrones, ¿me las puede regalar?, ¡y qué bonita gorra usa!, ¡que brillante está su placa!, Kumagorou dice que también las quiere. – dijo Ryuichi tomando los objetos antes mencionados ante la azorada mirada de la joven, quien no acertó a decir otra cosa más que "sí" ante las peticiones del cantante.  
  
-¡ Sakuma, de prisa!- le urgió K.  
  
- ¡Voooy!, gracias linda- dijo el vocalista dándole un beso en la mejilla para después despedirse moviendo la patita de su conejo rosa- ¡Aquí va el policía Ryu-chan y su compañero el sargento Kumagorou!-exclamó mientras se ponía la gorra, le prendía la placa a su muñeco y guardaba las esposas en su mochila.  
  
-¡¡Buaaaaa!!, ¿¿por qué nos fuimos tan prontoooo??, ¡me prometiste que podría ver a my honey en los camerinos!  
  
-¡Silencio Tatsuha!, ¿qué no viste cómo se puso la multitud?, era imposible pasar, te hubieran aplastado, uf, qué molesto es cargar contigo.  
  
-Snif, snif.....  
  
-Deja de moquear – dijo Yuki dándole una fría mirada- podrás ver a tu adorado Ryuichi todo lo que quieras en el hotel, ¡te puedes dormir con él si quieres!- agregó de muy malo humor el novelista recordando el espectáculo que habían dado los dos cantantes. Ya se encargaría él de castigar esa noche a Shuichi por coquetear con alguien más, y la penitencia de Sakuma consistiría en ser acosado por su odioso hermano, quien nuevamente babeaba por el comentario que le hizo sobre pasar la noche con Ryuichi.  
  
Los hermanos Uesugi llegaron al hotel Crown, el más lujoso de la ciudad. Yuki preguntó si ya estaban ahí los miembros de Bad Luck, al recibir una respuesta negativa, decidió salir a dar una vuelta, y también a comprarle un obsequio a su amante, en parte para alegrarlo y en parte para hacerlo sentir culpable por su comportamiento con Sakuma. Tatsuha decidió quedarse en el hotel, no pensaba perder la oportunidad de ver a su ídolo en cuanto llegara. Después de una hora de dar vueltas y más vueltas en la recepción del hotel al punto de hacer un hoyo en la alfombra, el moreno vio recompensada su paciencia cuando, de una limusina se estacionó frente al hotel y de ella descendieron los artistas.  
  
-¡¡ Ryuichiiii!!!!  
  
- ¡Pero si es Tatsuha na no da!, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿tienes un trabajo de monje?  
  
- ¡Hola Tatsuha - saludó alegremente Shuichi- ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
  
- ¡Hola cuñado!, viene a acompañar mi hermanito.  
  
- ¿Yuki está aquí?- preguntó lleno de emoción el pelirosa- ¡¡¿dónde, dónde, dónde?!!  
  
- Salió a dar una vuelta, no ha de tardar- contestó Tatsuha, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Ryuichi.  
  
- ¡Qué felicidad! – los ojos de Shuichi brillaron y se sonrojó ligeramente- iré a cambiarme y darme un baño en lo que regresa- anunció mientras corría a su habitación.  
  
- Todos descansen y duerman bien- anunció K a Suguru y Hiro- porque mañana tenemos otro concierto- Nada de fiestas, ¿ok?  
  
- Sí, claro- respondieron al unísono cansados los dos artistas encaminándose a sus cuartos.  
  
- Ok – estaré en mi habitación revisando la correspondencia de las fans- luego les doy las cartas y paquetes que han recibido cada uno.  
  
- Pero – protestó Suguru- ¿qué eso no va contra nuestra privacidad?, ¿no deberíamos abrirlo nosotros primero?  
  
- ¡Claro que no!, podría tratarse de un paquete bomba o algo así, ¡es mi obligación protegerlos de todo peligro!  
  
- ¿No será qué quieres enterarte de lo que nos escriben nuestras admiradoras y quedarte con los obsequios? – preguntó Hiro con burla.  
  
- Of course not!, ¡váyanse ya a dormir!- dijo apuntándoles con la mágnum.  
  
Ante tan amable invitación Hiro y Suguru no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer.  
  
-Todos se van, na no da..., Ryu-chan no quiere dormir todavía.  
  
-Yo puedo acompañarte- dijo Tatsuha sonriendo inocentemente.  
  
-¡Siiii!, ¡Kumagorou quiere jugar a las escondidas!, nosotros nos ocultamos y tú nos encuentras, ¡cuenta hasta 100 y nos buscas!- exclamó el cantante mientras corría por el pasillo.  
  
-¡Por supuesto!- los ojos de Tatsuha brillaron al pensar que encontraría a Ryuichi en algún rincón oscuro donde nadie los molestaría y entonces él...  
  
-Tatsuha, tu nariz está sangrando- una voz fría y burlona lo sacó de sus pervertidos pensamientos.  
  
-¡Hermanito!, ya volviste- contestó el moreno mientras se ponía un pañuelo en la nariz, vaya, ¿qué traes ahí?, ¿rosas para Shuichi?, jejeje, quién te viera, pero si te tiene loquito, ¿verdad?  
  
-No es algo que te importe- respondió el escritor dándole un golpe con el ramo. - ¿Ya volvieron?  
  
-Sí, hace rato que tu amorcito subió a su habitación, si te apuras puede que lo alcances en la regadera, jejeje, ¡auch!- se quejó Tatsuha al recibir otro golpe de u hermano, quien acto seguido se encaminó al elevador.  
  
Mientras tanto, Shuichi había salido de bañarse, estaba terminando de ponerse una camisa negra sin mangas que contrastaba muy bien con sus pantalones blancos, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Emocionado corrió a abrir pensando que sería su amante, pero un alegre Ryuichi lo tiró al piso al abrazarlo.  
  
-¡Shu-chan!, Ryuichi viene a cenar contigo- exclamó emocionado mientras le mostraba una enorme canasta llena de comida gourmet como fresas cubiertas con chocolate, caviar, aceitunas, anchoas, paté, galletas, una botella de champaña y muchos otros artículos deliciosos- Mira todo lo que nos regalaron los patrocinadores, K tiene otras diez parecidas, podemos bajar a pedirle otra cuando terminemos con esta.  
  
-Sakuma-san, yo....- murmuró apenado el pelirosa mientras lo empujaba suavemente para que se quitara de encima- .... estoy esperando a Yuki, no ha de tardar y... quiero a estar a solas con él....- terminó poniéndose rojo.  
  
-Shu... ¿ya no me quieres?- los ojos de Ryuichi se llenaron de lágrimas- ¡buaaaaaa!!  
  
-No es eso- contestó Shuichi mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo- es sólo que hace mucho que no veo a Yuki, lo extraño mucho, de verdad.  
  
-Bueno...., ¡pero por lo menos brindemos na no da!- dijo Ryuichi sacando la botella de champaña y tomando dos copas del mini bar, - Por tu éxito- comentó mientras le llenaba la copa a Shuichi- y por nosotros, por nuestra amistad- dijo brindándole una mirada adulta que hizo que el pelirosa se sonrojara- ¡Hasta el fondo!- lo apuró Sakuma- y ambos cantantes bebieron de un tiro todo el espumoso vino.  
  
-¡Aaaaah, qué rico! – exclamó Shuichi sintiéndose algo mareado por tomar tan de prisa.  
  
-¡Mira lo que me mandó una admiradora!- dijo Ryuichi sacando de su mochila una cajita transparente que contenía un hámster amarillo que daba vueltas en su ruedita.- ¿¡Verdad que es lindo mi ham ham?, ¡Kumagorou ya tendrá alguien más con quien jugar!  
  
-Está bonito – comentó Shuichi mientras apuraba la otra copa que su amigo le había servido- los tres están bonitos, hip- ¿puedo acariciarlo?  
  
-¡Claro!- respondió Ryuichi sacando a su mascota de la caja y poniéndola sobre la mano de su pelirosa y medio mareado amigo.  
  
-¡Hola hamster!- Shuichi puso su dedo sobre la nariz del animalito, quien le dio una mordida y quedó prendido de él.  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!- gritó el cantante sacudiendo la mano tratando de librarse del hámster- ¡suéltame!, ¡suéltame!- entre más se movía más se aferraba a él roedor, hasta que después de muchos intentos el animal se desprendió, cayendo sobre su cabeza.  
  
-¡No te muevas Shuichi!- exclamó Sakuma- ¡asustas a ham ham!  
  
-¡Quítamelo de encima!- pidió el cantante al sentir como el animal corría por su cabeza.  
  
-¡Espera!, ¡quédate quieto!- Ryuichi jaló del elástico de los pantalones a Shuichi justo en el momento en que el hámster caía de la rosada cabellera, aterrizando dentro de la ropa interior del cantante.  
  
-¡Aaaaaah!!!, ¡me mordió de nuevo!, ¡en el trasero!- gritó Shuichi al borde de la histeria corriendo por la habitación sin atinar a sacar al hamster por el dolor que sentía y lo mareado que estaba.  
  
-¡Quieto Shuichi!- dijo Ryuichi tirándolo al piso, poniéndose sobre él, bajándole el pantalón con una mano y metiendo la otra en la ropa interior para atrapar al inquieto animal.  
  
-¡Me duele!, ¡me duele!, ¡sácalo Sakuma!  
  
-¡Si te sigues moviendo así te dolerá más!, ¡relájate!  
  
-¡¡No puedooo, es muy grandeeee, me lastimaaaa!!  
  
-Tranquilo, en un momento te sentirás mejor.  
  
-¿Interrumpo algo?- una voz fría y grave hizo que lo dos cantantes se olvidaran del hámster y voltearan a la puerta, donde un hombre rubio que sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas les lanzaba una mirada llena de dolor.  
  
-Yuki....-murmuró asombrado Shuichi.  
  
-Pensaba darte una sorpresa, pero eres tú quien me la dio a mí....- respondió el escritor tirando el ramo de rosas al piso- que las disfrutes, síguete divirtiendo....- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.   
  
-¡Yukiiii!!, ¡espera!- grito el pelirosa levantándose de un salto, tirando a Ryuichi y causando con el brusco movimiento que el hámster saliera por una de las piernas del pantalón y corriera a esconderse bajo la cama.  
  
-¡Por favor, no te enojes, todo tiene una explicación!- pidió Shuichi siguiendo al escritor al pasillo.  
  
-¿Ah sí?, ¿y cuál es?, te vi claramente acostado en el piso, con el pantalón abajo y con Sakuma sobre ti, por lo visto continuando lo que comenzaron en el concierto- reclamó amargamente el rubio.  
  
-Yuki, eso no es cierto- dijo Shuichi llorando- ¡tú sabes que yo sólo te amo a ti!- exclamó mientras intentaba abrazarlo.  
  
-¡Mentiroso!, ¡te odio!- contestó lleno de ira el novelista, dándole a Shuichi un empujón que lo tiró contra la pared- me regreso a Tokio, que te aproveche tu gira en compañía de Sakuma.  
  
-Yuki...- lo llamó Shuichi llorando, sin poder levantarse del suelo, mareado por el golpe, el alcohol y la confusión. El escritor se dio media vuelta y entró al elevador.  
  
-Shuichi, no llores- murmuró Ryuichi acercándose a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él había presenciado todo y sentía que era en parte su culpa.  
  
- Hacía dos semanas que no lo veía- gimió el vocalista de Bad Luck- y justo ahora que nos encontramos sucede esto...-dijo llorando más fuerte, abrazándose de Sakuma, quien lo llevó a su habitación y lo depositó sobre la cama.  
  
- No te preocupes- susurró el vocalista de Nittle Grasper, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amigo- Ryu-chan te hará sentir mejor, yo lo arreglaré todo-murmuró dándole un beso en la mejilla a Shuichi.  
  
FIN del capítulo.  
  
Notas.  
  
(1) De las islas que forman Japón Hokkaido está al norte y Kyushu al sur, hay otras más australes pero son pequeñas, tomé en cuenta para la gira las islas mayores con sus ciudades más importantes. Perdón si hay algún error, no conozco muy bien Japón P, aunque planee el Tour viendo un mapa puede que esté equivocada en cuanto a la relevancia de las ciudades. ¡  
  
(2) Muroran, ciudad de la provincia de Hokkaido.  
  
Sakura observa la mirada furiosa todas las lectoras eto... ¡perdón! --¡ sé que al inicio del capítulo prometí muchas perversiones, pero me alargué demasiado y decidí mejor cortar este episodio para que no se hiciera muy pesada la lectura. ¡Pero en la siguiente parte tendrán todo lo que esperaban!, ¡no dejen de leerla! )


	3. Policías y Yuki

Bad Luck Tour

Capítulo III Policías y Yuki.

La la la, este capítulo es un total y absoluto PWP (es decir, sin argumento XD) Disfrútenlo. .

Disclaimer: Gravitation y todos sus bishies apetecibles son propiedad de Maki Murakami, ese fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, es simple y ¿sana? diversión. P

Advertencia: Lemon, lemon, lemon.

-¿Sakuma?-murmuró Shuichi parpadeando, se sentía algo nervioso de tener tan cerca de su amigo, quien lo miraba con una expresión un tanto extraña mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

Ryuichi se acercó más a él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca, Shuichi cerró los ojos, sonrojándose, y sintió que se posaba sobre su frente un beso amistoso.

¡Yo arreglaré todo na no da! – exclamó Sakuma tomando su mochila y sacando de ella la gorra, la placa y las esposas que le había quitado a la policía. - El sargento Kumagorou y el policía Ryuichi al rescate- gritó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación dejando a Shuichi bastante confundido, mareado y con ganas de seguir llorando, buscando consuelo posó su mirada sobre la canasta de viandas y se encaminó hacia ella.

-¿Dónde estará Yuki-san Kumagorou?, tú debes saber, por algo eres el sargento- le preguntó a su muñeco quien lucía prendida en el pecho la placa de policía, mientras que Sakuma ya tenía puesta su gorra y le daba vueltas a las esposas con una mano, mientras decidía qué hacer.

¡Ryuichi!- gritó Tatshua saliendo del elevador- ¡por fin te encontré!

¡Tatshua!- exclamó gritando mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo metía de nuevo al ascensor- tú debes saber donde está el novio de Shu, ¡llévame con él!, ¡es una misión especial!, ¡te lo ordena el sargento Kumagorou!

¡Enseguida!- respondió Tatshua cuadrándose ante su ídolo, no tenía idea de qué sucedía pero el haría todo lo que le pidiera su honey Ryuichi.

En su habitación Yuki empacaba, o más bien arrojaba a la maleta, las pocas cosas que había sacado, estaba más que furioso, muriendo de celos, sintiéndose herido y traicionado. Más le valía a Sakuma no cruzarse en su camino y terminaría en el suelo con su puño estampado en la cara.

Tocaron a la puerta, de mal humor el escritor abrió para encontrarse con la sonriente cara de su hermano.

¡Hola hermanito!, dijo alegremente Tatsuha entrando al cuarto- Ryuichi quiere hablar contigo- anunció mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al cantante, a quien el rubio lo miró con ira.

-Más te vale que te quites de mi vista Sakuma- gruñó Yuki lanzándole una mirada asesina- ¿qué no tienes algo mejor qué hacer, como acostarte con Shuichi?- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Todo fue un malentendido- trató de explicar Ryuichi- mi hámster se escapó y entró a los pantalones de Shu-chan, yo lo ayudaba a sacarlo.

-¡Por favor!, es la excusa más estúpida que he oído en mi vida- se burló el rubio- claro que no me debe de extrañar sabiendo de quién viene, ¡ahora largo los dos, me ponen enfermo!- dijo señalándoles la puerta.

-Creo que no va a entender razones Kuma-chan- suspiró Ryuichi moviendo la cabeza- tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas, ¡sobre él!- ordeno a Tatsuha, quien de un salto tiró a su hermano al piso y le esposó las manos por delante.

¡Tatsuha!, ¡qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!- gritó el escritor tratando de zafarse de su hermano- ¡suéltame o te desharé la cara a golpes!- amenazó Yuki furioso.

-Dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo con las manos esposadas, ¡andando!- el moreno lo empujo fuera de la habitación, seguido por un alegre Ryuichi.

Minutos más tarde los tres llegaron a la suite de Shuichi, Yuki se había calmado un poco y a regañadientes aceptó escuchar la explicación de su pelirosado amante. Ryuichi abrió la puerta, los tres entraron y encontraron al cantante acostado en la cama, sollozando en sueños, abrazando la botella, vacía por supuesto, de champaña, con el hámster durmiendo sobre su cabeza. Yuki no pudo más que conmoverse al observar que lo que le había dicho Sakuma era cierto, su novio era inocente y él lo había juzgado duramente.

Bueno- dijo Ryuichi sonriendo inocentemente mientras agarraba al hámster con un movimiento rápido antes de que escapara a través de los barrotes de la cabecera- los dejamos solitos para que se contenten. - Acto seguido, metió al roedor en su jaula y salió de la habitación seguido de Tatsuha, quien nuevamente pensaba en cómo su honey lo recompensaría por haberlo ayudado tan eficientemente.

Yuki se sentó con cuidado en la cama. Al sentir el movimiento Shuichi se incorporó de un salto, la botella cayó al piso y rodó bajo la cama.

¡Yukiiiii!- gritó Shu llorando mientras abrazaba con fuerza al rubio- perdón, no quise ofenderte, pero no hice nada malo, te juro que no, ¡¡¡buaaaaaa!!!, tienes que creerme, todo fue culpa del hámster, me mordió y luego corrió sobre mi cabeza, y..y... ¡Yukiiii!, ¡¡¡no te enojes conmigooo!!!, ¡te extrañé tantoooo!!, ¡¡¡buaaaa!!!

Cálmate, y deja de llorar sobre mí, estás llenando mi camisa de mocos- dijo Yuki con aspecto serio, aunque en realidad no estaba para nada enfadado- Sakuma me explicó todo, creo que el que debe un disculpa soy yo- murmuró suavemente- debí haberte creído y no precipitarme de ese modo a sacar conclusiones. Perdóname, Shu-chan-terminó sonriendo y mirando tiernamente a su amante, quien sintió que una ola de felicidad lo recorría.

Ahora, ayúdame a quitarme esto- solicitó Yuki mostrándole las manos esposadas.

¿Quién te hizo eso Yuki?- preguntó Shu asombrado tocando las esposas.

Tatsuha, Ryuichi le ordenó que me atrapara para que no pudiera irme sin arreglar las cosas contigo, y tú sabes que mi hermano se tiraría a un pozo si Sakuma se lo pidiera-concluyó molesto el escritor. Shuichi no pudo menos que sonreír, realmente Ryu era un muy buen amigo.

- Tatsuha puso la llave en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón- indicó Yuki poniéndose de pie de espaldas al cantante- sácala y quítame estas malditas cosas de una vez.

Sí Yuki- Shu metió la mano, tomándose su tiempo para sacar la llave.

Shuichi...deja de manosearme – gruñó el escritor.

No te estoy manoseando- protestó el pelirosa en el tono más inocente que pudo- simplemente no la puedo agarrar- aunque en verdad sí estaba aprovechado para tocar el firme y bien formado trasero de Yuki. Hacía tanto que no lo hacía y era algo que extrañaba. Dándole por último un pellizco tomó la llave y sacó la mano del bolsillo de Yuki. – Siéntate, así será más fácil- le indicó al rubio, quien obedeció y se posó sobre la cama, recargándose en la cabecera para después extender las manos hacia Shuichi, esté comenzó su tarea, que le estaba siendo bastante difícil porque con casi una botella de champaña encima no tenía mucha coordinación en ese momento.

Shu...- comenzó a protestar Yuki, creyendo que lo hacía a propósito-deja de jugar.

No estoy jugando, es que la llave es muy pequeña y no la puedo insertar- explicó el cantante continuando con su tarea.

¡Baka!, ¡apúrate, que me están molestando!-gruñó con impaciencia el escritor.

Es que no puedo Yuki....

Podrías si no te hubieras bebido toda la champaña, ¿por qué siempre haces cosas estúpidas como esas?

.....

Con un movimiento rápido Shuichi alzó los brazos de Yuki por encima de su cabeza y hacia atrás de ésta, hasta que sus muñecas estuvieron sobre la cabecera de barrotes de la cama.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

- Busco una mejor iluminación, ahora, no te muevas.

Click

Una muñeca de Yuki quedó libre.

Click

La misma muñeca quedó esposada de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué..?- exclamó Yuki, inclinándose hacia delante y sintiendo que sus movimientos eran restringidos. Movió los brazos y alzó la mirada, confirmando sus sospechas: Shuichi lo había esposado a la cabecera de la cama.

- Shuichi...- comenzó a decir con voz amenazante.

- No te deberías enojar tanto Yuki- dijo el cantante sonriendo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre la cintura del escritor- te saldrán arrugas muy pronto.-murmuró acercándose al rostro de su amante, tomando una oreja suya entre sus labios, mordiéndola suavemente, arrancando del rubio un placentero gemido.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- gruñó Yuki- tratando de zafarse de su atadura, aunque empezaba a considerar como una buena opción quedarse así por un rato.

- ¿Qué te parece a ti que hago?- ronroneó Shuichi sonrojándose, deslizando su lengua por la oreja izquierda de su amante, mientras que pasaba una mano por el pecho del rubio, desabotonando lentamente su camisa, dejando al descubierto la pálida y hermosa piel del novelista.

- Eres tan hermoso- suspiró el pelirosa mirando el pecho descubierto de Yuki para después regresar a ver el rostro de su amante, quien no parecía estar muy contento por ser prisionero- aún cuando estás enojado- susurró Shu mientras rozaba con sus labios los de Yuki, posándose finalmente sobre ellos para darle un beso largo y apasionado, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio, explorando, reconociendo esas formas y texturas de las que se había visto privado por tanto tiempo. El beso se volvió más intenso, las lenguas luchaban entre ellas para obtener el control, hasta que finalmente, se separaron para tomar aire. Jadeando, Shuichi comenzó a besar el cuello del escritor, lamiendo su piel, chupándola hasta dejar marcas sobre ella, continúo su camino hasta el pecho de Yuki, donde a mordió delicadamente uno de sus pezones.

-¡Ah, Shu!-gimió Yuki ante la caricia, sintiendo endurecer su entrepierna. El cantante también lo percibió y prosiguió a besar el otro pezón, succionándolo hasta hacerlo endurecer. Cuando ambos estuvieron erectos, siguió bajando por el pecho de su amante, hasta el ombligo, delineando su forma con la lengua, chupando un poco de la piel que lo rodeaba.

Yuki se sentía crecer más y más conforme Shu se aproximaba a su miembro, cómo deseba ponerle las manos encima al pelirosa, si estuviera libre, ya lo tendría debajo de él, haciéndolo gemir. No es que se quejara de las habilidades de su amante, pero generalmente prefería estar en control, ya se vengaría en cuanto lo soltara, por ahora disfrutaría de las caricias de Shuichi, quien estaba desabotonando el pantalón del escritor, después bajó el cierre y le quitó la prenda, arrojándola al piso, quedando Yuki sólo en ropa interior, debajo de la cual se veía la prueba de su excitación. Shuichi se sentó en la cama y contempló a su amante, era una visión exquisita, que lo hacía sentirse sumamente cálido, esposado a la cama, con la respiración agitada, dirigiéndole una mirada que le indicaba que más le valía continuar o le haría pagar en cuanto estuviera libre.

El vocalista masajeó los muslos de Yuki, frotando con especial atención la parte interior de éstos, rozando de vez en cuando la virilidad del rubio, quien se agitaba violentamente con el toque de los delgados dedos de Shuichi. Por fin el cantante tuvo compasión de él, y lo despojó de la ropa interior, liberando el goteante miembro de su amante.

Torturando a Yuki, lamió suavemente la punta de su masculinidad, probándolo, mientras que con la mano lo recorría delicadamente de arriba a abajo.

Mmm...-se quejó el rubio, sintiendo que no soportaba más esa clase de provocación -Shuichi....por favor....-murmuró con la voz grave, llena de deseo.

El cantante se estremeció al oírlo, y decidió complacerlo, sujetó firmemente su miembro con la mano y procedió a devorarlo, llenando su boca con él para después sacarlo y meterlo de nuevo. Con la boca aplicaba una presión perfecta mientras que con la lengua lo acariciaba. Yuki cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, gimiendo, sus caderas se movían inconscientemente, buscando tener más contacto con el pelirosa. Era delicioso, estar rodeado de esa humedad, de ese calor, además del estímulo que recibía con la mano, era una sensación que lo estaba volviendo loco, la dulce boca de su amante lo internaba en él, cobijándolo, excitándolo. Shuichi sacó el miembro de Yuki de su boca y, envolviéndolo con una mano, empezó a frotarlo de arriba abajo, mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus testículos, lento al inicio, aumentando la velocidad, mientras que chupaba la punta del miembro de Yuki, que comenzó a llenar su boca de un líquido semi amargo.

¡Más!-ordenó el rubio-¡más fuerte!- Shuchi succionó con más fuerza, sin dejar de mover la mano.-¡Sí!- gimió Yuki, movimiento más las caderas, sintiendo que estaba a punto de terminar- ¡más Shuichi!, ¡no te detengas!, ¡ah!, así, sí, sí- exclamó Yuki, quien con una última chupada, arqueó la espalda y se vació en la boca de su amante, éste trató de beberlo todo sin conseguirlo. Gotas de semen resbalaron de su boca por toda su barbilla. Cuando sintió que el rubio había terminado, retiró la boca de su miembro, no sin antes darle un último apretón con la mano, que causó un gruñido por parte de Yuki y una risita en Shuichi al escucharlo.

Yuki se recostó en la cabecera de la cama, disfrutando de la relajación que seguía a la culminación y la satisfacción de su deseo. Shuichi trepó sobre él, abrazándolo por el pecho, dándole tiernos besos en la cara y ronroneando de contento como un gatito por estar al lado de su amante de nuevo. El escritor se habría sentido contento por completo de no ser porque recordó que estaba prisionero, y ese pensamiento lo hizo empezar enojarse.

-Shuichi, ahora que te has divertido haz el favor de quitarme estas cosas- le indico con tono molesto moviendo las manos esposadas- no me agrada estar así, anda, no me mires de ese modo y muévete- le urgió enfadado.

El pelirosa frunció el ceño y bajó de la cama, mirando molesto al rubio- ¿Quién dice que me he divertido?, te recuerdo que el único que la ha pasado bien hasta el momento has sido tú- le indicó señalando su propia entrepierna, en la que se veía la evidencia de su deseo insatisfecho- En cuanto me divierta yo-comenzó a decir poniéndose más rojo de lo que ya estaba a causa del alcohol- te soltaré- concluyó con una sonrisa mientras con una mano abría el cajón de la mesita de noche, extrayendo una caja que enseguida reconoció el escritor: era de lubricante, de la marca que siempre usaban ellos. Entonces tomó conciencia de lo que Shuichi estaba planeando, esa noche estaba decidido a tener control total, y él no podría hacer nada para impedirlo. Esa perspectiva, lejos de enojarlo, lo excitó, ver a su amante actuando tan atrevido, siendo que generalmente se mostraba tímido y llorón, con una mirada que le indicaba que lo poseería por completo, y tan seguro en sus acciones era algo nuevo, y agradable, a futuro recordaría tener siempre en el refrigerador una botella de champaña para cuando quisiera que saliera el lado echii del cantante.

Shuichi sacó el tubo de lubricante de su empaque, y, sin dejar de dirigirle a Yuki la mirada más sexy y atrevida que pudiera recordar, volvió a subir a la cama. – Lo compré especialmente para ti- murmuró al oído del rubio- sabía que pronto vendrías a visitarme- continuó hablando en un tono de voz bajo, sensual, en nada parecido al modo chillón en que generalmente se expresaba-no puedes pasar mucho tiempo sin tocarme, sin hacerme tuyo, al igual que yo no puedo vivir sin ti -concluyó mordiendo despacio la oreja izquierda de Eiri, deslizando a continuación la lengua sobre ella. – Te amo- susurró, volviendo la cara para mirar los dorados ojos de su amante, donde veía el deseo propio reflejado. – Y yo a ti-

La bocas se unieron nuevamente, ansiosas, exigentes, probando y recorriendo, las lenguas entrelazadas, unidas en una batalla de pasión. Continuaron devorándose mutuamente hasta que al aire les faltó. Shuichi se separó de Yuki, sentándose en la cama, sin perder contacto visual. Sus dedos tocaron ansiosos los botones de su camisa, desprendiéndose de ella con movimientos lentos, sensuales, haciendo que la prenda rozara poco a poco su piel hasta abandonarla por completo, cayendo al piso, uniéndose a la ropa del escritor. Después siguió con el pantalón, bajando el cierre despacio, al terminar se puso de pié y empujo con movimientos pausados la ropa, hasta que estuvo en sus tobillos, alzó un pié, después el otro, el pantalón siguió el mismo camino de la camisa. Sólo quedaba la ropa interior, unos boxers negros ajustados, Eiri no podía apartar la mirada del delgado cuerpo de Shuichi, quien terminó de desvestirse, permaneció de pié un momento, para que su amante terminara de contemplarlo, sintió que se le encendía la cara y se sentó nuevamente, tomó entre sus manos el rostro del rubio y le dio un beso, delineando la forma de sus labios con la lengua.

Se separó, recorriendo con las manos la suave piel de Yuki, hasta colocarse entre sus piernas, el escritor la separó para permitirle un mejor acceso. El tubo de lubricante fue abierto. Todo era como un sueño, no podía creer que su tímido Shuichi lo hubiera esposado y se preparara para penetrarlo, y tampoco podía comprender cómo es que se estaba dejando hacer todo eso tan mansamente. -¡Ah!- exclamó Eiri al sentir un dedo resbaloso del cantante entrar en él, moviéndose, preparándolo, invitando a otro a unírsele para hacerle un espacio en ese lugar tan privado y estrecho en el que pocos habían estado. Sintiendo que ya estaba listo, después de esparcir una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre él, Shuichi, tomó con una mano su goteante miembro para dirigirlo hacia la entrada del novelista, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la virilidad nuevamente endurecida de su compañero. Lento, muy lento, se fue abriendo camino en ese pasaje caliente y angosto. Yuki frunció el ceño al sentir la intrusión, no es que fuera muy grande, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser el uke. Shindo gimió cuando se encontró completamente alojado en su Eiri, envuelto por el ser cálido y delicioso de su amado, necesitaba más de ese contacto, los dos hombres jadeaban, mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo, con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, Shuichi comenzó a moverse, lentamente primero, después más y más rápido, mientras que frotaba la virilidad del escritor.

-Ah..Yuki...-gimió el cantante cerrando los ojos, concentrándose por completo en su actividad y en la sensación de culminación que comenzaba a invadirlo.

-Shuichi....

-Yo..no..ah...ah...no puedo..aguantar más...-expresó con la voz ronca, acelerando la velocidad de su cadera, entrando y saliendo más y más de prisa del escritor, que comenzó a estrecharse alrededor de él.

-¡Yuki!-exclamó dando una última embestida, vaciándose en el interior de su hermoso amante, apretando su miembro con la mano, consiguiendo que se le uniera poco después, salpicando su pecho con su semilla.

Con la respiración agitada, y sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir, Shuchi se desplomó sobre el rubio, por unos momentos, no fue consciente nada más que de la nube de placer que envolvía su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y semen. Poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad. Se incorporó un poco para salir de Eiri, quien lo miró satisfecho. El pelirosa se acostó junto a su novio y lo abrazó, permanecieron así un rato hasta que el tintineo de metal le hizo recordar que el escritor estaba esposado a la cama.

-¿Ahora si me vas a liberar o es que tienes planeado algo más para mí, Shuichi?- preguntó el rubio con tono divertido en la voz.

Sonrojándose, Shindo volteó a verlo y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. –Es suficiente por hoy-declaró contento- ya te voy a soltar- dijo mientras iba por la llave.

Muy bien- respondió Eiri, su mente trabajando en cómo se vengaría del pequeño en cuanto estuviera libre. Por supuesto que las esposas estaban incluidas en el plan.

Yuki...- una voz temblorosa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

¿Qué pasa Shu-chan?

Este....creo que perdí la llave.

¿Cómo que la perdiste?- exclamó el novelista poniéndose furioso.

Es que no recuerdo dónde la puse....

Shuichi..... ¬¬

¡¡¡Buaaaa, Yukiii, no me mires asíiiiii. TT.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas: Echii pervertido. Uke la persona pasiva dentro de la relación.

Bueno, hasta la próxima. D Que hay lemon, digo, historia para rato en este fic. XD


	4. De noche en la ciudad

Título: Bad Luck Tour.

Capítulo IV "De noche en la ciudad"

Autor: Geisha Sakura

E-mail; 

Web: 

Clasificación: NC-17

Advertencias: Lime P, sí lo siento... este fic se está rebelando y se niega a ser una sucesión sin sentido de lemon, hasta trama pretende tener, por lo que este capítulo no tiene muchas cosas pervertidas. ¡Hey no se vayan! Sigan leyendo. XD

Disclaimer: Gravitation y todos sus bishies apetecibles son propiedad de Maki Murakami, este fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

Ryuichi cerró tras de si la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Shuichi y Yuki. - Ojalá que se reconcilien, después de todo fue en parte mi culpa- meditó mientras lanzaba sobre su cabeza y volvía a atrapar a su conejito de felpa una y otra vez.

Tatsuha lo contemplaba en silencio, maquinando cosas pervertidas, cosas que haría en cuanto Ryu-chan se diera la vuelta y él pudiera ponerle las manos encima. Después de todo, estaba en deuda con él, lo había ayudado fielmente y esperaba su recompensa.

-¡Tat-chan!

- ¿Eh?- la alegre voz de Sakuma lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos na no da?, Kumagorou no se quiere ir a dormir todavía, ¡salgamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad!- gritó alegremente mientras jalaba al sorprendido Uesugi dentro del elevador, apretando después el botón que los conduciría a la planta baja.

K estaba el amplio y lujoso lobby del hotel, sentado en un cómodo sillón mirando la televisión, desviando de vez en cuando la mirada para asegurarse que ninguno de sus músicos quisiera escaparse para irse de juerga por ahí, no señor, él lo había prohibido, al día siguiente tenían compromisos importantes que cumplir, como otro concierto masivo y reunión con el club oficial local de fans de Bad Luck. Más les valía a todos quedarse como niños buenos en sus habitaciones o su pistola se encargaría de recordarles que tienen que obedecer, pensó contento volviendo su atención a las noticias de la noche, donde hablaban, por supuesto, de Bad Luck.

Ryuichi se escondió detrás de una planta, con Tatsuha a su lado. Había visto a K con cara de pocos amigos y pistola en mano vigilando las puertas de salida. Seguramente no lo dejaría ir a divertirse, pensó con tristeza.

K-san es malo, no da...- murmuró Ryuichi haciendo pucheros y apretando a su conejito contra su pecho- no dejará que salgamos juntos Tat-chan.

Bueno, pues en ese caso puedes ir a mi habitación, tengo algunos juguetes que quiero mostrarte- dijo con fingida inocencia Tatsuha poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Sakuma, encaminándolo de regreso al ascensor.

Con permiso- dijeron dos mucamas al salir del elevador empujando un carrito de limpieza. Ryuichi las observó un momento, pensativo - ¡Kumagorou tiene una idea na no da!- exclamó de repente soltándose del brazo del menor de los Uesugi, quien ya estaba dentro del ascensor, con un hilo de sangre en la nariz por todas las cosas retorcidas que planeaba hacer en cuanto tuviera a su precioso cantante en su cuarto.

¡Sakuma-san! Espera, gritó mientras salía a toda prisa del elevador, siguiendo a Ryuichi, quien se había ido tras las camareras.

¿No te parece una idea estupenda Tat-chan?- dijo sonriente el vocalista de Nittle Grasper terminando de acomodarse la cofia blanca, colocando después a Kumagorou en el carrito de limpieza.

Este... sí claro...,- aunque no creo que el color melón combine con mis ojos...- pensó Tatsuha mientras se colocaba el delantal, haciéndose un moño con las cintas.

Tras una breve plática con las mucamas, haciendo gala de su encantadora sonrisa y regalándoles fotos autografiadas y pases para un concierto, Ryuichi había conseguido que las dos chicas les cedieran sus uniformes, por suerte eran de estaturas similares a las de ellos, aunque a Tatsuha le quedaba un poco corta la falda.

Y ahí estaban los dos, vestidos con un encantador vestido color melón de mangas abultadas, delantal blanco con holanes, mallas blancas, zapatos negros y con una linda cofia blanca en la cabeza.

¡Listo!- exclamó Sakuma terminando de esconder a su peluche entre los desinfectantes y el plumero- con esto K no nos reconocerá, ¡vamos Tatsuha!, lo conminó mientras avanzaba con paso decidido empujando el carrito. El moreno lo siguió obediente, sin poder dejar de notar que la falda le venía muy bien a su honey, quien lucía sus bonitas piernas en esas lindas mallas. Sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a salir de nuevo por su nariz, Tatsuha se limpió con el delantal y continuó su camino.

En la recepción K seguía vigilando. No parecía haber nada extraño, los huéspedes llegan a registrarse, algunas parejas paseaban, los bell boys cargaban las maletas, las mucamas hacían la limpieza- Mmm... que mucamas tan altas hay por aquí, aunque la otra pequeña no está mal- todo continuaba en orden, como siempre, pensó satisfecho K, contento de que todos le habían hecho caso, esa noche no habría escurridizos cantantes yéndose de fiesta.

Ryuichi empujó más rápido el carrito, por un momento pensó que los descubrirían, pero por suerte K no se había fijado demasiado en "ellas". Por fin estaban a salvo en el área de servicio.

¡Ahora a cambiarnos y a salir de paseo no da!

¿Cambiarnos?- montones de escenas de Ryu-chan haciendo streap tease pasaron por la mente del joven Uesugi. Sí, podía imaginarlo claramente, su honey quitándose poco a poco el uniforme de mucama, bajando lentamente las mallas blancas por sus bien torneadas piernas, quedando al final únicamente con la linda cofia blanca y el delantal, desnudo debajo de él, sonrojado...esperando a que lo tocara, a que acariciara su suave piel y dijera su nombre ahogado en un gemido...

Tat-chan, te pusiste rojo-, ¿te da pena que Kumagorou te vea mientras de desvistes?- preguntó Ryuichi mientras pasaba la mano por enfrente de los ojos del moreno, quien tenía la mirada perdida y la boca abierta, con un hilo de baba escurriendo- No te preocupes, nos iremos al armario de las escobas para que estés a gusto.

¡¡Noooo!!- gimoteó Tatsuha mientras lloriqueaba por su mala suerte viendo como Sakuma se metía al armario, tan cerca que había estado de ver al cantante desnudo, la ocasión anterior se habían cambiado en el baño y por más que había intentado espiarlo, no había conseguido nada. Resignado se puso de nuevo sus masculinas ropas, pantalón, camisa roja, chamarra de mezclilla azul, y aguardó a que Ryuichi terminara de hacer lo propio.

¡Listo na no da!- dijo alegremente Sakuma, vistiendo nuevamente un informal pantalón de mezclilla azul, playera negra, tenis rojos así como su gorra y lentes negros, para evitar ser reconocido- ¡Vámonos! , gritó jalando a Tatsuha, saliendo del hotel por la puerta de servicio.

La noche era despejada y un viento fresco soplaba. Las calles estaban llenas de paseantes que se divertían en el distrito comercial de la ciudad, haciendo compras, entrando a los restaurantes y cafés o a los teatros y cines. Ryuichi y Tatsuha se mezclaban en la multitud, nadie notaba al pequeño cantante y a su alto compañero. El vocalista iba muy contento comiendo, con un helado en cada mano, uno de chocolate y otro de moras azules con crema, no había podido decidirse entre los dos sabores y el moreno Uesugi le había comprado ambos. Le daba mucho gusto tener el privilegio de acompañar a alguien tan importante como Sakuma-san, aunque eso significara que se quedara sin dinero. Sus escasos ahorros se habían casi acabado en boletos de cine, comida en un restaurante elegante (su honey se merecía lo mejor), muchas fichas para jugar videojuegos, entradas a un parque de diversiones y numerosos bocadillos.

-¿Ya te cansaste Tatsuha?- preguntó el castaño con la boca llena de helado.

- No, para nada - contestó sonriendo.

- ¡Kumagorou quiere ir al karaoke!- dijo señalando con el índice un local que ofrecía dicho servicio.

- Claro, vamos.

Al llegar al lugar, Tatsuha sacó su billetera y con horror comprobó que no le alcanzaba para pagar ni siquiera la mitad de lo que costaba rentar un privado. - Este... Sakuma-san..- murmuró apenado el joven buscando en sus bolsillos traseros alguna moneda o billete perdido, - creo que yo...- se moría de vergüenza, quedar así de mal frente a su dios era imperdonable. Como si le adivinara el pensamiento, Ryuichi sacó un billete que le extendió al empleado que cobraba la entrada- Kuma-chan dice que él invita- sentenció sonriendo ampliamente a su acompañante, quien seguía con la cara roja. – Está bien, pero sólo por esta vez- dijo Uesugi apenado a modo de disculpa.

Ambos entraron al karaoke privado, era bastante amplio, con luces en el techo, y confortables sillones, además de la imprescindible máquina con diversas melodías y un micrófono inalámbrico.

Esto es maravilloso- pensó Tatsuha- tendré un concierto privado.- Sus fantasías se esfumaron cuando Ryuichi le tendió el micrófono- ¡Canta Tat-chan! Kumagorou dice que se ve que tienes talento na no da, quiere oírte cantar- exigió el castaño agitando el micrófono ante el rostro del azorado Uesugi, quien no tuvo más remedio que tomarlo, pararse al frente y entonar cuanta melodía de Nittle Grasper se sabía, es decir, todas, mientras Sakuma coreaba y aplaudía, acompañado por Kumagoruou. - ¡Lo haces muy bien Tatsuha!, sigue así no da!

Después de tres horas y con un monje casi afónico siguiéndolo, Ryuichi salió del karaoke.

-Todavía es temprano, Kumagorou no quiere regresar al hotel todavía no da- sentenció Sakuma a pesar de que su reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche. - Tengo sed, ¡vamos a ese bar a tomar algo!- y nuevamente, como había sido toda la velada, se dirigió corriendo a donde le apetecía, con su inseparable acompañante detrás de él.

El bar era pequeño, pero confortable, con unas luces de neón adornando la barra, la iluminación era tenue, dando una atmósfera de mayor intimidad a sus clientes. El vocalista y el Uesugi moreno estaban sentados en una mesa para dos, sobre altos bancos, frente a un ventanal por el que se apreciaba el decreciente, pero aún existente, tránsito de personas y automóviles por la calle. Las luces nocturnas brillaban, Sakuma parecía absorto contemplándolas, mientras revolvía despreocupadamente con un agitador su cuarto coctel de esa noche, una piña colada servida en el interior de la fruta ahuecada. Tatsuha lo observaba en silencio, tomando un refresco, aunque él bebía desde hacía mucho tiempo, no deseaba causarle una mala impresión a su ídolo. Kumagorou descansaba sobre la mesa, abrazando la cáscara vacía de la última bebida de su dueño.

Ejem- carraspeó Tatsuha para llamar la atención de Ryuichi, quien volteó a verlo- Sakuma-san, quiero decirte que me divertí mucho contigo esta noche- murmuró el moreno sintiendo que se ponía rojo, odiaba estar así, como si no tuviera experiencia ligando personas, pero no podía evitarlo cuando estaba frente a su honey- gracias por permitirme acompañarte- continuó poniéndose rojo- , sé que podrías haber elegido a muchas personas para hacerlo, tienes a miles que te aman... y...

Yo también la pasé bien contigo no da- lo interrumpió Ryuichi sonriendo ampliamente- pero...- su mirada se desvió del rostro de Tatsuha- ... no es verdad que tengo a miles de personas- continuó con una expresión seria, adulta, sus azules ojos se ensombrecieron- es cierto que me rodean los fans y miembros del staff, pero...- su mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje nocturno nuevamente- en realidad a nadie de ellos le importo de verdad... ninguno de ellos sabe quién soy yo realmente. Fuera de mis compañeros de Nittle Grasper nadie me conoce de verdad.

¿Eh?

Es tarde- dijo Sakuma levantándose abruptamente de su asiento- quiero regresar.

Sí claro, este... olvidas a Kumagorou- informó Tatsuha alargándole al conejito.

Gracias- murmuró el castaño tomando a su peluche, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada camino al hotel. Tatsuha de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas al ensimismado Ryuichi, preguntándose qué había hecho mal, por qué el cantante se comportaba de esa manera tan seria, nada propia de él. Mientras reflexionaba, avanzaron por un callejón solitario, donde, repentinamente, una figura alta, aproximadamente de 1.80 metros, les cortó el paso.

Disculpen caballeros- dijo en tono burlón un hombre musculoso, con pelo negro, largo y enredado, y ojos malignos del mismo color. El individuo apestaba a alcohol, su ropa lucía rota y mugrosa, así como toda su persona, daba un aire vicioso- me preguntaba si serían tan amables de darme unas monedas para comprarme algo de comer - terminó mientras alargaba la mano.

Dudo mucho que usaras el dinero para eso- dijo Tatsuha encarándolo, situándose delante de Ryuichi para protegerlo del vago- seguramente lo gastarías en más licor. ¡Hazte a un lado borracho!

Sí no da, Kumagoru dice que le caes mal, no quiere hablar contigo.

Qué mal educados- rió con sorna el hombre mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo- ¡yo les enseñaré buenos modales! – gritó lanzándose contra Uesugi. Con un movimiento rápido, él empujó a Ryuichi a un lado, apartándolo del camino del vago al mismo tiempo que se ponía a salvo.

El maleante se tambaleó un instante al fallar su blanco y volvió a la carga, esta vez contra el vocalista.

¡Cuidado Sakuma-san!, ¡argh!

¡Tatsuha!

Tatsuha cayó al suelo, detrás de él se alzó la figura de otro vago, que había estado escondido entre las sombras del callejón, con una pinta igual de peligrosa y sucia que el anterior, con la única diferencia de que era pelirrojo. El hombre sostenía un cuchillo en la mano, goteando sangre por la reciente herida que le había causado al monje en el hombro.

Ahora tú- dijo volviendo su mirada sádica hacia el pequeño cantante al mismo tiempo que blandía la hoja de su cuchillo- quisiera matarte enseguida, pero eres tan bonito que creo que primero me divertiré contigo.

¡Ni lo intentes!- gritó Tatsuha intentando incorporarse, siendo detenido al instante por el criminal de cabello negro, quien de una patada en la espalda lo volvió a tirar, dándole numerosos y furiosos golpes para mantenerlo sometido.

No creo que puedas ayudar a tu amiguito, jejeje, ni siquiera puedes defenderte tú solo.

Ahora, ven acá- indicó el pelirrojo a Ryuichi llamándolo con un dedo - acércate voluntariamente o te atraeré hacia mí ensartado en mi cuchillo.

Sakuma permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, sosteniendo con fuerza a su peluche rosado. Su mirada era desafiante, no pensaba ceder, pero tampoco deseaba que lastimaran a Tatsuha. Éste levantó la cara del suelo en dirección a su honey, temiendo lo peor, sintiendo rabia e impotencia al no poder acudir a rescatarlo.

- Vaya que eres obstinado- gruñó el pelirrojo- bien, entonces yo iré hacia ti- sentenció mientras caminaba con pasos largos hasta plantarse frente a Ryuichi, quien seguía con una actitud impasible. – De verdad que eres lindo- sonrió malignamente mientras sostenía la cara de Sakuma por la barbilla- voy a gozar realmente contigo- murmuró mientras acercaba su rostro al del cantante, dispuesto a darle un beso.

No lo creo, ¡Kumagorou Beam!- gritó Ryuichi lanzando su peluche contra la cara de su atacante, impidiéndole ver, y dándole un puñetazo en el estómago. El vago se descontroló ante al súbito ataque y cayó al piso, soltando su cuchillo, el cantante lo recogió rápidamente y volteó hacia el otro vago, quien tenía un pié sobre la cabeza de Tatsuha. El maleante del pelo negro se sorprendió ante la repentina acción del vocalista, aprovechando que bajó la guardia, Ryuichi lanzó el cuchillo a su hombro, dando en el blanco, consiguiendo que el hombre se hiciera a un lado de Uesugi, quien se incorporó enseguida y volteó para darle una patada en el rostro a su agresor, dejándolo fuera de combate.

¡Ryuichi, atrás de ti! – alertó Tatsuha a Sakuma, quien se quitó justo a tiempo para evitar que el pelirrojo le enterrara una navaja que tenía escondida entre su ropa. El criminal se dio la vuelta enseguida y volvió a lanzarse contra el pequeño cantante.

¡De verdad que no entiendes!- exclamó enojado Ryuichi, lanzando una patada al estómago del vago, que se complementó con el puñetazo que Tatsuha le dio en la espalda.

Como un costal de papas, cayó al suelo el cuerpo sin sentido del maleante pelirrojo.

Tatsuha y Sakuma lo miraron, con la cara roja de ira y respirando trabajosamente por el esfuerzo realizado.

Sakuma-san, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el moreno acercándose hacia el cantante para verificar que no lo hubieran lastimado.

Sí no me ha pasado nada, - contestó Ryuichi mientras se agachaba para recoger a su peluche rosado- ¡pero tú estás herido Tatsuha!- exclamó Ryuichi al ver la camisa empapada de sangre de su compañero- ¡tenemos que llevarte de inmediato a un doctor!

Estoy bien- dijo con un ademán Tatsuha, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero una punzada de dolor lo hizo esbozar una mueca que no escapó a los ojos de Sakuma.

Vamos Tatsuha- ordenó tomándolo del brazo, guiándolo fuera del callejón- tenemos que curarte.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes tú solo no da?, Kuma-chan dice que te ves un poco pálido, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

Ryuichi revoloteaba alrededor de Tatsuha haciéndole toda clase de preguntas respecto a su salud, aunque el doctor del hospital al que habían ido para que curara al moreno había dicho que la herida no era grave, y que con un poco de descanso y medicamentos sanaría en poco tiempo, el cantante estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido, después de todo había sido su idea irse de vagos en la noche; nada de eso habría pasado si se hubieran quedado en su cuarto tal como lo había indicado K, quien por suerte ya no estaba en la recepción del hotel cuando los dos había regresaron a las dos de la madrugada.

Me siento bien- sonrió Tatsuha- aunque me sentiría mejor si me pudiera apoyar en ti para descansar mi brazo.

Por supuesto- dijo Ryuichi- acomodando el brazo de Tatsuha sobre su hombro ante la mirada soñadora, y pervertida del moreno, quien aprovecho para acercarlo más a él so pretexto de que se sentía muy cansado y necesitaba recargarse.

Los dos se encaminaron lentamente a la habitación de Shuichi, haciendo pausas a cada momento porque Tatsuha alegaba sentirse exhausto, en esos momentos el moreno aprovechaba para abrazar descaradamente a Ryuichi, quien mimaba y daba palabras de aliento a su amigo herido.

Espero que todavía esté despierto mi hermano, él tiene la llave de la habitación. – dijo Tatsuha parándose frente a la puerta del cuarto del cantante pelirrosa, se disponía a llamar cuando un gemido placentero, que reconoció como de su cuñado, confirmó que Yuki todavía no estaba dormido, de hecho, estaba muy despierto y ocupado en asuntos que Tatsuha no tardó en adivinar que eran al pegar la oreja a la puerta para escuchar bien todo lo que ocurría.

Yukiiii, no te detengas... ah... sí... qué bueno....

¿Tat-chan?, ¿no vas a tocar no da?

Este....

Oh...- murmuró Ryuichi, al acercarse a la puerta había escuchado lo mismo que Tatsuha. se sonrojó levemente alejándose de la habitación, volteando al rostro, con la mirada perdido en el pasillo, mientras abrazaba a Kumagoru- Puedes quedarte conmigo.

¿Eh?

¡Acompáñame no da!, haremos una fiesta de pijamas tú, Kuma-cha y yo- exclamó Ryu-chan sonriéndole a Tatsuha, ¡será muy divertido, comeremos dulces y veremos mis videos favoritos!

Dormir....dormir con Sakuma...- el moreno Uesugi sintió que una oleada de calor invadía su cuerpo, la baba comenzó a salir de su boca así como un fino hilo de sangre de su nariz, síntomas inequívocos de las cosas enfermas y retorcidas que pasaban por su mente.

¡Vamos Tat-chan!- Ryuichi tiró suavemente del brazo de su amigo, conduciéndolo al elevador.

Ponte cómodo no da, te traeré algo de beber del mini bar.

Sí, gracias- murmuró el moreno, sintiéndose sumamente nervioso mientras se sentaba en el sillón, quitándose la chamarra, notando apenado que aún llevaba puesta su camisa manchada de sangre.

Toma- dijo Ryuichi sonriéndole mientras le extendía un vaso con refresco- veré si tengo algo que prestarte para que duermas no da, aunque Tat-chan es demasiado grande, no le quedará la ropa de Ryu-chan- meditó pensativo mientras iba su cuarto, siendo seguido por la mirada lujuriosa del moreno Uesugi, quien tomó nota mental de dónde dormía el cantante, por si acaso se le ofrecía algo en la noche.

Tatsuha se quitó la camisa, tocando su herida vendada en el hombro, a pesar de los analgésicos aún le dolía, aunque no le importaba, haría lo que fuera por su honey.

Tat-chan- ¿aún te molesta?- Ryuichi miraba a Tatsuha con una expresión preocupada, sosteniendo en los brazos una enorme playera promocional del Tour de Bad Luck.

No es nada grave.

Pero es mi culpa- susurró el pequeño cantante sentándose junto al moreno, tocándole el hombro herido- perdón- dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ryuichi... - murmuró el moreno acariciándole el rostro con una mano, atrayéndolo hacia él, depositando un beso en sus labios, acercándolo más con la otra mano, frotando su espalda, tomando su cintura.

El beso comenzó como algo suave, pero fue subiendo poco a poco de intensidad, Tatsuha acarició con su lengua el interior de la dulce boca de Ryuichi, quien sabía a piña colada. Era todo un sueño hecho realidad, estar en la habitación de su ídolo, acostado junto a él en el sillón, acariciándolo, quitándole la playera, recorriendo su suave piel, besándole el cuello, el pecho, lamiendo sus pequeños pezones hasta dejarlos duros, escuchando sus gemidos, viendo su hermoso rostro sonrojado, tocando su creciente erección, la fantasía de Tatsuha ahora era verdad.

Olvidándose por completo de su hombro lastimado, Tatsuha se concentró en tomar todo lo que podía del pequeño cantante, acariciando todo su cuerpo sin separarse mas que por breves momentos de sus labios. Con ágiles dedos comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Ryuichi, bajando lentamente el cierre, introduciendo luego una mano bajo la ropa interior para palpar su virilidad erecta.

-¡Tat-chan!- gimió Ryuichi al sentir el contacto- escuchar su nombre con esa nota de placer en la voz de su amado sólo hizo que la excitación del moreno creciera. Por fin iba a poseer ese cuerpo pequeño y delicado...¿delicado? El recuerdo de Sakuma golpeando al vago en el callejón vino a su mente, su ídolo tenía una expresión fiera y seria, a esa imagen la sucedió una de Ryu-chan sonriendo inocentemente con un helado en cada mano, y ahora, contempló el bello rostro que tenía cerca de él, estaba con un hermoso y complaciente Ryuichi. "Nadie me conoce de verdad" , esa enigmática frase que el cantante pronunció en el bar resonó en su cabeza.... ¿quién era Sakuma Ryuichi?, ¿cuál era su verdadero rostro?, él tampoco lo sabía. Tatsuha se quedó quieto, suspendiendo sus caricias. Él, quien se decía ser el mayor admirador y conocedor de Sakuma, no era diferente de todos los demás miembros de las multitudes sin nombre que lo clamaban en los conciertos.

¿Tatsuha?

Yo...lo siento...-murmuró el moreno quitándose de encima de Ryuichi,- no quiero ser como los demás...no quiero hacer esto sin antes haberte conocido de verdad... perdón... espero no ofenderte- Uesugi lanzó una mirada furtiva a su ídolo, quien tenía una expresión un tanto confundida.

Me has sorprendido- dijo con voz suave Sakuma, levantándose del sillón, parándose frente a Tatsuha - pensé que eras un alocado adolescente calenturiento, no me esperaba esto. Sonrió tímidamente.

¿Sakuma?

Pero... no irás a dejarme así, ¿verdad?, sería muy descortés de tu parte-murmuró el cantante con voz sexy esbozando una sonrisa pícara mientras tomaba la barbilla de Tatsuha con la mano, deslizando un dedo por los labios entreabiertos del moreno y señalando su erección que clamaba ser atendida.

Por supuesto- sonrió Tatsuha maliciosamente, chupando el dedo de Ryuichi para después posar una mano sobre su cadera, atrayéndolo hacia él, terminando de bajarle el pantalón con la otra mano, tomando su sexo erguido, introduciéndoselo de inmediato en la boca.

Ah....sí....- gimió Sakuma enterrando los dedos en el cabello negro de Uesugi, disfrutando su la calidez, de su humedad, de su lengua experimentada, que no dejaba de recorrerlo ni un instante, brindándole un inmenso placer.

El moreno tomó su tiempo, quería disfrutar a Ryuichi, y hacer que él disfrutara también, lamió lentamente su miembro mientras lo sujetaba con suavidad frotándolo deliciosamente, las manos un tanto ásperas de Tatsuha ocasionaron que Sakuma sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y lanzara un gemido bajo y suave, lleno de sensualidad que excitó al moreno. Tatsuha apretó con una mano el trasero desnudo de Ryuichi, y deslizó un dedo dentro de él, ocasionando que escapara de los labios del cantante un pequeño grito de sorpresa y placer.

Sakuma movió las caderas hacia adelante, quería más de la boca del moreno, quería que lo aliviara de esa presión que sentía crecer más y más en su interior. Tatsuha entendió su muda súplica y lo complació aumentando la velocidad de sus caricias, chupando con fuerza la punta del goteante miembro del cantante, introduciendo un dedo más en su aterciopelado interior.

¡No te detengas!- gimió Ryuichi con voz sensual, ronca de deseo, sujetando la nunca de Uesugi con una mano, asegurándose que su cabeza no se moviera de lugar, revolviéndole el cabello, mientras que con la otra recorría la amplia espalda del moreno. – La fricción, la humedad, los dedos tocando un punto sensible dentro de él, todo eso fue demasiado, imposible de aguantar más, y arqueando la espalda, Ryuichi se derramó en la boca de Tatsuha, quien bebió todo lo que tenía para darle mientras algunas gotas salpicaban su rostro y el líquido escapaba por las comisuras de su boca. Cuando hubo terminado, sacó el sexo de Sakuma de su boca y observó con reverencia el rostro ruborizado de su ídolo.

Satisfecho, y jadeando suavemente, Ryuichi se sentó en las piernas de Tatsuha, lamiendo las gotas de líquido blanco que estaban en su rostro, intercambiando besos húmedos, lánguidos y sensuales en los que pudo notar su propio sabor, acariciando la piel caliente y perlada de sudor de su improvisado amante. De pronto, el cantante sintió la erección de Uesugi entre sus piernas, atrapada aún en el pantalón.

Tat-chan- ronroneó Sakuma al oído del moreno, quien ese mismo momento sintió que se le erizaba la piel, olvidando todo el discurso que había dicho antes, qué importaba si no sabía quién era en realidad su honey, la mejor manera de descubrirlo sería introduciéndose, literalmente, muy profundamente en su interior.

Sakuma....

¡Buenas noches Tat-chan! – exclamó repentinamente un alegre Ryu-chan, quien se levantó de un salto y se fue muy contento, Kumagorou en mano, a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con pasador, dejando a un sorprendido y sexualmente insatisfecho Tatsuha, dándose de topes contra el sillón, el moreno se maldijo a sí mismo por intentar ser algo más que un adolescente calenturiento. Ni modo... esa noche tendría que aliviarse él solo, como había hecho en otras tantas ocasiones...

FIN del capítulo.

Y bueno... por fin terminé este capítulo, tardé horrores en hacerlo... ¡, aparte de porque estaba trabada en una parte, estoy hasta el tope de trabajo en la uni. --

Espero que les haya gustado lo que escribí, ya saben, pueden mandarme un mail para dudas o sugerencias. :D Gracias a todas las que dejan un comentario.

¡Nos vemos! Espero que pronto... P


	5. Cásate conmigo

Bad Luck Tour

Capítulo V: "Cásate conmigo"

Autor: Geisha Sakura

E-mail: 

Web: 

Clasificación: PG

Advertencias: Algo de shonen ai, este episodio está muy light. P

Disclaimer: Gravi no es mío TT, brincos diera, todo pertenece a Maki-sensei y demás compañías relacionadas.

El sol se filtraba por las cortinas rojas semi cerradas de la lujosa habitación de hotel, era de mañana, casi las 10, pero los huéspedes no parecían tener intención de levantarse pronto, yacían inconscientes en la cama entre un revoltijo de sábanas, cojines y colcha, durmiendo profundamente. El pequeño pelirrosa estaba boca abajo, sin ninguna prenda encima, con la cara hundida en los cojines y la cadera sobre un almohadón, a su lado, un hermoso, y desnudo, hombre rubio dormía de costado, pasando un brazo posesivamente sobre la espalda de su compañero, como si aún en sueños quisiera asegurarse de que no se fuera de su lado, asegurarse de que le pertenecía completamente.

La luz le dio en la cara a Shuichi, quien sintiendo el calor, abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando, agitando sus largas pestañas, enfocó la vista, tomando conciencia de donde se encontraba, levantó un poco la cabeza y con languidez, la volvió a recargar en la almohada, sintiéndose demasiado adormilado y cómodo como para tener ganas de moverse. Al percibir un peso sobre su espalda volteó la cara, encontrándose con el rostro apacible de su amante. Shuichi sonrió ante tal visión, Yuki lucía hermoso, con los mechones rubios cayendo sobre sus ojos, los labios entreabiertos, su pecho bajando y subiendo acompasadamente, todo él reflejaba calma, paz, y sobre todo, un estado de completa satisfacción. Shuichi se movió para abrazar al bello durmiente que tenía a su lado, pero un tirón en las muñecas le recordó que no estaba en condiciones de moverse libremente.

La noche anterior, tras buscar por toda la habitación, Shuichi finalmente encontró bajo la cama la llave de las esposas que apresaban a Eiri, y más tardó en liberarlo que él en esposarlo al lecho, y con gran satisfacción, se dedicó toda la noche a hacerle pagar por haberlo atado anteriormente. Puso a su amante boca arriba, boca abajo, de un lado, del otro, siempre esposado para que no pusiera la menor resistencia, y no es que el pelirrosa pensara hacerlo en realidad, estaba más que ansioso de los besos y caricias de su amante tras todo ese tiempo de separación, pero Eiri también aprovechó para torturarlo llevándolo al borde del clímax para detenerse y dejarlo así por un rato, mientras iba a servirse una copa del mini bar o a fumar en la terraza de la habitación.

Shuichi se sonrojó intensamente al recordar todo lo que habían hecho hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y también sonrió pícaramente admitiendo lo mucho que lo había disfrutado.

Una sorpresiva llamada telefónica despertó al rubio, quien de un manotazo levantó la bocina del aparato.

-Shuichiiiiiiiii, más vale que estés vestido y a punto de bajar a la recepción del hotel- gritó una voz con un fuerte acento norteamericano- o iré por ti y mi mágnum hará que te des prisa, jajajaja-

Malhumorado por el súbito despertar, el escritor colgó de un golpe el auricular y se levantó, frotándose la frente, poniéndose unos pantalones y buscando su paquete de cigarros en la mesita de noche.

-Tu manager habló- murmuró de espaldas, con un cigarrillo en la boca, a su cautivo amante - será mejor que te arregles pronto para que vayas a donde te necesitan.

-Este....Yuki...¿me podrías quitar las esposas?, creo que no puedo ir a ningún lado con todo y cabecera de la cama- pidió el joven cantante, con una risita nerviosa y un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas mientras hacía resonar las cadenas para enfatizar su actual estado.

Al escuchar a su amante, Yuki se volteó, sonriendo ante el espectáculo de tener bien sujeto al latoso pelirrosa, quien lo miraba con cara de perrito regañado.

-Mmm...., tal vez debe dejarte ahí y esperar a que K, junto con tus demás compañeros vengan y te encuentren esposado a la cama... y desnudo- dijo Eiri con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras recorría con un dedo la espalda de Shuichi, ocasionándole escalofríos, hasta que llegó a su trasero, donde pellizcó suavemente una de sus nalgas.

-¡Auch! ¡¡Yukiiiii, no seas malooo!!- Shuichi comenzó a patalear y a sollozar, armando tal escándalo que el escritor le tiró un almohadazo para hacerlo callar.

-De verdad que eres ruidoso- gruñó mientras se sentaba en la cama y le quitaba las esposas al pequeño- nunca, pero nunca te callas- dijo con sorna, haciendo que Shuichi se sonrojara al entender bien a lo que se refería.

-Listo, eres libre, ahora date prisa en vestirte, que es muy temprano para escuchar balazos- sentenció Yuki al dejar libre al cantante, quien de inmediato se lanzó sobre él, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y para después rápidamente morderle la oreja.

-¡Shuichi!- gritó el escritor lanzándole otra almohada a su amante, que chocó contra la puerta del baño tras la cual el cantante se puso a salvo. Después de unos minutos de escuchar el agua correr en la regadera, Shuichi salió con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura, teniendo una mirada compungida en el rostro.

-¡Yuki! ¡me dejaste marcas por todos lados!- gritó Shuichi señalando pequeños puntos enrojecidos que estaban esparcidos por su pecho, estómago, piernas y brazos.

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó indiferente Eiri, recargado en sobre varias almohadas, con un brazo tras la cabeza, fumando un cigarrillo y cambiando los canales de la televisión- siempre lo hago, a ti te gusta.

-Sí...-admitió el cantante bajando la mirada y poniéndose rojo- ¡pero te he dicho que no lo hagas donde se puedan ver!- gritó levantando un dedo acusador que apuntaba al rubio- ¡me da pena!, ¡no pienso salir así lleno de marcas de besos!, ¡todos me van a lanzar miradas curiosas y yo me moriré de vergüenza! ¡Además tengo las muñecas enrojecidas por las esposas! ¡Parece que fui a una sesión sadomasoquista!

-No hagas tanto drama por pequeñeces...

-¡No son pequeñeces!, ¡mira esta marca de aquí, grande y roja, justo en el cuello, además tiene una forma chistosa, imposible que alguien no se fije en ella!- continuó gritando el cantante casi al borde de la histeria.

-Mmm....me parece que se te ve bien- sonrió Yuki aplastando el cigarrillo en el cenicero, para acto seguido bajarse de la cama, acercándose con movimientos felinos a Shuichi, quien instintivamente retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, quedando acorralado entre su amante y el muro. Eiri tomó el mentón de cantante con una mano, obligándolo a levantar el rostro, obteniendo libre acceso a su cuello, por donde deslizó lentamente su lengua, prestando especial atención a ese punto enrojecido.

-Yuki...-gimió el pelirrosa ante las sensuales caricias de su amante.

-Ven Shu-chan- dijo Eiri arrastrándolo de un brazo hasta el baño, frente al espejo- Mira- le indicó mientras señalaba la marca roja de su cuello- ¿no le encuentras forma de algo?

-Este.....- Shuichi giró la cabeza y movió el cuello para ver desde diferentes ángulos el punto rojo por el que Yuki parecía tan interesado- mmm... me parece.... parece..... ¡parece un corazón!-volteó a ver con ojos brillantes a Eiri, quien sonrió con aprobación- Yukiii, ¿me hiciste esa marca con forma de corazón a propósito?, ¡¡aaaahh, qué lindooo!!!- Shuichi se colgó del cuello de su amante y comenzó llenarlo de besos en todo el rostro.

-¡Cálmate Shu!- gruñó Eiri quitándoselo de encima, pero contento de ver que su pequeño gesto romántico había tenido efecto.

-¿Pero, cómo lo hiciste?

-Secreto- murmuró Eiri guiñándole el ojo- es una marca de propiedad, nadie más puede tocarte- continuó mientras le acariciaba el cabello, aún no olvidaba el asunto de la noche anterior, aunque todo resultó un malentendido Sakuma seguía sin darle mucha confianza. 

-¿Marca de propiedad?, ¿soy ganado acaso?- dijo Shu haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, te diré... a veces te comportas como un animalito salvaje.

-Yukiiiii!

-¡Anda!, termina de vestirte de una vez- ordenó Yuki saliendo del baño seguido por un aún mojado y marcado pequeño pelirrosa, quien rápidamente se secó con la toalla, tomó unas prendas del armario y se las colocó. Para la ocasión eligió un atuendo casual pero elegante, pantalones de cuero rojo oscuro no muy apretados, una camisa negra de manga larga con los botones superiores abiertos y, para esconder la marca, un collar de cuero algo grueso, además de unas muñequeras también de cuero que ocultaron las huellas que dejaron las esposas.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Hay una reunión del club local de fans de Bad Luck, cantaremos una canción o dos, contestaremos preguntas y firmaremos autógrafos, lo de siempre- respondió Shuichi mientras se secaba a toda prisa el cabello rosado con la secadora.

-¿Tardarás mucho?

-Espero que no, aunque con K nunca se sabe, luego se inventa de última hora promociones extrañas para aumentar las ventas, una vez organizó un Bingo streap, cada chica que ganaba tenía el derecho de pedir que nos quitáramos una prenda, fue de las cosas más vergonzosas que he hecho en mi vida, por suerte casi al final las fans se emocionaron demasiado y casi se nos van encima, tuvimos que salir corriendo, jeje, esas chicas pueden estar bastante locas- rió Shuichi mientras se terminaba de peinar, abotonándose después los botones superiores de la camisa, en vista de que se alcanzaban a vislumbrar varios pequeños y sospechosos puntos rojos.

Yuki volvió a concentrar su vista en la televisión, no le agradaba nada lo que Shuichi le acababa de contar. El pelirrosa, con todo lo latoso, gritón, llorón y baka que podía ser era suyo, sólo suyo. 

Encaramándose de un salto a la cama, junto a Yuki, Shuichi le dio un beso rápido a modo de despedida. - ¡Nos vemos más tarde!- dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta, agitando la mano- estaré en el salón Rainbow, aquí mismo en el hotel, por si te sientes solo y quieres acompañarme- concluyó poniendo una sonrisa boba.- Adiós, adiós- continuó despidiéndose alegremente hasta que cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-Baka- murmuró Yuki con una leve sonrisa. El escritor decidió aprovechar la mañana, apagó la televisión, sacó su lap top y la conectó al servicio de Internet del hotel dispuesto a revisar su correo electrónico.

El salón Rainbow tenía capacidad para 500 personas cómodamente sentadas, pero  
esa mañana había rebasado la cifra, pues 800 jovencitas, y algunas ya entradas en años, así como uno que otro chico, llenaban con su incesante plática el recinto, se escuchaban por todos lados chillidos de excitación, en espera de que Bad Luck apareciera en el pequeño escenario montado al frente del salón.

Shuichi entró al camerino que estaba en una habitación antes del salón, con el que conectaba mediante una puerta. Dentro del vestidor se encontraba todo el personal que acompaña a Bad Luck en la gira, ultimando detalles, a Suguru y a Hiro los estaban terminando de peinar y K arreglaba cuestiones de seguridad con los fornidos guardaespaldas, especialmente en lo que se refería a huidas efectivas por si las fans se ponían locas y trataban de desvestir a los artistas como ya había sucedido en otras ocasiones.

-¡La li ho! – saludó alegremente el pelirrosa, consiguiendo que todos voltearan a verle.

-Mr. Shindo!, menos mal que decide acompañarnos- exclamó K con sarcasmo mientras apuntaba en la frente con su mágnum al vocalista, éste palideció y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Perdón K, me quedé dormido, jeje. 

-Mal, muy mal, todas sus fieles admiradoras, las Luckys, llegaron desde temprano,¡debes ser más profesional y no hacerlas esperar, anda a arreglarte!- espetó el manager llevando a punta de pistola hasta el tocador al cantante, situándolo en el lugar que había ocupado Suguru, donde la peinadora comenzó a acomodar sus desordenados y rosados cabellos.

-¿Luckys?- murmuró Shuichi a Hiro, a quien la maquillista le aplicaba un poco de sombra para resaltar sus ojos.

-Así es como K ha decidido llamar de ahora en adelante a nuestras fans.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, ya sabes que hay otros músicos que le ponen algún nombre bonito a sus admiradoras, y a ellas les gusta, las hace sentir especiales y parte de un grupo. K no podía dejar pasar semejante oportunidad de tener contentas, y gastando en productos nuestros, a las fans.

-¿Y por qué Luckys?

-Pues ya sabes, Bad Luck, Luck, Luckys.

-Oh....- asintió con entendimiento Shuichi, mientras cerraba los ojos para que la maquillista le delineara los párpados.

-Ok, boys, it´s show time!- gritó K indicándole a sus apoderados que era hora de salir al escenario.

Los tres miembros de la banda atravesaron la pequeña puerta que conectaba con el salón, quedando tras una cortina negra, las luces se apagaron, el griterío se intensificó, los reflectores apuntaron a la cortina y los artistas salieron tras de ella, acompañados de un aullido que podía helar la sangre el más valiente, por suerte ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con las fans más entusiastas. Tomando sus instrumentos, la banda tocó The Rage Beat y Spicy Marmalade, ante una lluvia de aplausos, silbidos y piropos subidos de tono. Al concluir la interpretación, vino la firma de autógrafos, los elementos de seguridad se encargaron de formar tres filas, una por cada integrante. Las chicas les dieron a firmar desde la tradicional foto o CD, hasta ropa interior y una tortuga, además de que les dieron numerosos obsequios, en su mayoría muñecos de peluche, dulces, y flores, a los que los chicos agradecían con una encantadora sonrisa que dejaba tiesa a más de una fan.

-Y ahora viene el momento esperado por todas- anunció K una vez que Bad Luck terminó de firmar todo lo firmable que se estuviera quieto el suficiente tiempo como para estamparle una rúbrica- la gran promoción especial exclusiva para las Luckys miembros del club oficial.

-¿De qué esta hablando?- murmuró Shuichi al oído de Hiro sobándose la mano, que le había quedado acalambrada.

-Es una loca promoción que se le ocurrió a K poco antes de salir de tour- informó Suguru.

-¿Y por qué no lo sabíamos?

-Para que no se negaran a participar.

-¿Cómo es que tú sí sabías de esto?- preguntó Hiro.

-Tohma me lo dijo, K le informa todo y mi primo no tiene inconvenientes en transmitirme esa información- sonrió Fujisaki con suficiencia.

-Esto me da mala espina- susurró Shuichi tragando saliva, él mejor que nadie sabía las locas cosas que K era capaz de hacer con tal de que ganaran más dinero y popularidad.

-Todas aquellas que compraron en la preventa vía Internet el CD promocional de la gira que incluye un remix de Glaring Dream y un bonus track de Shuichi cantando en la ducha.....-  
-¡¿Qué cosa?!- exclamó el vocalista poniendo unos ojos grandes como platos- ¿cuándo hizo eso? -masculló furioso preguntando a Hiro-

-No tengo idea, y tampoco quisiera saberlo, la verdad sería demasiado escalofriante- sentenció el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

-... podrán participar en la rifa de una cita con uno de los miembros de Bad Luck.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el griterío frenético de las fans terminó por poner malo a Shuichi, ¡sólo eso le faltaba!, ¡que K los rifara como premios de feria!

-Para dar legalidad de este concurso, la presidenta del fan club oficial de esta ciudad, la señorita Mikako Anoe sacará los tres boletos ganadores de la urna, pase al frente por favor.  
Una linda chica, de aproximadamente 20 años, con larga y lustrosa cabellera negra, ojos brillantes y tez blanca, que se encontraba en la primera fila avanzó con elegancia hacia el escenario, una vez estando arriba saludó amablemente con un apretón de manos, y también con un besito, a cada uno de los miembros de la banda, además de darles una tarjeta de presentación con los datos del fan club de Muroran, como dirección, teléfono y página web.

-Este es un momento muy emocionante para todas las Luckys del club oficial- dijo la chica tomando el micrófono que le ofrecía K- ahora podemos darnos cuenta de que Bad Luck nos quiere tanto como nosotras a ellos, ¡larga vida a Bad Luck!, ¡que viva Bad Luck!

-¡Qué viva!, ¡que viva!- corearon las fans al borde de la histeria.

-Tengo miedo Hiro- dijo Shuichi clavando las uñas en el brazo de su amigo- quien sabe con qué clase de fan rabiosa me pueda tocar.

-Tranquilo, no es para tanto- trató de tranquilizarlo el pelirrojo- mira a Suguru, él está calmado.

-Eso es porque ésta es la única manera como podría conseguir una cita- gruñó Shuichi sacándole la lengua el tecladista, todavía sentido porque no los hubiera prevenido del peligro.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡yo también soy popular!-

-Claro, ¡con las estudiantes de primaria!

El anuncio de la primera ganadora terminó con la discusión, una linda niña de aproximadamente 12 años subía al escenario, ella iba a pasar una encantadora cita con Fujisaki.

-¡¡Pffff!!- Shuichi se tapó la boca para no reírse ruidosamente al ver la pareja de Suguru.

A Hiro le tocó salir con una chica llenita casi de su estatura, que no paró de hablar en cuanto se situó al lado del guitarrista. Cuando fue el turno de que rifaran a Shuichi, éste sentía que se le salía el corazón de los nervios, afortunadamente para él, Moeko Murai, la feliz ganadora, era una chica de 16 años bastante mona, con cabello castaño lacio y largo, grandes ojos color café que se ocultaban tras unos lentes y una sonrisa tímida, quien se sonrojó cuando se colocó junto al vocalista.

- Pero no crean que esto se termina aquí- voceó K al más puro estilo de quien vende un producto en una oferta especial- porque también Sakuma Ryuichi podrá ser suyo para salir en una cita de ensueño.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!- otra vez el ensordecedor griterío cimbró el salón en cuanto Sakuma se paró en el escenario, muy sonriente, saludando a todas las chicas con una mano y moviendo a Kumagorou para que hiciera lo propio. La afortunada ganadora de la cita con Ryuichi fue la presidenta del club de fans, lo que despertó una que otra suspicacia entre las presentes, pero no hicieron mayor escándalo cuando los artistas, y sus citas, se fueron del recinto por la puerta detrás del escenario.

- La cita será en el parque de diversiones- anunció K- desde este momento hasta las 6 de la tarde los chicos son todos suyos señoritas- dijo guiñándoles el ojo a las jovencitas, quienes soltaron risitas, la pareja de Hiro, que se llamaba Tomiko Shinai, se le colgó del brazo al guitarrista. La pequeña pareja de Suguru, Aya Serako, lo miraba admirada con grandes ojos brillantes y un intenso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Por su parte, Mikako le sonreía cortésmente a Sakuma y celebraba las ocurrencias de Kumagorou. 

- Qué suerte tiene la señorita Anoe- murmuró Moeko- salir con Sakuma-san debe ser fantástico.

-¿También eres su admiradora?- preguntó Shuichi.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo entusiasmada la chica- ¡ah!, ¡pero no me malinterprete!, no crea que me gusta más que usted Shindo-san- exclamó preocupada de que el cantante pensara que se sentía decepcionada por haber ganado la cita con él y no con Ryuichi- lo admiro mucho, soy su mayor fan, tengo mi cuarto lleno de fotos suyas, sus videos, sus CDs, también los de Nittle Grasper, pero, es que ellos también son geniales, y los admiro mucho, aunque no más que a usted y... y....

- Tranquila- sonrió el cantante de Bad Luck tratando de calmar a la hiperactiva y confusa fan- te entiendo bien, yo también admiro mucho a Sakuma- concluyó con una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad son muy amigos?

- Por supuesto que sí, nos llevamos muy bien.

- ¿Sakuma-san lo aprecia tanto como usted a él?

- Sí, siempre que me ve me abraza muy fuerte, a veces hasta me tira al piso, jeje, es muy juguetón-

-Oh...y...y....¿alguna vez han compartido una habitación?

- Este... pues no....es la primera vez que salimos de gira juntos- respondió Shuichi extrañado por la pregunta- aunque de venida para Muroran llovió muy fuerte en la carretera y él me pidió que lo dejara dormir conmigo en mi compartimiento del autobús porque tenía mied....- el pelirrosa no terminó la oración al ver la cara tan extraña que tenía la niña, lo observaba con unos ojos grandes y brillantes, con una mirada medio fanática, además de que se veía muy roja de la cara.

- La limosina nos espera- anunció K, terminando así con el extraño interrogatorio de Moeko.

Las cuatro parejas se dirigieron al lujoso vehículo, que arrancó y se puso en camino al parque de diversiones Meryland, que era muy grande y bonito, tenía juegos extremos como montañas rusas para los más valientes o paseos en lanchas con forma de cisne para los enamorados. Shuichi sonrió al ver ese lugar tan divertido, pensando que tal vez más tarde podría convencer a Yuki de que ambos tomaran el romántico paseo en lancha. K les dio indicaciones a los artistas, así como un celular especial, por si la fan intentaba propasarse y él tenía que ir al rescate.

-Sí, claro- murmuró Shuichi molesto- primero nos vendes y luego finges que te preocupas por nosotros.

-¡Claro que me preocupo!, si no los cuido luego no podré venderlos de nuevo, ¡jajaja!, lets go boys!, ¡cumplan los sueños de esas chicas!, nos vemos junto a la rueda de la fortuna a las 6 en punto.

Cada pareja se fue en una dirección distinta, Hiro y Tomiko se encaminaron a la montaña rusa, o más bien, ella lo llevó del brazo, Suguru y Aya se dirigieron hacia las sillas voladoras, Mikako y Sakuma fueron rumbo al carrusel, y Shuichi y Moeko a la casa de los espejos. El pelirrosa se divirtió mucho con Moeko, quien era una niña encantadora, para nada la admiradora fanática violadora que él se había imaginado, aunque no dejaba de hacerle preguntas extrañas acerca de su relación con Ryuichi, él las contestó todas pensando que a él, como fan de Sakuma, también le hubiera gustado saber todo eso, o bueno, casi, el tipo de aceite para masajes favorito del cantante de Nittle Grasper no le parecía un dato relevante.

Al caer la tarde, cerca de la hora que K había puesto como fin de la cita, Shuichi y Moeko descansaban en una banca mientras comían un helado y contemplaban el atardecer cerca de la rueda de la fortuna. El ambiente era agradable, aunque comenzaba a refrescar, algunas nubes de tormenta se vislumbraban en el horizonte.

-Me divertí mucho- expresó Moeko- muchas gracias por todo Shindo-san, es usted tan lindo como me lo había imaginado.

-Yo también me la pasé bien- contestó sonriendo el pelirrosa.

-Tengo una petición para usted- murmuró Moeko poniéndose de pié de repente, tirando su helado a medio terminar en el cesto de basura, mirando fijamente a Shuichi- es algo con lo que he soñado toda mi vida, y sería la persona más feliz del mundo si me dijera que sí-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó curioso el cantante.

-¡Por favor Shindo-san!- exclamó la chica poniéndose roja al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsa una pequeña cajita- ¡cásese conmigo!- finalizó abriendo la caja, dentro de la cual había un pequeño anillo de oro, que, a pesar de su tamaño y sencillez, debió costar una fortuna para una chica como ella que no tenía mucho dinero.

-¿Quéeeeee?- gritó Shuichi parándose de un salto, derramando su helado de la sorpresa.

-¡Lo amo como no tiene idea, de verdad!- dijo Moeko con la voz entrecortada, al borde de las lágrimas, completamente sonrojada, sosteniendo la cajita en dirección al anonadado cantante- ¡desde su prime sencillo adoré su voz, su persona, es mi hombre ideal, y quiero estar para siempre junto a usted, nunca nadie lo amará ni conocerá mejor que yo!

-Gracias- murmuró Shuichi tomando entre sus manos las de la pequeña, junto con el anillo- pero yo tengo alguien a quien amo, si dices conocerme tan bien como dices sabrás que estoy con Yuki Eiri, y lo quiero mucho, me sentiría muy triste sin él. No llores por favor- dijo el pelirrosa secando las lágrimas que comenzaban a escurrir por las mejillas de Moeko.

-Es por mí, ¿verdad?- susurró con amargura- ¿cómo podría usted llegar a querer a alguien fea e insignificante como yo?- dijo llorando a lágrima viva.

-No, para nada- expresó Shuichi abrazando contra su pecho a la joven, quien se sujetó a él y lloró con fuerzas- eres una chica muy linda, es sólo que cuando te enamoras de alguien es inevitable, es una fuerza de atracción muy grande que nadie puede separar. Eso es lo que siento por Yuki, nunca podría dejarlo, ni él a mí. ¿Comprendes?

-Sí- contestó Moeko en un susurro ahogado por el llanto.

Después de un rato, la chica se tranquilizó, Shuichi no había dejado de acariciarle la cabeza, que seguía recargada en su pecho.

-Gracias Shindo-san- ya estoy mejor- expresó Moeko separándose del cantante, cuando un jalón en el cabello la obligó a volver a pegarse a él.- ¡Auch!

-Espera- dijo Shuichi- te atoraste con mi collar- tras varios intentos de zafarle el mechó enredado, el pelirrosa decidió que sería más fácil si se quitaba el collar, una vez hecho esto, pudo fácilmente desenredar a la chica.

-¿Y esa mancha roja?- preguntó curiosa la joven señalando en el cuello del cantante la marca de amor que Yuki le había hecho.

-Estee......, es una marca de nacimiento, jejeje- rió nervioso Shuichi, sonrojándose al recordar la comprometedora mancha.

-Nunca la había visto, y eso que tengo absolutamente todas sus fotos.

-Es queeeeee.... la maquillan, sí, eso es, le ponen maquillaje para que no se vea.

-¿Y eso por qué?, a mí me parece interesante, sobre todo porque tiene una forma curiosa- dijo Moeko ajustándose los lentes para ver mejor- ¡forma de corazón!

-¿Sí, verdad?, ¡qué curioso!, jejeje- dijo Shuichi con una risita nerviosa, volviéndose a poner a toda prisa el collar- ¡Ahí vienen los demás!, ¡es hora de irnos!- exclamó aliviado al ver a las otras parejas, y a K, llegar al punto de reunión.

-¡Aquí termina la cita de ensueño de las afortunadas Luckys, los chicos de Bad Luck, y Sakuma –san!- expresó K- ¡ahora pónganse todos juntos para la foto del recuerdo! Tras numerosos flashazos, el manager les dijo a las chicas que las llevaría a su casa, Moeko no aceptó, diciendo que ella vivía muy cerca y podía irse caminando. La joven se despidió agitando la mano, con una sonrisa un tanto triste y se perdió entre la multitud del parque.

-Me preocupa un poco Moeko- dijo Shuichi a sus compañeros camino al hotel, una vez que hubieron dejado a la última muchacha en su hogar- se le veía muy triste.

-¿Por qué no da?- preguntó Sakuma con la boca llena de los dulces que había comprado en el parque- ¿no le gustaron las golosinas y los juegos? A Kuma-chan sí, se divirtió mucho con la linda señorita Mikako.

-Es que....- comenzó Shuichi, dudando si debía decirles lo sucedido a sus compañeros- bueno, les contaré, pero no le digan a nadie ¿si?, menos a Yuki.

-¿Qué te hizo?, ¿trató de propasarse contigo?- bromeó Hiro pellizcando el cachte de su amigo.

-¡Auch!, nooo, me propuso matrimonio.

-¡¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!!- exclamaron todos al unísono, hasta Kumagurou estaba sorprendido.

-Sí, llevaba anillo y todo, por supuesto que le dije que no, y pareció entenderlo, pero no sé... estas fans están medio locas...no quisiera que hiciera algo alocado....

-¿Algo como saltar de un puente?- dijo Suguru mirando hacia arriba por la ventanilla de la limosina, que se había detenido en un alto.

-¡No seas tan drástico Suguru!- exclamó horrorizado Shuichi.

-¡Pues eso es lo que parece que quiere hacer!- dijo el tecladista señalando a una conocida figura que estaba parada sobre la baranda del elevado puente peatonal, bajo el cual estaban. Todos se agruparon en torno a la ventanilla y dieron gritos de sorpresa cuando comprobaron que sí, la suicida se trataba de Moeko. Shuichi se bajó del vehículo, aprovechando que los autos estaban detenidos, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras del puente peatonal, seguido por los demás, incluyendo K, a quien Kumagorou había puesto al tanto de la situación.

-¡Moeko!, ¡¿qué haces?!- gritó Shuichi cuando llegó cerca de la chica, quien se abrazaba a un pilar del puente, con un pie sobre la baranda y el otro balanceándose sobre el mar de autos.

-¡Shindo-san!- exclamó la pequeña perdiendo un poco el equilibrio por la sorpresa de encontrarse al cantante, ante un grito de horror por parte de todos.

-¡Agárrete bien!, ¡no te sueltes!- instruyó el pelirrosa avanzando poco a poco hacia ella.

-¡No se acerque Shindo-san!, es mejor así, ¡saltaré y terminaré con mi patética vida de una vez por todas!

-¿Pero por qué dices eso?

-Ahora que usted me ha rechazado no tengo motivos para seguir viviendo- dijo la joven entre sollozos- casarme con usted era la única ilusión de mi vida, ahora que la he perdido no poseo una razón para continuar existiendo.

-¡Pero Moeko! ¡Eres muy joven, ¡por favor, haré cualquier cosa si no saltas!, menos casarme contigo, claro, ¡vamos!- insistió el cantante al ver que la chica no tenía intenciones de bajarse del peligroso lugar- ¡debe haber algo que todavía te ilusione!, ¡algo que te guste!, ¡algo que pueda hacer por ti!

-Yo....sí... hay algo....- expresó Moeko con esa cara rara que ponía cuando lo interrogaba sobre Ryuichi, esa cara que le daba escalofríos a Shuichi- ¡quiero que Sakuma-san y usted se den un beso!

-¡¡¡¿¿Queeeee???!!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¡Si no lo hacen ahora mismo saltaré!- amenazó soltándose un poco del pilar.

-¿No preferirías que Kuma-chan se lo diera por mí no da?

-¡No!

Los dos cantantes se miraron nerviosos, la chica estaba loca, era capaz de cumplir su amenaza, y ellos no deseaban que una vida se perdiera si podían evitarlo haciendo algo tan sencillo como darse un beso. Sakuma asintió y le entregó a Kumagorou a Hiro- los conejitos no deben ver estas cosas no da- Ryuichi se acercó a Shuichi, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¡Así no!- gritó Moeko sosteniéndose apenas con una mano del pilar, agitando la otra impaciente, balanceándose peligrosamente sobre la baranda por la conmoción- ¡quiero ver un beso largo y apasionado como los de los mangas yaoi!, ¡Ay!- a todos se les heló la sangre cuando la joven dio un resbalón y estuvo a punto de caer del puente, por suerte logró sujetarse a tiempo para el alivio de los presentes.

-Otra más y se cae- dijo Suguru angustiado.

Precedida por un relámpago y un trueno, una fina lluvia comenzó a caer, todos intercambiaron miradas significativas, en esas circunstancias era muy fácil que la chica se resbalara y cayera.

-Lo siento Shuichi- murmuró Sakuma tomando de repente por la cintura al pelirrosa, pegándolo junto a él, poniendo su otra mano en su cabeza, atrayéndola hacia la suya, para posteriormente tomar sus labios en un apasionado beso. El vocalista de Bad Luck no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, pronto se encontró devolviendo el beso, abriendo la boca para que la lengua de Sakuma entrara en ella, explorándola por completo, jugando con su lengua, mientras las manos de Ryuichi se deslizaban por la espalda de Shuichi, hasta su trasero, pellizcándolo sobre la prenda de cuero mojado que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Después de unos minutos lo único que se escuchaba era el suave sonido de la lluvia y la respiración entrecortada de los cantantes que se separaban brevemente para tomar aire y continuar el beso, mientras se acariciaban mutuamente el pecho y el cuerpo sobre las prendas mojadas. Hiro, Suguru y K, miraban sonrojados el espectáculo, Moeko, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por fin, los dos vocalistas terminaron el beso, separándose despacio, respirando trabajosamente, mirándose sonrojados a los ojos.

-¿Contenta?- preguntó Shuichi con voz ronca, rompiendo contacto visual con Sakuma.

-Mucho- dijo la chica dispuesta a bajar, cuando un trueno repentino la sobresaltó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara, pegándose en la cabeza con el pilar, precipitándose inconsciente al vacío.

FIN del episodio.

Chan chan chan, ¿se salvará Moeko?, no dejen de leer el siguiente capítulo.

Sobre el nombre las fans de Bad Luck, Luckys, se me ocurrió porque últimamente me he vuelto fan de Gackt y de L´arc en ciel, y las fans del primero se llaman Dears y las de los segundos Cielers, así es que pensé que sería una buena idea. )

Agradeceré mucho sus comentarios. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo escribir más seguido para ya terminar con este fic.


	6. Tormenta creciente

Bad Luck Tour

Capítulo VI: "Tormenta creciente"

29/05/2004.

Autor: Geisha Sakura

E-mail: 

Web: 

Clasificación: NC-17

Advertencias: Lemon, lemon y más lemon

Disclaimer: Gravitation es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo sólo los tomé prestados un ratito.

Las nubes se cerraban sobre la ciudad, haciendo la noche más oscura, iluminada a veces por la caída de un rayo, la lluvia formaba grandes charcos sobre el pavimento, sobre los cuales dos menudas figuras pasaban corriendo rápidamente, salpicándolo todo, habría sido un problema si hubiera alguien a quien mojar, pero la calle estaba desierta, a las tres de la madrugada ni un alma se dejaba ver.

Corriendo a toda prisa, las dos personas entraron en el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, dejando un rastro húmedo sobre el elegante mármol pulido de la recepción, mojando la alfombra del elevador. Con cuidado, ambas sacaron la cabeza del ascensor, buscando que estuviera libre el pasillo, lo cual así fue, todo era silencio, la lluvia golpeaba suavemente sobre las ventanas, causando un murmullo tranquilizador para quienes dormían plácidamente abrigados en sus confortables camas ajenos a la noche tormentosa.

Shuichi se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, mirando a ambos lados, aún inseguro.

Te digo que no hay nadie no da

Pero él dijo que nos estaría espiando para asegurarse de que no llegáramos tarde....- murmuró el pelirrosa haciendo un puchero.

Kumagorou dice que no te preocupes na no da, mejor entra rápido a tu habitación para que te duermas.

El joven cantante asintió, buscando entre sus ropas mojadas la tarjeta que abría su cuarto. Después de un exitoso concierto los miembros de Bad Luck y Sakuma-san habían salido a cenar, todos se retiraron temprano, menos Shuichi y Ryuichi, quienes decidieron continuar con la fiesta un rato más, pasando a un bar, donde tomaron varios cocteles y se divirtieron hasta bien entrada la madrugada, a pesar de la advertencia de su manager de que llegaran temprano al hotel porque tenían muchas cosas que hacer al día siguiente.

No la encuentro- dijo compungido Shuichi buscando por todos los bolsillos de su ropa la dichosa llave.

¿La perdiste no da?, eso es malo, vamos a la recepción para que te den otra.

A punto de dirigirse al elevador, los dos cantantes escucharon una tonadita militar silbada, que no podía provenir de otra persona mas que de K, el temido manager norteamericano. Ryuichi jaló del brazo a Shuichi hasta la puerta de su cuarto, deslizando rápidamente su tarjeta por el lector electrónico que abrió la cerradura, dejando pasar a los dos cantantes. El manager venía caminando lentamente por el pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos, se detuvo por fin frente a la habitación de Ryuichi, pasando una tarjeta maestra, que había obtenido en la recepción, con la cual pudo abrir la puerta, de un vistazo al interior, comprobó que el Sakuma dormía en su cama abrazando a su conejo de peluche, si él estaba ya en el hotel Shuichi también debía de encontrarse en su cuarto. Sonriendo al saberse obedecido, K cerró con sigilo la puerta y se alejó por el pasillo, aún silbando. La tonada se fue haciendo más lejana, hasta que no hubo otro ruido más que el de la lluvia.

Ya se fue K no da, puedes salir Shuichi- dijo Ryuichi, apartando las colchas, a su amigo, quien estaba debajo de la cama.

Menos mal- suspiró aliviado saliendo de su escondite- mejor me voy antes de que regrese otra vez y me encuentre aquí.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo, seguido por un ensordecedor trueno, las luces se apagaron, todo quedó sumido en la obscuridad por unos segundos, hasta que entraron las luces de emergencia, las cuales eran bajas y apenas lo suficientemente potentes para dar una iluminación parecida a la de las velas.

Ambos cantantes se miraron, la tormenta parecía estar arreciando. Sintiéndose cansado por el ajetreo del día, y algo mareado por los muchos cocteles que había bebido, Shuichi se despidió de Sakuma, pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta, se encontró con que estaba fuertemente cerrada. Por más que tiró de la manija, ayudado por Ryuichi y Kumagorou, no logró moverla ni un centímetro. Sakuma telefoneó a la recepción, el apagón había causado problemas con las cerraduras electrónicas y tardarían unas horas en repararlas por la fuerte tormenta.

Parece que estás atrapado aquí no da- dijo el vocalista de Nittle Grasper a Shuichi, quien temblaba un poco por el frío que le causaban sus ropas empapadas- ¡tendremos una pijamada no da! ¡a Kumagoru le gustan las visitas na no da!- exclamó feliz Ryuichi abrazando a su conejito y dando saltitos de gusto.

¡Achú!, ¡achú!

Salud no da, ¿te sientes bien Shuichi?

Tengo frío- se quejó en tono lastimero el pelirrosa abrazándose a sí mismo

Sakuma lo contempló de pies a cabeza, él vestía una camisa negra de manga larga que estaba completamente mojada y pegada a su cuerpo, así como sus pantalones de cuero oscuro, de por sí entallados,que ahora se pegaban completamente a sus caderas y piernas, como una segunda piel, delineando perfectamente la esbelta y deliciosa figura de Shindo, quien lo miraba un poco sonrojado por el alcohol, y por la pena que le causaba al saberse estudiado detenidamente. Ryuichi tragó saliva, las bajas luces le conferían a Shuichi un aire irreal, como si fuera una hermosa visión que de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer. Un ruidoso trueno rompió el incómodo silencio.

¡Un baño no da!

¿Qué?

Que necesitas darte un baño, o te enfermarás, Kumagorou dice que después de mojarte en la lluvia debes de tomar un largo baño caliente.

Pero no tengo nada con qué cambiarme.

¡No te preocupes, nosotros te prestaremos algo! Sakuma se dirigió a la cajonera, sacando una enorme playera blanca con letras rojas que decían "Nittle Grasper Tour 99" ¡Ahora a bañarse no da!- dijo empujando a su pelirrosa amigo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Ryuichi escuchó correr el agua de la ducha, y la voz de Shuichi cantando una conocida melodía. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, contemplando la puerta cerrada tras la cual estaba el cantante.... desnudo... con el agua mojando todo su cuerpo, cubierto de miles de gotas que resbalaban por su suave piel, rodeado de vapor, con las mejillas sonrojadas, un olor a fresas frescas impregnado su cuerpo a medida que se enjabonaba. Sakuma se humedeció los labios, pasando lentamente la lengua por ellos, un suave calor comenzó a nacer en su interior, la entrepierna de sus pantalones le comenzó a molestar.

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, estaba mal pensar esas cosas de Shuichi, él era sólo su amigo, lo quería mucho y.... sí, debía admitir que le gustaba, adoraba ese humor alegre y lleno de energía que siempre tenía, su inocencia, su voz, su esbelta y bien formada figura, sus piernas que tan bien lucían en esos shorts que apenas cubrían su redondo y firme trasero. "Sí, lo deseo". "No, basta". Ryuichi se levantó de la cama molesto consigo mismo por sus pecaminosos pensamientos, dispuesto a alejarse del objeto de su tentación, pero la cristalina voz del pelirrosa lo detuvo, sonaba tan... sexy.....deseaba tanto verlo cantando... cantando mojado.... Su mano estaba sobre el pomo de la puerta del baño, con voluntad propia, no sabía cuando se había colocado ahí, tragó saliva, girando suavemente, empujando despacio, lanzando una mirada furtiva al interior. Shuichi estaba de espaldas a él, tal como lo había imaginado, su piel tersa y sonrosada brillando misteriosamente bajo la tenue luz. Por su espalda las gotas se deslizaban como perlas, cayendo por las suaves y pequeñas nalgas del vocalista. Sakuma estiró la mano, estaba tan cerca del objeto de su deseo, tan solo un poco más y podría saborearlo.

El cantante de Bad Luck se dio la vuelta, le dio la impresión de que alguien lo observaba, pero no había nadie. "Debo estar imaginando cosas por el cansancio" pensó mientras terminaba de enjuagarse el jabón, cerrando la regadera y secándose con la mullida toalla. Al salir del baño chocó con Ryuichi, quien sostenía frente a él, entre sus manos, a la altura de la cintura, una muda de ropa y a Kumagorou.

¡Esperaba a que salieras no da! ¡Kuma-chan quiere bañarse tambien!- dijo con una alegre sonrisa mientras entraba a toda velocidad en el baño. Shuichi no pudo dejar de notar que los pantalones mojados del cantante le quedaban muy bien.

Sakuma se recargó contra la puerta, dejando la ropa y a su peluche sobre una repisa, quedando el descubierto su estado de excitación. Dio un largo suspiro, se llevó la mano a la frente, apartando los cabellos mojados de sus ojos, los cerró un instante, reviviendo la visión del pelirrosa en la regadera. Suspiró de nuevo, sus manos se deslizaron por su pecho, por la tela empapada de la camisa, la comenzó a desabotonar lentamente, su piel se sentía fría por el prolongado contacto con la húmeda prenda. Sus manos tocaron el cierre del pantalón, bajándolo poco a poco, liberando su erección, también estaba un poco fría, sentía en su piel húmeda una sensación de vacío, deseaba que alguien lo llenara de su calor, pero por el momento, el mismo tendría que ocuparse de aliviar su necesidad.

Bajo el agua caliente frotó su miembro con una mano, imaginando que era la de Shuichi. "Sí, más, no te detengas Shu...mmmm sujétalo fuerte, apriétalo un poco....mmm.... sí...así... con tus hermosos dedos....." Con la otra frotaba sus pezones, en su mente era la boca del pelirrosa la que los chupaba con movimientos lánguidos y sensuales, cubriéndolos de saliva, mordiéndolos con delicadeza. "Ahh... Shu....mmm...sigue así...." Aceleró el ritmo, gimiendo por lo bajo, mordiéndose el labio para que el sonido de su placer no llegar a oídos de su invitado. Su fantasía era más vívida que nunca, las gotas calientes golpeaban suavemente su piel sensible, haciéndolo sentir más ardiente aún, más cerca de la cumbre. Los azulejos del baño quedaron manchados de un líquido blanquecino que fue lavado por el agua de la ducha. Ryuichi respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos aún cerrados, un intenso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose en la pared. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, no, no se sentía mejor, su miembro estaba semi-erecto, Sakuma sabía bien que no podría aliviar esa necesidad él solo....

Salió del baño, secando su cabello con la toalla, conejito en mano, vistiendo unos pants grises y una camiseta verde. Shuichi estaba sentado sobre la cama, con la cabeza volteada mirando hacia el ventanal, la lluvia estaba más fuerte que nunca. Al pequeño la playera le quedaba enorme, casi como un camisón de dormir, la blanca prenda le confería un aire inocente, virginal, parecía una novia en su noche de bodas aguardando por su amado.

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, Shuichi regresó a verlo, con una sonrisa tímida, ¿nerviosa tal vez? sus mejillas se veían rosas, como su cabello, sus ojitos brillantes.

Dormiré en el sillón- dijo de repente bajándose de la cama, señalando el mueble que estaba cerca del ventanal.

¡No, Shuichi!, ¡las visitas tienen que estar cómodas no da! Quédate tú en la cama, Kumagorou y yo iremos al sillón.

No Sakuma-san, me da pena dejarte sin cama.

Te digo que no importa.

Un trueno ensordecedor retumbó, acallando la discusión. Shuichi cerró fuertemente los ojos y se tapó los oídos. No le gustaban las tormentas.

¿Te dan miedo los truenos Shuichi?

Sí- admitió apenado, bajando la vista, llevándose la mano a la boca, mordiéndose suavemente un dedo. "Encantador, completamente delicioso" – Sakuma-san- murmuró- ¿Podemos dormir juntos?- sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas- así nadie estará en el sillón y nos haremos compañía- continuó, mirando a los ojos a Ryuichi, sonriendo un poco, la boca ligeramente entreabierta. "Quiero tomar tus labios, devorarlos" – ¿Sakuma-san?- preguntó temeroso ante el silencio de Ryuichi, pensando que podría haberlo disgustado- si no quieres está bien, no hay problema, me iré al sofá ahora mismo. "No, no te vayas, quiero estrecharte en mis brazos"

¡No hay problema na no da!- exclamó subiéndose al lecho de un salto, agitando a Kumagorou- la cama es grande, tendremos mucho espacio- Se metió dentro de las cobijas, tapándose bien con ellas- ¡Buenas noches no da!- dijo cerrando los ojos y abrazando a su conejito rosa. En pocos minutos su respiración acompasada le indicó a Shuichi que estaba dormido.

El pelirrosa sonrió, Sakuma era muy divertido, apagó la luz y se subió a la cama, acostándose al otro extremo de Ryuichi, pero aún así, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Volteó en dirección a él, que estaba de espaldas, tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de dormir a su lado. Estiró la mano. "No, ¿por qué piensas esas cosas?, él es sólo tu amigo, ¿no es así? Él no siente por ti nada más que amistad" Shuichi agitó suavemente la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se dio la vuelta e intentó dormirse.

Pasó el tiempo, la tormenta no parecía querer amainar, Sakuma miraba con las manos detrás de la cabeza el blanco techo en el que se reflejaba la luz del ventanal, giró la cabeza, mirando la espalda de Shuichi, quien se movía un poco, en sueños, parecía profundamente dormido. La tormenta eléctrica continuó, los relámpagos cruzaban el cielo, dejando completamente iluminada por momentos la habitación. Ryuichi se levantó, dispuesto a cerrar las cortinas del ventanal, no quería que Shuichi se fuera a despertar a causa de las luces. Cuando regresó a la cama, lo que vio le cortó el aliento. Shuichi se había destapado mientras dormía, la playera blanca se había levantado, dejando a la vista su trasero, pues no traía ropa interior. Sakuma tragó saliva, el calor y la necesidad no satisfecha renació en su interior.

Despacio, muy despacio para no despertarlo, se subió a la cama, avanzando a gatas, como un tigre sobre su víctima, observando más de cerca la hermosa figura del pelirrosa. "Tan solo un poco....quiero tocarlo....." Ryuichi se arrodilló junto al otro cantante y extendió la mano, cauteloso, puso un dedo sobre Shuichi, quien no se movió, confiado, recorrió con la mano el redondo y firme trasero del otro cantante, era tan suave, tal como lo había imaginado. Sus manos tenían vida propia, viajaron por las piernas del pelirrosa. "Hermosas, todo es belleza contigo"

Sakuma dio un respingo y se hizo a un lado ante un súbito movimiento de Shuichi, éste se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, respirando suavemente, seguía dormido. Pero ahora la vista era mejor ahora, pues la playera se había subido y le quedaba a la altura del estómago, revelando desnuda la parte frontal de su cuerpo.

El calor aumentó, Ryuichi se humedeció los labios, en su entrepierna su miembro sobresalía por encima de la delgada tela del pants, clamando ser liberando para satisfacer su deseo. Los labios de Shuichi se veían húmedos e invitadores. Sakuma se agachó, lentamente, posó su boca sobre la del pelirrosa, suavemente, apenas rozando, captando un sabor dulce, a fresas. Shuichi se movió un poco, sumido en sueños. Envalentonado por su éxito, repitió el beso, mojando un poco con su lengua los labios de Shindo, recorriéndolos despacio. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia, de repente, sintió presión sobre sus labios, Shuichi le devolvía el beso. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los orbes violetas del pelirrosa, quien los volvió a cerrar, en muda invitación a que continuara, abriendo la boca para dejar entrar a Sakuma. El beso se intensificó, la lengua de Ryuichi recorría la humedad de Shuichi, devorándolo por completo. Sus manos mientras tanto, tocaban el suave abdomen del otro cantante, carne dulce y tibia, bajando hasta encontrarse con su miembro, también erguido, al que frotó un poco. Al sentir la caricia de Sakuma, Shuichi soltó un gemido, rompiendo el beso. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, jadeando, aún en la semi obscuridad Ryuichi podía ver que Shuichi estaba totalmente sonrojado, sin embargo, en sus ojos brillaba el deseo, el cuerpo de éste demostraba que le gustaba lo que le estaban haciendo.... y que deseaba más.

Shuichi yo

Shhh....- el pelirrosa le tapó la boca con un dedo, que Sakuma chupó despacio. Se arrodilló junto a él tocándolo el rostro con el dorso de la mano- Ryuichi, yo siempre te he admirado... y amado- murmuró quedito- lo que más deseo es estar contigo.

Sakuma no cabía en sí de la felicidad, el ser al que tanto quería le correspondía. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos, saboreando nuevamente esos labios rosados y deliciosos, mientras con la mano iba empujando la playera de Shuichi por su torso, deténiéndose unos instantes para frotar y pellizcar sus sonrosados pezones, se separaron para que la blanca prenda pasara por encima de los rosados cabellos. Ryuichi no pudo reprimir un gemido ante la hermosa visión que tenía, Shu frente a él, completamente desnudo, su suave y apetecible piel al descubierto, sus pequeños pezones hinchados, su miembro erecto clamando atención. Lo recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada una y otra vez, como si quisiera aprenderse de memoria cada parte de su cuerpo. Shuichi volteó la cabeza con pena ante la intensa mirada de Sakuma, llevándose la mano a la boca. Ryuichi sonrió encantado ante ese gesto tan... inocente.... adoraba las cositas tiernas e inocentes como Shuichi.

Shu-chan – murmuró Sakuma tiernamente, atrayendo a su amado hacia sí, dándole tiernos besos en la cara, tomando sus manos, guiándolas hasta el elástico de sus pants, animándolo a desvestirlo, lo cuál hizo con movimientos torpes, parecía tan nervioso mientras despojaba a Ryuichi de su prenda inferior, el vocalista de NG se puso de pie sobre la cama para permitir que Shu lo terminara de desnudar. Cuándo lo hubo hecho, el pelirrosa quedó de rodillas entre las piernas de Sakuma, con los ojos violetas brillantes de excitación y el carmesí por todo su rostro. "Hermoso"

Sakuma acercó despacio la pelirrosa cabeza hasta su miembro erguido, movió la cadera hacia delante, un poco, para darle a entender a su amante lo que quería. Shuichi abrió grandes los ojos, con sorpresa y vergüenza, pero asintió, acercándose hasta la virilidad de Ryuichi, mojándose los labios para después pasar la lengua por la punta del miembro de Sakuma, que goteaba ligeramente. Recogió todo el líquido con boca, chupando, probando, llenándose del sabor de Ryuichi, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, extasiado de placer, y sujetaba con delicadeza los rosados cabellos. Los movimientos inseguros de Shuichi le parecían completamente excitantes, la inocencia lo hacía arder aún más, pues era como una fantasía que fuera la primera vez que su amado estaba con alguien en la cama. "¿Y si así fuera?" El pensamiento lo asaltó, él nunca había visto a Shuichi con pareja, ni hombre ni mujer, en las entrevistas siempre eludía la pregunta contestando cosa vagas como "Espero a la persona ideal". Tal vez... sí..." Shuichi es virgen" esa idea hizo que la sangre se le calentara aún más, sintió su miembro más erguido, más duro. Bajó la mirada y contemplo a Shuichi recorriendo su longitud con pequeñas e inseguras lamidas, no parecía experto en la materia, es más, no parecía tener la menor idea de qué hacer.

¿Shuichi?- murmuró con voz ronca- el aludido levantó la cabeza, aún con la masculinidad de Sakuma en su boca, la sacó despacio y lo miró, un fino hilo de saliva y semen corría por la comisura de su boca, se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Ryuichi se arrodilló de nuevo en la cama, hasta quedar a la altura de su amante. - ¿Has tenido sexo con alguien más alguna vez en tu vida?

El pelirrosa se sorprendió ante la pregunta, los colores se le subieron a la cara y bajó la mirada. – "No"- murmuró bajito, tenía miedo de que Sakuma lo rechazara por considerarlo un inexperto y aburrido. Todo lo contrario, Ryuichi se sintió invadido por una oleada de sentimientos encontrados, lujuria por ejemplo, la idea de tomar a un virgen siempre era excitante, tan sólo de pensar que sería la primera vez que alguien penetrara sus carnes dulces y trémulas, la primera vez que alguien arrancara sollozos de placer de esa hermosa garganta, se sintió con ganas de abrir de piernas al pelirrosa y poseerlo en ese instante, fuerte, salvaje. Pero también se sentía conmovido, porque Shuichi había esperado toda su vida a que llegara él, para entregarse por completo.

Con una sonrisa, recostó sobre la cama a su amante, despacio, dándole besos tiernos en el rostro. –Gracias Shu-chan, gracias por elegirme para ser el primero en tu vida- Se besaron lánguida y sensualmente, sus lenguas se encontraban y se dejaban una y otra vez, interrumpiéndose a momentos por las expresiones de placer de ambos cuando sus miembros rozaban, Sakuma los juntó deliberadamente, sosteniéndolos con su mano haciendo la fricción más intensa, más excitante. Ryuichi mordía despacio y daba grandes lamidas al hermoso cuello del pelirrosa, de repente, algo llamó su atención, una marca en forma de corazón, nunca antes la había visto, ahora que lo pensaba, su piel sabía a maquillaje en esa zona.

Una gitana me dijo que sólo debía mostrar esa marca de nacimiento a mi verdadero amor- murmuró Shuichi al darse cuenta que Sakuma había descubierto su secreto- y así seríamos felices para siempre. Ryuchi sonrió feliz, abrazando fuertemente al pelirrosa, quien soltó una risita juguetona y empujó a Sakuma de costado, haciendo que rodaran por la cama, disfrutando de ese hermoso momento de felicidad al saber que las almas gemelas estaban juntas por fin.

Lentamente, Sakuma se separó de su bello amante, quitándose la camiseta de un tirón y buscando en la mesita de noche un tubo de lubricante. Abrió el tubo y aplicó una generosa cantidad en sus dedos, situándose después entre las piernas del pelirrosa, a quien le puso un cojín bajo la cadera para que quedara en una posición elevada, de fácil acceso para él. Deslizó un dedo en su interior de terciopelo, después otro, con movimientos rítmicos, abriéndolo, preparándolo para él, Shuichi hacía soniditos ahogados, pues tenía la mano en la boca, se la mordía un poco, para contenerse de no gritar al sentir esa extraña intrusión. Sakuma se humedeció los labios, saboreándose lo que venía, el pelirrosa lucía tan invitante, tan inocente entre las sábanas blancas.

"No puedo más, quiero hundirme en ti ahora mismo" Ryuichi sacó los dedos, agarró el tubo de lubricante cubrió su virilidad con la resbalosa sustancia, y separó más las piernas de Shuichi, guiándolas sobre sus hombros, dejándolo en un ángulo perfecto para una penetración profunda y plena. Shindo tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que algo grande y caliente presionaba sobre su entrada, despacio, abriéndose camino en su interior hacia donde nadie jamás había estado antes. Shuichi gritó de dolor cuando Sakuma estuvo completamente alojado en él, lo sentía enorme, abriéndolo, desgarrándolo, las lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas.

- Me duele- sollozó- Ryuichi, eres muy grande, no puedo soportarlo-

Tranquilo mi pequeño- le murmuró el otro cantante al oído, conteniéndose las ganas de salir y entrar de un solo impulso- en un momento más no te dolerá-aseguró tomando el miembro olvidado de Shindo entre sus manos, frotándolo con fuerza, para que ese placer lo ayudara a olvidar el dolor de alojarlo.

Mmm... ahmm...- Shuichi respiró hondo y profundo, a medida que la molestia pasaba y el deseo volvía a invadirlo. Movió la cadera hacia delante, indicándole a Sakuma que continuara. Éste entendió la muda orden y se retiró, hundiéndose con una poderosa embestida en la carne húmeda de su amante.

Era perfecto, tan estrecho, tan caliente, lo envolvía de una manera que lo enloquecía, deseando hundirse más profundamente, y los gemidos, oh cielos... esos gemidos lo volvían loco, denotaban una lujuria y una sensualidad por parte de Shuichi que no creía posible, gemía tan deliciosamente, de manera larga y baja, pidiendo más, insaciable de sus caricias. Ryuichi lo complació, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, penetrándolo con fuerza, dejando marcas en sus caderas, que sujetaba con fuerza para que Shuichi no se moviera de esa posición tan perfecta que le permitía poseerlo por completo.

Aaaah... aaah... Sakuma... más....- Shindo estaba cerca de su orgasmo, podía sentirlo, sus músculos se contrajeron a su alrededor, aún así, no se detuvo, se movió frenéticamente, los dedos de Shuichi sujetaban las sábanas con fuerza, hasta que no pudo más y se arqueó, manchando el pecho de Ryuichi con su semilla caliente y espesa se deslizó sobre éste, uniéndose al sudor que lo cubría. Se sentía pegajoso, los fluidos propios y de su amante lo cubrían, era excitante.

Shuichi....aaaaaaah.... sí.... que rico eres...aaaahhh.- gimió descontrolado vertiendo su semen en el interior del pelirrosa... su orgasmo cubriéndolo como una ola – ¡¡¡Shuichiiiiiii!!!-

Shuichi... ¡Shuichi!, ¿me estás haciendo caso?

¿Qué?

Que si ya terminaste de revisar tu correo, tengo unas ideas en la mente y quiero escribirlas cuanto antes.

¡Ah!, sí, perdón Yuki, jeje, demoré mucho- dijo el cantante cerrando a toda prisa la ventana de la página que había estado leyendo- Listo, gracias por dejarme usar tu laptop.

¿A dónde vas ahora?-

Yo... a la terraza, necesito tomar aire fresco, jeje, ¿hace mucho calor? ¿no te parece? jejeje.

Yuki alzó una ceja, viendo como su pequeño amante se alejaba apresurado. Se encogió de hombros y abrió el procesador de textos, quitándole importancia al asunto, después de todo, él siempre se comportaba extraño, bueno, tal vez un poco más desde fue la reunión con el club de fans. Quizá alguna chica le había pellizcado el trasero y se sentía mortificado por eso. Divertido por ese pensamiento, se puso a trabajar en su última novela.

-Esa niña....Moeko....- Shuichi apretaba los puños, rojo de vergüenza- después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar ¡encima escribe un fanfic lemon sobre Sakuma y yo!, ¡y menciona lo de la marca en forma de corazón! ¡Con que la vuelva a ver, ahora seré yo quien la tire del puente!

Cuando Moeko resbaló y se precipitó al vacío, todos gritaron de sorpresa, pensando que era su fin. K se lanzó en dirección a ella, alcanzando a agarrarla del brazo con una mano, mientras se sujetaba a la baranda con la otra. El incidente no pasó de un buen susto, la joven estaba sana y salva, con un pequeño chichón en la cabeza. Después de llevarla al hospital para que la revisaran, la dejaron en su casa, ella les suplicó que no comentaran nada a sus padres, pues eran muy estrictos y no veían con buenos ojos que fuera fan de Bad Luck. Tras prometerle que nadie sabría nada, se despidieron contentos que todo terminara bien, o al menos eso creía Shuichi.

Dos días después, en un rato de ocio, mientras el personal técnico recogía todo el equipo antes de partir al siguiente lugar del tour, el pelirrosa recordó que la presidenta del club de fans le había dado una tarjeta con la dirección de la página web de la agrupación. Shuichi había entrado a Internet para ver si ya estaban las fotos de su encuentro con las "Luckys" de la ciudad de Moruran, y recorriendo el sitio, se había encontrado con la sección de fanfics, donde, bajo el nombre de "Moeko Sakushindo", había hallado esa flamante pieza de la literatura lemoniana.

¿Por qué a mí?- sollozó Shuichi tirándose de los cabellos- espero que nadie más lo haya leí..oh oh... ¡la presidenta el dio también tarjetas a Hiro y Suguru!

Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Yuki vio pasar una bola pelirrosa, que salió de la habitación en dirección al cuarto de Hiro. El escritor se alegró de no tener admiradoras tan alocadas, "definitivamente las fans de los grupos pop son un peligro".

FIN del episodio.

Notas de la autora:

Jejeje, P Por si no quedó claro, lo que ustedes comenzaron a leer fue el fanfic que Moeko escribió sobre Ryuichi y Shuichi, inspirada por el fanservice que le dieron los dos cantantes. Shuichi lo estaba leyendo, hasta que fue interrumpido por Yuki. XD

La idea me vino de otra historia en inglés que se llama "Fanfic" donde alguien escribe un fanfic lemon acerca de los vocalistas, y Yuki y Shuichi buscan adivinar quién es la misteriosa persona, pues da detalles muy íntimos que sólo ellos conocen. La idea me pareció buena y como la lectoras pedían lemon, pues se los di, al público hay que complacerlo. P


	7. Tan sólo juegos

Bad Luck Tour

Capítulo VII: "Tan sólo juegos"

06/06/2004.

Autor: Geisha Sakura

E-mail: 

Web: 

Advertencias: Algo de lime.

Clasificación: PG

" - Me duele- sollozó- Ryuichi eres muy grande, no puedo soportarlo "

Mejor, tontín, imagínate si llega a ser pequeño, que decepción, jejejeje-

Ryuichi siguió leyendo el escrito que tenía entre sus manos, al finalizar, soltó otra risita, dejó a un lado las hojas, y contempló el techo de su habitación, un poco sonrojado.

– Estas fans cada día son más pervertidas- dijo divertido acomodándose en la cama, sus pies en la cabecera, sobre las almohadas- no escribían todo tan detallado en los tiempos de Nittle Grasper, aunque por lo menos ahora me dejan ser el seme, con Tohma siempre me tocaba de uke, jeje- finalizó riendo bajito.

Un movimiento de la cama lo hizo voltear a un lado, donde se encontraba Tatsuha, profundamente dormido de costado, abrazando la almohada, y sosteniendo en la otra mano el control del videojuego que habían estado jugando toda la madrugada, sobre su cabeza, reposaba Kumagorou, cuyos negros ojitos miraban a Ryuichi.

- ¿Te diviertes Kuma-chan?- dijo Sakuma tomando al peluche, sosteniéndolo frente a su cara- ¿por qué me miras así?, ¿Qué te cae bien Tat-chan y piensas que estoy jugando con él? No es cierto no da, no juego con él, solamente quiero saber si sus palabras son ciertas- finalizó entrecerrando los ojos, dándole una mirada furtiva a su durmiente acompañante, quien murmuró algo que le sonó como "my honey" y se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba, soltando el control.

Después del incidente en que Tatsuha resultó herido, Ryuichi había decidido no salir más a pasear hasta muy tarde con él, regresaban al hotel antes de la medianoche, claro que no se iban a dormir de inmediato, Sakuma invitaba a Tatsuha a quedarse en su habitación a jugar. La primera vez que se lo dijo, los ojos del moreno se iluminaron y se sonrojó por completo, abriendo mucho la boca y babeando un poco. El pobre se llevó una buena decepción cuando, con una gran sonrisa, Ryuichi le dio el control para que jugara con él un videojuego de carreras de autos. Así estuvieron hasta bien entrada la madrugada, divirtiéndose con el Playstation de Ryuichi, hasta que Tatsuha cayó dormido después de haber perdido irremediablemente contra Kumagorou por centésima ocasión.

A lo único a lo que jugamos Tat-chan y yo es a las carreras, no da- susurró Ryuichi a su conejo, frotando su nariz contra la del animalito.

El cantante se sentó sobre la cama, mirando a Tatsuha, le apartó el cabello del rostro, se veía realmente pacífico así, nada que ver con el adolescente calenturiento que siempre parecía ser cuando estaba despierto. Se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla, de repente, un ruido de gente discutiendo en el pasillo lo distrajo.

- ¿Qué es ese sonido? Parece Shu-chan gritando, ¿qué le pasará?, ¿le dolerá algo?, ¡vamos a investigar!

Dicho lo anterior, el cantante se bajó de la cama y, Kumagorou en mano, salió de su habitación.

No es nada gracioso- exclamó Shuichi con los brazos cruzados ante las risas de sus compañeros. Todos habían leído el fanfic lemon de Moeko y lo hallaban muy divertido; menos Suguru, quien también estaba enojado y bastante apenado.

Vamos Shuichi, ¿qué tiene de malo una pequeña historia?, es tan sólo un juego- dijo Hiro revolviéndole el cabello a su amigo, sin dejar de reírse.

¡Es que es muy vergonzoso!, y más por que sé que lo escribió después de lo que vio- gimoteó poniéndose rojo de vergüenza al recordar el apasionado beso que se habían dado él y Sakuma- ¡esa niña está loca!, ¡deberían impedir que hiciera cosas de ese tipo!

Estoy de acuerdo con Shindo-san- intervino Suguru- ¡es una falta de respeto a nuestra persona!

Jaja, por lo que veo a los ukes no les agrada nada su papel- dijo K entre carcajadas.

¿Qué quieres decir con "ukes"?

¿Qué no leíste otros fanfics?- Shuichi negó con la cabeza- jeje, pues resulta que en la fantasía de la fans Hiro es el súper seme, y ustedes dos sus ukes, en las historias siempre está con uno, o con otro, si no es que con los dos- finalizó mirándolos con aire divertido.

¿¡Qué!?- Shuichi volteó a ver a su amigo, quien reía un poco sonrojado tapándose la boca con la mano, y se puso más rojo aún al pensar en todas las cosas enfermas y retorcidas que podrían haber escrito las fans acerca de ellos dos.

¡Eso tiene que detenerse de algún modo!- exclamó Suguru tan rojo como Shuichi, por lo visto él sí había leído el resto de las historias donde era la tierna víctima de Hiro- ¡Hablaré con Tohma y él hará que sus abogados les impidan seguir publicando semejantes textos!

Este...- intervino Sakano un algo apenado- Seguchi-san sabe de estas cosas, en los tiempos de Nittle Grasper también había muchos fanfics yaoi entre Sakuma-san y él- informó el productor poniéndose rojo- el jefe siempre pensó que eran un buen síntoma de que eran aceptados entre el público femenino y nunca se molestó por ello.

El tecladista iba a decir algo más, pero cerró la boca y bajó la cabeza en silencio. Shuichi se preguntó si él habría leído esas historias que involucraban a su primo, de hecho, sería mejor preguntarse si no había alguna donde los pusieran a ellos dos de pareja. Por la cara que tenía Suguru, lo más seguro era que sí, ese pensamiento era bastante perturbador.

A Ryuichi tampoco le importa- señaló K encogiéndose de hombros- de hecho le gusta coleccionar este tipo de historias, le acabo de dar éste fanfic para que lo lea.

Shuichi no supo que más decir, los miró a todos con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza. Hiro, K y Sakano se lo tomaban todo tan a la ligera, ¡como si todo fuera tan sólo un juego inocente!, ¡y ahora Sakuma-san también tenía en su poder ese vergonzoso escrito! ¿Qué cara iba a poner cuando se lo encontrara? Nada más se recordar las sensación de sus labios frotándose contra los suyos, de su lengua acariciando su interior y sus manos vagando por su cuerpo se sentía sumamente incómodo, aunque... no tenía por qué, después de todo había sido una especie de actuación, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía sentirse tan apenado?, ¿realmente le molestaba el fanfic o el hecho de que la idea en el fondo no le parecía tan... desagradable..?

Shuichi..- dijo Hiro en tono apaciguador, acerándose a su amigo, creyendo que su prolongado silencio se debía a que estaba haciendo un berrinche- No te enojes más, ¿si?- continuó poniéndole una mano en el hombro- mira, si tanto te molesta podemos pedirle a la presidenta del club que retire esa historia de la página web, no creo que se niegue, no es más que un pedazo de ficción que salió de la mente de alguien, tú no te has acostado con Sakuma, ni tienes una marca de corazón que revelarás a tu verdadero amor ni ninguna tontería por el estilo. Son tan sólo juegos de las fans ¿cierto? El pelirrosa asintió nervioso, pues había algo de realidad en esa historia.

Por cierto, ¿qué te pasó en el cuello?- preguntó el pelirrojo tirando de la bandita adhesiva que Shuichi se había puesto esa mañana revelando la marca de beso que le había hecho Yuki.

Todos soltaron un grito de sorpresa, Suguru se puso primero muy pálido y luego muy muy rojo.

-¡Shindo-san!, ¡entonces es verdad! Se acostó con Sakuma-san y...y....¡además invitó a esa niña para que los viera!

- ¡Nooooo!- exclamó el pelirrosa mientras se acomodaba a toda prisa de nuevo la bandita, sintiéndose al borde de la histeria.- Esta marca me la hizo Yuki- explicó a toda prisa a sus compañeros, Suguru lo veía como si fuera la encarnación de la perversión- pero como me daba pena que le vieran la tapé con un collar, pero se atoró en el cabello de Moeko y entonces me lo tuve qué quitar, y ella la notó, pero me daba vergüenza que supiera que era, y le inventé que era una marca de nacimiento pero que la tapaba con maquillaje para que nadie la viera, y entonces de ahí sacó esa loca historia de la marca de amor ¿Por qué todos me ven así?, ¡es verdad lo que digo!, miren, aquí tengo otras marcas que me hizo Yuki una noche que tuvimos sexo sin parar- exclamó de pronto subiéndose la playera, exponiendo su pecho, que estaba lleno de diminutas manchas rojas que comenzaba a desaparecer.

¡Shindo-san es un pervertido!- grito Suguru y salió corriendo.

¡Fujisaki-kun! Espera- exclamó Sakano yendo tras él.

K y Hiro los vieron desaparecer al dar la vuelta al pasillo, regresaron a ver a Shuichi y soltaron una carcajada.

¡Es verdad!- seguía insistiendo este, aún con la playera arriba- ¡también tengo otras en el....!

¡No es necesario que las muestres!- se apresuró a decir Hiro, deteniendo a Shuichi de su intento de bajarse el pantalón- ¡te creo, te creo!- asintió frenéticamente.

Jajaja- continuó riéndose K, agarrándose el estómago, unas lagrimitas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos azules- hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto- dijo el manager limpiándose las lágrimas.- Tanta diversión me ha dado hambre, vamos a desayunar- invitó con un gesto a Shuichi y a Hiro, este último se puso a su lado. - ¿No vienes corazoncito?- dijo K guiñándole el ojo a Shuichi, quien se sonrojó por milésima vez en ese rato y bajó la cabeza. – No, vayan ustedes, Yuki me dijo que lo esperara para ir juntos.

Ok, recuerda que partimos en una hora, llega temprano o el autobús te dejará, nos vemos Shuichi, mientras tanto no hagas cosas pervertidas, jajaja.

Los dos hombres de cabello largo se alejaron riéndose, mientras el pelirrosa les lanzaba una mirada fulminante. Después soltó un largo suspiro y se encaminó con paso abatido a su habitación, cabizbajo, arrastrando los pies.

-¡Shuichi!- una alegre, y conocida, voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sakuma san venía corriendo en dirección a él, y de un salto, lo tiró al piso, sentándose sobre su cuerpo. -¡Buenos días no da!, ¿dormiste bien?

- Este... sí...- el pelirrosa evitó a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos- pero tengo que irme- dijo empujándolo suavemente para que lo dejara libre- adiós- murmuró sonrojado y se fue corriendo.

¡Shuichiiii!!!!, ¡esperaaaa!- gritó Sakuma-san persiguiéndolo hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca como para tomarlo del resorte del pantalón, el cuál, ante un tropiezo de Ryuichi, que lo hizo caer al suelo, terminó en los tobillos de su dueño, quien también yacía en el piso con el trasero al aire.

-¡Aaah!- exclamó Shuichi rojo a más no poder, acomodándose la prenda lo más rápido que pudo, segurísimo de que Sakuma lo había visto, aunque este miraba a un lado mientras silbaba. Kumagorou tenía las patitas sobre los ojos.

- Lo siento no da- se disculpó Ryuichi una vez que la prenda de su amigo estuvo en su lugar- es que me preocupó que no me hicieras caso, ¿estás enojado conmigo?, ¿Kuma-chan te hizo algo?- preguntó con voz infantil y llorona, los ojos grandes llenos de lágrimas.

No, no Sakuma-san, no es tu culpa- trató de explicarse el pelirrosa- es que...me daba pena verte después de lo de ayer y lo del... fan..fic...

¡Ah! Menos mal- suspiró aliviado Ryuichi sonriendo ampliamente- pensé que ya no querías ser nuestro amigo, ¡pero me da gusto saber que no es así!- dijo abrazando a Shuichi, frotando su mejilla contra la de él.

S..Sakuma-san....- murmuró avergonzado Shuichi, alejándose un poco ante la repentina muestra de cariño de su ídolo y la poca importancia que le daba al asunto- yo... quiero preguntarte algo....

¿Qué pasa no da?

Tú...tú no estás molesto... por lo de... ya sabes... lo del beso- terminó bajando la voz a un nivel casi inaudible.

¿Por qué no da?- Ryuichi lo miraba con la mayor calma del mundo, jugando con su conejo, como si le preguntara qué tal estaba el clima. – Los besos son muestras de cariño, y yo te quiero- sentenció feliz- ¡Kumagorou y yo te queremos mucho, porque eres muy bueno no da!- finalizó acercando la cabecita del peluche al rostro de Shuichi, para que le diera besitos.

Jeje- rió aliviado el pelirrosa ante lo dicho por Sakuma y también por causa de las cosquillas que le causaba el animalito- menos mal, creí que podrías estar molesto ya que por mi culpa tuviste que hacer algo tan vergonzoso- dijo una sonriente una vez que el conejo dejó de prestarle sus atenciones y se posó en la cabeza de su dueño.

No fue vergonzoso no da, fue.... tan sólo un juego

¿Eh?

Ryuichi le guiñó el ojo y, dándose la media vuelta, se fue silbando por el pasillo, dejando a Shuichi más confundido que al principio. Él se pasó la mano por la rosada cabellera, preguntándose qué habría querido decir Sakuma.

Quien sabe- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros- pero me alivia saber que no le da mayor importancia al asunto, y yo debo hacer lo mismo, jeje, sí, lo mejor será pensar que todo ha sido como parte de una película, o algo así. Ryuichi tiene razón- se dijo a sí mismo- un beso es una muestra de cariño, y si no me incomodó besarme con él fue porque siempre lo he admirado y ahora tenemos una buena amistad.- Muy seguro de su idea, se fue a su habitación.

Yukiiii, ¿ya terminaste de escribir?, ¿podemos ir a desayunar? Muero de hambre y partimos en poco rato. Yukiii, ¿qué estás leyendo?

El rubio se encontraba en un sillón que daba justo frente a la puerta, leyendo algo en su laptop, que, por la cara que tenía, parecía estar muy entretenido. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, le indicó a Shuichi que se acercara, éste lo hizo, dudoso, se sentó a su lado y fue cuando reconoció en la pantalla de la computadora de Eiri, el infame fanfic de Moeko. El pelirrosa se puso pálido como una hoja de papel y miró a su amante, temeroso de la reacción de éste. ¿Le gritaría?, ¿lo correría de la habitación, celoso de Sakuma?

Y bien virgen Shuichi, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?- dijo el escritor un tanto serio, poniendo su laptop en una mesa cercana.

¡¡Yukiiiiiiiii!!- exclamó el cantante poniéndose de pie de un salto, agitando mucho los brazos, hablando atropelladamente, tratando de explicarlo todo antes de que el rubio montara en cólera- todo fue culpa de una niña loca con la que tuve que salir como parte de una promoción de Bad Luck, es una fan de Sakuma y yo, y se inventó toda esa historia que yo estaba leyendo porque tenía la dirección de la página en Internet del club de fans y.... y... lo del corazón fue porque vio la marca porque mi collar se atoró en su cabello, me lo quité y entonces fue cuando lo vio y me dio vergüenza que supiera de que era y le inventé que era de nacimiento y...ahora todos los de la banda lo leyeron... y... ¡¡¡Yukiiiiii, no te enojes conmigo!!- finalizó entre sollozos lanzándose a los brazos del Eiri, quien, extrañamente, no lo rechazó.

Cálmate, baka- dijo en un tono que parecía indicar que se estaba conteniendo de reír- imaginé que algo así habría sucedido, sólo quería ver tu cara cuando te dieras cuenta que lo leí también- finalizó tomando el rostro lloroso de Shuichi entre sus manos.

Yuki...- murmuró el pelirrosa, aún sin creer su buena suerte- ¿no estás molesto conmigo?

No, no es tu culpa tener por fans adolescentes pervertidas- dijo sonriendo, bastante divertido por toda la situación. A Shuichi se le iluminaron los ojitos, y abrazó con fuerza a su amante.

¿Tampoco estás celoso de Sakuma-san?

¿Tengo alguna razón para estarlo? yo confío en ti - susurró en la oreja del pelirrosa- para después darle algunos besos en el cuello, quitando la banda adhesiva, lamiendo sensualmente la marca que le había hecho anteriormente.

Yuki...- gimió Shuichi, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo respondía ante las caricias de su amante, cuando de repente, recordó que sí tenía una razón para estar celoso, renuente, se separó del abrazo y, apenado, miró al escritor- tengo algo que confesarte... verás...yo... nosotros....sí tuvimos algo que ver......

¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Eiri en un tono bajo, que a Shuichi de inmediato lo alertó de su inminente furia.

Sakuma-san y yo nos besamos- murmuró el cantante, poniéndose rojo de vergüenza, evitando la mirada de gélida de Yuki.

El escritor puso una expresión indescifrable, se levantó del sillón, tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, dándole una honda calada. – Espero que tengas una buena explicación- gruñó exhalando el humo sobre la sonrojada cara de su pequeño amante, quien explicó a toda velocidad, lo ocurrido el día de la cita con Moeko, a medida que narraba los hechos, miraba a Eiri, sin adivinar cómo reaccionaría ante la situación, se veía calmado, pero en el fondo podía estar hecho pedazos por su infidelidad.

Y eso fue lo que pasó- murmuró Shuichi finalizando la historia- yo... no te lo quería contar para evitar que tuvieras algún problema con Sakuma... pero... me remuerde la conciencia cuando me dices que confías en mí... y... aunque nadie le ha dado mucha importancia al asunto...yo... quiero que lo sepas...- finalizó con lágrimas en los ojos, seguro de que en cualquier momento su amante tomaría sus cosas y lo abandonaría.

El escritor lo miraba directo a la cara, con un semblante que no mostraba ninguna emoción, de repente, su boca se curvó y comenzó a reír, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenía cerca.

¿Yuki?- preguntó inseguro- ¿acaso se habría vuelto loco?

Esto me confirma- dijo el rubio sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, aún riendo un poco- que tus fans no sólo son unas pervertidas, también están locas, y con razón, ¿de qué otra manera podrían gustarles esas letras tan malas que escribes?- finalizó intentando ponerse serio, pero era evidente que la diversión bailaba en sus ojos dorados.

¡Yukiiiii!- gritó Shuichi feliz, lanzándose sobre Yuki para abrazarlo, éste lo acarició en le cabeza, como a un perrito que ha sido perdonado por un travesura- ¡me alegra mucho que no estés celoso!

Como te dije antes- murmuró el escritor- no tengo ninguna razón.

Pero antes no ponías buena cara cuando te hablaba de Sakuma y pensabas que teníamos algo que ver.

Sí, antes, pero desde que llegamos, Tatsuha se ha quedado con él todas las noches.

¿Tatsuha?, ¿tu hermano?, ¿con Sakuma-san?, pero si el es muchos años..mmm..- no pudo terminar la frase porque Yuki había tomado su boca, besándolo apasionadamente, deslizando su lengua en su interior, probando, reconociendo las formas y sabores que tanto le gustaban.

Yuki...- susurró Shuichi cuando se separaron- el desayuno....

Tengo ganas de comer otra cosa el día de hoy- dijo el rubio mientras lo recostaba en el sillón, comenzando a levantar su playera, dejando la suave piel del pecho al descubierto- quiero comer tus pezones sonrosados, devorarlos como si fueran caramelos- murmuró de manera sensual el rubio, provocándole al pelirrosa una sensación de excitación que lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, mientras el calor lo invadía a medida que Yuki lo chupaba con cuidado, mordiendo un poco, soplando sobre sus pezones húmedos de saliva, masajeándolos con el pulgar, dejándolos duros bajo su contacto, para después bajar por su pecho, detenerse a depositar pequeños besos húmedos sobre su vientre, mientras jalaba poco a poco el resorte del pantalón, hasta dejarlo totalmente desnudo

¡Aaah! ¡Yuki!- exclamó Shuichi al sentir como la lengua de su amante recorría su miembro, lentamente, mientras su mano acariciaba el interior de sus muslos, separándolos, buscando su entrada. El pelirrosa se sentía en las nubes ante las caricias del escritor, pero un súbito ruido lo hizo salir de su mundo de sueño.

¡Perdón!- exclamó un avergonzadísimo Suguru, apresurándose a recoger torpemente la pila de papeles que había tirado al suelo.

¡Kyaaa!- gritó Shuichi incorporándose de un salto, para esconderse detrás de Yuki, tomando su playera y colocándose a toda prisa.

K me pidió que te trajera estos documentos del Tour- explicó apurado el tecladista dándose la vuelta- los dejaré aquí- señaló una repisa cercana, donde colocó lo más rápido que pudo los papeles- ¡lo siento!-gritó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación de los dos amantes.

Creo que ahora podrá imaginarse mejor todo lo que lea en el fanfic- dijo Yuki sonriendo maliciosamente a su apenadísimo amante que seguía escondido tras su espalda, hecho bolita.

Ojalá que en la siguiente ciudad no tenga que pasar tantas vergüenzas- gimió Shuichi – este tour parece ser de mala suerte para mí.

Este fue un capítulo intermedio, no pasó la gran cosa, pero bueno, esperen el siguiente, que ya no me falta mucho por terminar. )

Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan este fic.


	8. Dos son compañía y tres…

Bad Luck Tour

Capítulo VIII: "Dos son compañía y tres..."

13/06/2004.

Autor: Geisha Sakura

E-mail: 

Web: 

Advertencias: Trío, ¿algo más que necesiten saber? P

Clasificación: NC-17

Suguru miró por la ventana, seguía lloviendo, eso era lo que no le gustaba de los tours de verano: el mal clima, por suerte habían podido terminar el concierto de Fukushima justo antes de que comenzara el diluvio, apenas tocaron la última nota empezó al tormenta, a él le desagradaban bastante estos meteoros, lo ponían de nervios y no lo dejaban dormir bien.

El tecladista dio un suspiro y contempló su alrededor, la habitación en la que estaba alojado era elegante, y bastante amplia, todo ese espacio le recordaba algo nada grato: que estaba solo. Después del concierto todos habían corrido al hotel a secarse, quedaron empapados en el breve trayecto del escenario a los vehículos. En cuanto el joven músico llegó a su cuarto entró a la tina a darse un baño caliente y a escuchar música con los audífonos puestos para relajarse, al salir, bien envuelto en una mullida bata, había notado el inusitado silencio que reinaba. Todos estaban en habitaciones contiguas, por orden de K, quien los quería a todos en la misma área para tenerlos bien vigilados. A la izquierda de la habitación de Suguru, estaba la de Shuichi, y a su derecha, la de Hiro, ningún ruido provenía de ellas, eso le indicaba que sus compañeros habían salido a algún lado a pesar de la torrencial lluvia... y no lo habían invitado.

El joven se sentó en la cama, secando su cabello con una pequeña toalla decorada con el monograma del hotel, fijó su vista en la ventana, donde la lluvia azotaba los cristales produciendo un ruido monótono, incómodo, recalcando la soledad que sentía en ese momento. ¿A dónde habrían ido todos? Tal vez Hiro había querido animar a Shuichi ahora que Yuki había vuelto a Tokio por cuestión de trabajo (aunque con la despedida que le dio el rubio en el camerino y que él accidentalmente presenció, Shindo no debería estar tan decaído) y lo había llevado a algún sitio divertido, Ryuichi probablemente fue a algún cine con su fiel Tatsuha, a quien ni la lluvia, ni el viento, ni nada lo detenían para acompañar a su ídolo a donde se lo pidiera, K y Sakano tal vez discutían de negocios en algún elegante bar.

Fujisaki se encogió de hombros, abrazándose a sí mismo, Hiro y Shuichi, Ryuichi y Tatsuha, K y Sakano, todos eran un par de amigos, de dos en dos, y él... él parecía sobrar....ser el mal tercio...a veces se sentía tan fuera de lugar... con las constantes discusiones que tenía con Shuichi respecto a la composición de las canciones y el apoyo incondicional que Hiro le daba al pelirrosa, claro que su primo Tohma muchas veces le otorgaba la razón a él, pero...Tohma tenía a Mika y no los acompañaba a los tours.

Suguru suspiró de nuevo, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, con los brazos extendidos, mirando al vacío, volteó a ver el redondo reloj de pared, apenas iban a ser las 11 de la noche, se sentía cansado pero no tenía ganas de irse a dormir, cerró los ojos un momento. ¿Sería acaso que lo discriminaban porque era más joven que ellos?, ¿lo considerarían un niño tonto?, no, eso no era cierto, muchas veces habían alabado su talento musical, Bad Luck no sería lo mismo sin él, tampoco sin Shuichi, ni sin Hiro. Sí, ellos tres eran Bad Luck, únicos, irremplazables, eran un trío exitoso, juntos conquistaban el mundo de la música, no era posible que les fuera tan bien si no existía empatía entre ellos, ¿cierto?

La tormenta amainó, convirtiéndose en un agradable murmullo que envolvía la noche, la lluvia era arrulladora, confortable, parte de los ruidos nocturnos, no los opacaba, sino los complementaba. Suguru abrió los ojos, le pareció escuchar el ruido de pasos, voces y una televisión que se encendía en el cuarto de Shuichi. El tecladista salió de su habitación, al llegar frente a la puerta del pelirrosa oyó las risas de sus compañeros de banda, dudó un momento, pero al fin se decidió y llamó suavemente con los nudillos.

- ¡Suguru!, ¡hola!, ¡entra!, pensábamos que estabas dormido- le dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa invitándolo a pasar a su cuarto, Suguru entró y vio a Hiro sobre la cama mirando la televisión y comiendo pizza.

-¡Hey Suguru!- le dijo Hiro a modo de saludo levantando la mano- ¿gustas?- lo invitó acercándole la caja donde una humeante pizza tamaño jumbo de carne y champiñones invitaba a ser devorada - Salimos hace rato por ella, creímos que estabas muy cansado y no te quisimos molestar.

Gracias- murmuró Suguru tomando un pedazo, sintiéndose muy contento, después de todo, sus compañeros no lo habían abandonado, no habían salido sin él a divertirse, y ahora, lo convidaban a pasar el rato con ellos.

La pizza duró poco tiempo, los tres músicos reposaban sobre la enorme cama, mirando con poco interés la televisión, Shuichi cambiaba de canal a cada rato con el control remoto, no parecía haber nada que valiera la pena ver por más de tres segundos.

¡Me aburro!- declaró Shuichi apagando el aparato con fastidio, su exceso de energía le impedía estar quieto tanto tiempo.- Podríamos salir a algún sitio- dijo mirando con expresión esperanzadora al pelirrojo.

Tú bien sabes que eso no se puede- le recordó Hiro- con este clima K nos dijo que ni a la esquina, no sea que nos enfermemos y no podamos actuar mañana.

Lo sé, lo sé- contestó Shuichi agitando la mano con impaciencia, haciendo un puchero- pero es que no hay nada que hacer- gimió con exasperación.

Podemos jugar a las cartas- propuso Hiro sacando del bolsillo de su camisa un pequeño paquete- las compré en la tienda del hotel, pensé que serían de utilidad cuando tuviera que entretenerte en la carretera, le dijo a Shuichi guiñándole el ojo.

¿Qué quieres decir Hiro?- preguntó con falsa indignación- ¿Qué me porto como un niño de seis años?

No- respondió muy serio el guitarrista- yo diría que de tres años- concluyó con una carcajada acompañada por la de Suguru, que finalizó cuando ambos recibieron un almohadazo en la cara.

¡Me tomaste por sorpresa!- gruñó Hiro fingiendo estar enojado- ahora verás- se lanzó sobre su amigo dispuesto a hacerle cosquillas, pero este fue más rápido y se bajó de la cama, iniciando así la carrera por toda la habitación, mientras Suguru los contemplaba riendo divertido.

Hiro era más grande, pero Shuichi era bastante escurridizo, lo persiguió por cinco minutos hasta que por fin, el pelirrojo lo tiró al suelo, aunque el pequeño se resistía, moviéndose como un pez al que acaban de sacar del agua.

¡Suguru!, ¡ayúdame!- pidió Hiro, porque Shuichi estaba a punto de escapársele en cualquier momento. El tecladista se unió a la batalla y ayudó a sujetar al pelirrosa, mientras Hiro le hacía cosquillas en el estómago hasta que le saltaron las lágrimas.

Los tres terminaron en el suelo riéndose como locos, cuando se calmaron, Suguru volteó a ver el reloj, casi las 12, hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Hiro lo detuvo del brazo.

-Aún es temprano, quédate un rato más con nosotros- Suguru sonrió, complacido de que quisieran tenerlo con ellos, y asintió.

¿Y bien?- dijo Hiro volviendo a sentarse en la cama- ¿quieren jugar?

Sí- dijo Shuichi muy alegre, encaramándose al lecho, seguido por Suguru, quien inspeccionó las cartas y preguntó como se jugaban, pues no parecía una baraja española ni ninguna que él conociera. En lugar de espadas y diamantes había figuras de plantas, frutas y animales que se repetían, además de que algunas cartas tenían cosas escritas sobre ellas como: "baila como pollo", "bebe media botella de licor de un trago", "párate de manos", "quítate una prenda".

Es muy sencillo- explicó Hiro revolviendo el mazo y repartiéndoles las cartas a sus amigos- tienen que juntar los pares de las figuras tomando cartas de los otros jugadores, pero puede que les toque alguna de castigo, quien complete sus pares primero gana, el truco es pasarle todos los castigos al contrincante para que él no pueda juntar sus pares.

Oh- dijo Shuichi asintiendo en señal de entendimiento, mientras examinaba las cartas que le habían tocado.

Suguru también asintió y miró las suyas, tenía la mayoría de castigos, tendría que pasárselos todos a sus compañeros y robarles las figuras adecuadas para poder ganar, sonrió confiado, adoptado la inescrutable sonrisa que había aprendido de Tohma, y comenzó a jugar.

Tal como lo había previsto el joven tecladista, era fácil ganarle a Shuichi porque su demasiado expresiva cara denotaba perfectamente la alegría cuando estaba a punto de tomar un castigo y la decepción cuando movía la mano sobre sus cartas hasta que llegaba a una figura, Hiro, por otro lado, era más serio, y consiguió pasarle varios castigos embarazosos como bailar al estilo de una hawaiana y saltar por toda la cama haciendo ruidos de mono.

Después de media hora, los tres jóvenes estaban nada más en ropa interior, producto de las cartas que exigían hacer streap tease, y algo alegres, por las que demandaban beber licor. Suguru se encontraba mareado y algo sonrojado, no aguantaba el alcohol pues era menor de edad y en su casa no le permitían beber, pero resuelto a ganar. A Shuichi nada más le quedaban dos cartas, de seguro con una de ellas completaría su último par, eso era pan comido. Alargó la mano hacia las cartas del pelirrosa, quien puso cara de perrito triste, Suguru sonrió seguro de su victoria, tomó la carta y al voltearla, se encontró con un castigo: "bebe media botella de licor de un trago"

Jajajaja- rió Shuichi- ¡te engañé!- dijo sacándole la lengua - ¡cumple tu castigo!- le exigió alargándole una botella de sake.

Suguru refunfuñó, molesto de haber caído en la trampa del baka de Shuichi, pero su orgullo no le permitía negarse, tomó la botella y se la empinó, casi vaciándola de un trago, la soltó, sintiéndose muy muy mareado, veía borroso, todo se le movía, y se fue de bruces sobre la mullida colcha. Hiro y Shuichi se echaron a reír como histéricos, pero Suguru no los escuchaba, sólo oía un murmullo lejano, apagado, como la lluvia de pegaba contra las ventanas.

Vamos Suguru- lo zarandeó Hiro, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente- que todavía no termina el juego- sonrió maliciosamente, tendiéndole las dos cartas que le quedaban.

El tecladista se incorporó como pudo, y extendió la mano hacia las cartas de Hiro, no vio ninguna figura, sino letras, le había tocado de nuevo un castigo: "dale un apasionado beso a la persona que tengas más cerca". Del susto Suguru volvió a estar sobrio, esa persona era Shuichi.

-¿¡Qué!?- protestó airadamente- ¡no puedo hacer eso!

- ¿Por qué no?- cuestionó Hiro, muy divertido- ¿acaso te vas a echar para atrás como un cobarde?- dijo provocándolo.

- No...- murmuró Suguru mirando de reojo a Shuihi, quien le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

- Es un juego- explicó el pelirrosa- no es real ni nada.

Viendo que no tenía más remedio, Suguru tragó saliva y se acercó al rostro sonrojado de Shuichi, sus ojos violetas se veían enormes, hermosos, brillantes, su piel suave y sus labios pequeños y sonrosados. Suguru apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no tenía por qué contemplar así a su compañero de banda, un beso rápido y a dormir, que ya había tenido suficiente de ese estúpido juego.

Shuichi cerró los ojos, Suguru hizo lo mismo, sintiendo su cara arder de vergüenza, Hiro los contemplaba con ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa extraña. El tecladista posó sus labios sobre los del pelirrosa, y se apartó de inmediato.

-¡Listo! me voy- declaró moviéndose hacia la orilla de la cama

- ¡Claro que no!- lo detuvo Hiro, jalándolo del brazo- aquí dice beso apasionado, no beso de niño de kinder, hazlo bien o no te dejaré marchar.

Suguru sintió que se sonrojaba, se soltó de la mano de Hiro y gateó sobre la cama hasta llegar junto a Shuichi, quien lo contemplaba con una expresión atontada en el rostro, probablemente producto del alcohol. Suguru no quiso ni pensarlo, simplemente le plantó el beso al pelirrosa, abriendo un poco los labios, Shuichi le devolvió el beso de manera más apasionada, envolvió la pequeña cintura de Suguru con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí, frotando su piel desnuda de una manera tan sensual que ocasionó que a Suguru lo recorriera un impulso de placer, deslizando después sus manos hacia el trasero del tecladista, metiéndolas bajo su ropa interior, apretando sus redondas nalgas. De la sorpresa ante la repentina caricia Suguru abrió la boca, permitiendo que la lengua de su compañero entrara en él, probándolo, explorándolo, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo, Shuichi sabía dulce, sus labios eran suaves, al igual que su piel, el jovencito también lo recorrió con manos torpes, introduciendo después sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de su compañero, moviéndolas de forma circular sobre su trasero, acariciándolas todas. La mano de Shuichi bajó hasta las rodillas los boxers de Suguru, tomando su miembro frotándolo suavemente. El tecladista gimió ante la intensidad de ser tocado de esa manera, y se separó del pelirrosa abruptamente, empujándolo hacia atrás.

Quedó recargado sobre la cama, jadeando, apoyándose en los codos, sintiendo el aire frío de la habitación sobre su virilidad erecta, goteante. Miró a Shuichi, este se relamía los labios, y le sonreía de manera provocativa, mientras se quitaba su ropa interior.

-Esto no está bien- murmuró con voz ronca Suguru, al ver como Shuichi, completamente desnudo, se aproximaba gateando hasta quedar sobre él, cara a cara, con el deseo brillando en sus ojos violetas, que veía reflejado en los verdes del otro.

-¿Por qué no?- susurró el pelirrosa- de manera grave y sensual al oído del tecladista, quien sintió de nuevo una oleada de excitación, y gimió placenteramente cuando Shuichi trazó un largo camino húmedo por su cuello, lamiéndolo como un gato- Tú lo deseas, y yo también- murmuró mientras lo empujaba suavemente para acostarlo en la cama.

-Aaah....Shindo-san...-gimió Suguru, al sentir como chupaba sus pequeños pezones, endureciéndolos terriblemente, excitándolo más y más con cada lamida, dejándolos erectos y llenos de saliva mientras seguía recorriéndolo por su pecho y vientre.- No.... no quiero- hizo un último esfuerzo por detenerlo, empujando la rosada cabeza, al ver hacia donde se dirigía- Ah... Shindo-san... no...- volteó a ver a Hiro, buscando ayuda, éste se encontraba recostado sobre las almohadas, mirándolos con ojos brillantes, desnudo, frotándose su miembro rítmicamente. –Aaaaaaah- Suguru soltó un grito de placer al sentir como la lengua de Shuichi se deslizaba por todo su miembro, para después, metérselo dentro de la boca, chupándolo fuertemente,- No... no.... espera...aaaaaah- con una última chupada, Suguru se arqueó y sintió como se derramaba en la boca de Shuichi, quien lo bebió todo. Cuando hubo terminado, sacó el reblandecido miembro de su boca, y se puso de rodillas junto a Suguru, quitándose con la lengua los restos que le quedaron en la cara. El tecladista se sentía tembloroso, Shuichi le tendió la mano, ayudándolo a incorporarse, quedando de rodillas frente él.

-Qué hermosos- susurró Hiro con voz ronca y sensual, avanzando sobre la cama, hasta colocarse delante de los dos, tomándoles el rostro, dándoles un breve beso a cada uno, acariciándoles las espaldas, bajando por ellas, introduciendo un dedo dentro de cada uno, arrancándoles un gemido- tan pequeños, tan estrechos, tan calientes, tan húmedos, bésense- ordenó mientras hundía otro dedo en su interior- los dos gimieron, y obedecieron abrazándose con ansias, devorando sus labios, sus lenguas luchando furiosas, sus goteantes erecciones se rozaban a cada momento, llenándolos de placer con cada contacto, aumentando cuando sintieron el gran miembro del pelirrojo también frotándose contra los suyos, humedeciéndolos más.

-Ya están listos- dijo Hiro saliendo de ambos, haciendo que se detuvieran- es una pena que no pueda tomarlos al mismo tiempo, los dos se ven tan apetecibles- sonrió con deseo viendo a sus pequeños compañeros, sus cuerpos delgados y exquisitos abrazados, sus ojos grandes y brillantes mirándolo con expectación, un delicioso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, sus pequeños labios rosados hinchados y húmedos.

El guitarrista se movió hacia atrás, volviendo a recargarse contra las almohadas, se abrió de piernas, ambos pudieron ver su gran miembro erecto, goteante, clamando ser satisfecho. Hiro miró a Suguru- ven- le indicó, moviendo la mano. Él tragó saliva, y se sonrojó más, pero obedeció y gateó hacia él, cuando estuvo de frente, el pelirrojo le dio la vuelta, haciendo que quedara de espaldas, lo tomó de la cadera y lo levantó un poco, colocándolo sobre su virilidad.

A Shuichi no le importará que te posea primero- dijo lamiéndole el cuello- los vírgenes tienen preferencia- lo mordió suavemente, mientras lo bajaba lentamente hacia su miembro, Suguru sintió la punta presionándose contra su entrada, y cerró los ojos mientras lo invadía, gimiendo del dolor, era como si lo partieran en dos- tranquilo- lo calmó Hiro sin dejar de entrar en él- en un momento te sentirás muy bien- No... Nakano-san...aaah...aaah... me duele...-Sssh... ya casi....- De un último empujón, terminó de penetrar a Suguru, quien soltó un largo gemido, sollozando.

Ambos respiraban trabajosamente, el sudor los cubría. – Eres tan estrecho- gimió Hiro- apenas y puedo moverme- Suguru lloraba quedito- Silencio- ordenó el pelirrojo, frotándole los pezones a su compañero, haciendo que el placer lo comenzara a invadir nuevamente- Ahora verás que te gusta- sonrió deslizando sus manos hasta la cadera de Suguru, sujetándolo con firmeza, alzándolo un poco, para después dejarlo caer de nuevo sobre él, comenzó a moverse, despacio primero, después más y más rápido, a medida que los gemidos del pequeño le indicaban que lo estaba disfrutando.- Ahhh.... siiii....más.. yo... ah...Nakano-san, ah... Shindo-san... no....- Shuichi se había colocado entre las piernas de Suguru, lamiendo el líquido que escapaba de la virilidad de éste, sujetándola con fuerza mientras la frotaba. Suguru no pudo más, el placer de ser penetrado y estimulado manual y oralmente fue demasiado para él, y se rindió ante la fuerza de su orgasmo, derramándose y sintiendo como Hiro hacía lo mismo dentro de él, gimiendo fuerte, clavándole las uñas en la cadera.

Se sentía envuelto en una nube de placer, todo su cuerpo le palpitaba, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, sintió como el guitarrista lo abandonaba y perdió el conocimiento un momento. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista, alzó la mirada y se encontró a Hiro y Shuchi besándose lánguidamente, el pelirrojo tenía al pequeño sobre su regazo, le pellizcaba suavemente los pezones mientras mantenía sus miembros juntos, frotándolos. Hiro captó la mirada de Suguru y dejó de besar a Shuichi, quien también lo regresó a ver y le sonrió sensualmente, pasándose la lengua sobre los labios, para después alejarse de Hiro.

Que bueno que despiertas- dijo el pelirrosa avanzando a gatas hacia Suguru- yo... tengo un pequeño problema que necesito me ayudes a solucionar- finalizó mientras señalaba su virilidad erecta.

No...no puedo- protestó el joven sonrojándose violentamente- no de nuevo.

Claro que sí puedes- le sonrió Shuichi abrazándolo, llenándole de besos la cara, posándose sobre sus labios, forzándolo a abrir la boca, para invadirlo con su experimentada lengua, arrancando un gemido de Suguru, quien se sintió excitado de nuevo.

Vamos- le dijo al finalizar el beso- guiándolo suavemente hacia el centro de la cama, donde lo puso en cuatro, ante la atenta mirada de Hiro. Besó primero su cuello, dándole una suave mordida, después fue bajando por su espalda, mordiendo, chupando despacio, haciendo que Suguru lanzara suaves gemiditos placenteros, como maullidos de gato, para cuando llegó a su trasero, el tecladista estaba erecto de nuevo.

Shindo-san... ¿qué..? ¡ah!- No pudo completar la frase, Shuichi lamía su entrada con un ritmo lento y sensual, probando el sabor de Suguru, mezclado con el de Hiro- ah.. ah...- el joven gemía tratando de esconder la cara entre las sábanas que sujetaba fuertemente con las manos, porque sabía que Hiro los estaba observando, deleitándose con el espectáculo.

Shuichi se detuvo, se pasó la lengua sobre los labios, después se puso de rodillas detrás de Suguru, separó sus nalgas, y lo penetró lentamente, de manera más fácil que Hiro, llenando por completo su húmedo interior, el jovencito lo envolvía de manera deliciosa, estaba tan caliente y estrecho que le costaba trabajo contenerse de no tomarlo de manera violenta. Esperó un momento a que se acostumbrara a él, y luego ambos gimieron ruidosamente cuando el cantante salió un momento, para después embestir con todas sus fuerzas, hundiéndose de manera muy profunda en el tecladista, marcando un ritmo rápido, duro, pero enormemente placentero para los dos, que no podía dejar de lanzar gemidos y suspiros por el goce carnal que disfrutaban.

Suguru seguía con la cabeza entre las sábanas y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, cuando sintió que Hiro lo tomaba de la barbilla, obligándolo a levantar el rostro. El guitarrista estaba de rodillas frente a él. Su miembro erecto y goteante quedaba justo frente a su cara, le pasó los dedos por los labios, para después, guiarlos hacia donde más los necesitaba.

El cuarto estaba lleno de olor a sexo, caliente, pegajoso, impregnante, intoxicantemente delicioso, Suguru respiraba con dificultad, tratando de no ahogarse cuando mientras chupaba con fuerza el miembro de Hiro, lamiendo el fluido que salía en mayor cantidad, no podía gritar tal como hubiera querido porque tenía la boca ocupada, pero con cada movimiento que Shuichi hacía, con cada embestida profunda se sentía más cerca de culminar.

–Aaah... Suguru....mmmsiii...- comenzó a gemir el pelirrosa, aumentando la velocidad de su movimiento, respirando cada vez más de prisa, bajando mano entre los muslos del tecladista para tomar su miembro y frotarlo con fuerza. Suguru dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa ante el nuevo placer, abandonando a Hiro, quien de inmediato se volvió a posicionar sobre su boca, indicándole que continuara- Ya casi Suguru- dijo el pelirrojo con voz ronca, chupa más fuerte..ahm... sí....mmm.....ah.. ah....

Suguru, aaaah- arqueando la espalda, Shuichi soltó un largo gemido, llenando al jovencito con su semilla, al mismo tiempo que Hiro le salpicaba el rostro con la suya. Suguru también se arqueó, gimiendo de placer, llegando nuevamente al orgasmo, dejando la mano de Shuichi llena de su líquido. El pelirrosa salió de él, lo mismo que Hiro, y Suguru se dejó caer en la cama, agotado por el esfuerzo, se durmió profundamente.

La fuerte luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana abierta, despertó a Suguru, quien parpadeó varias veces hasta poder acostumbrarse al resplandor. Se sentía fatal, le dolía horriblemente la cabeza, como si le fuera a estallar de un momento a otro, se pasó la mano por las sienes, frotándoselas, volteó a su derecha, encontrándose con el rostro de Shuichi, quien dormía apaciblemente. Un sudor frío lo recorrió al acordarse de lo que habían hecho. Se incororó, dispuesto a huir, cuando Hiro, saliendo del baño, lo vio.

-¡Buenos días Suguru! – saludó alegremente, el aludido se puso rojo como tomate, pelando los ojos, no tenía cara para mirarlo.

- ¡Nakano-san!, perdón- se disculpó enérgicamente el jovencito.

-No pasa nada- contestó sonriendo- creo que a todo mundo le ha sucedido al menos una vez en su vida.

-¿Eh?- Suguru no comprendía, ¿es que era de lo más normal hacer un trío con sus compañeros de banda?

- No recuerdas, ¿verdad?, caíste noqueado al beberte casi toda la botella de sake.

Shuichi pensó que sería mejor dejarte dormir, y te acomodamos en la cama, aunque nos preocupaste un poco porque de repente hacías ruiditos extraños, como gimiendo. ¿Ya te sientes bien? Suguru asintió poniendo una sonrisa boba, sintiendo como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Todo había sido un mal sueño producto de los cariñitos que había presenciado por accidente entre Yuki y Shuichi y los fanfics lemon del club de fans.

-Mmm... Yuki...- Shuichi se dio la vuelta, todavía dormido, y abrazó al jovencito por la espalda, frotándose contra él.

-¡¡Kyaaaa!!!- Suguru salió corriendo, todo pálido, rumbo a su habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa?- dijo el pelirrosa adormilado, frotándose los ojos.

Ni idea- respondió Hiro encogiéndose de hombros.

En su cuarto, Suguru tomaba una ducha fría.

-No es necesario que pasemos tanto tiempo juntos- decía hablando consigo mismo, con la frente apoyada en la pared- de verdad que no necesito una relación muy cercana con ellos, mejor será que todo quede en plan estrictamente profesional.

FIN del episodio.

Jeje, bueno, al inicio de este fic dije que todo era un gran pretexto para situaciones comprometedoras, y ahí lo tienen P. Este fic terminará pronto y dejaré de torturarlas con lemon sin sentido. XD


	9. Rosas

Bad Luck Tour

Capítulo IX: "Rosas"

26/06/2004.

Autor: Geisha Sakura

E-mail: 

Web: 

Advertencias: Lo usual, lemon. P

Clasificación: NC-17

-Sapporo, Muroran, Akita, Fukushima, Niigata, Utsonomiya, Maebashi y Kofu son tan sólo algunos de los lugares donde Bad Luck ha dado conciertas en esta, su exitosa gira Gravity, hoy tenemos a los miembros de esta fabulosa banda, además de la leyenda de Nittle Grasper, Sakuma Ryuichi, en vivo y en directo para ustedes, así que llamen para preguntarles lo que deseen, los teléfonos son.... –

Shuichi contempló con expresión perdida al público que se situaba al otro lado del cristal que aislaba a la cabina del programa de radio al cuál habían sido invitados. Se encontraban en la ciudad de Nagoya, tras dos meses de tour por Japón, y a sólo un par de semanas de concluir, el cantante de Bad Luck se sentía exhausto.

Adoraba las giras, los conciertos, cantar con todo su corazón para el público, que la música llenara su ser, envolviéndolo, transformándolo en alguien diferente cada vez que pisaba el escenario, sin embargo, su más grande inspiración no había podido estar con el la mayoría del tiempo, y eso lo entristecía. Yuki lo acompañó unas semanas, pero las exigencias de su profesión lo habían obligado a regresar a Tokio, aunque la promesa de que viajaría para unirse a él en la última etapa de los conciertos lo animaba un poco, echaba de menos la presencia del rubio, su expresión aparentemente gruñona y fría bajo la cual escondía todo el amor que sentía por él. Y ese amor no podía dárselo nadie más, ni los cientos de admiradores que gritaban su nombre cada vez que tocaban, ni estos que lo contemplaban a través del cristal con expresión fascinada, como si fuera un interesante ejemplar del zoológico.

Shuichi suspiró y volvió a la realidad con un codazo que le propinó Hiro para llamar su atención, pues ya estaba al aire la primera llamada de una admiradora que deseaba saber cuál era su shampoo preferido. Después de una hora en que los músicos contestaron preguntas tan profundas e interesantes como cuál es tu color favorito, duermes desnudo o vestido, si fueras un animal cuál te gustaría ser, y demás interrogantes por el estilo, Bad Luck y Sakuma salieron de la cabina y firmaron unos cuantos autógrafos para los admiradores ahí presentes, entre los que se encontraba Tatsuha. El joven no había regresado a Kyoto cuando su hermano partió, permaneció con el grupo todo el tiempo, siendo el fiel compañero, o perrito faldero como lo llamaba burlonamente K, de Ryuichi.

Hey Shuichi, K quiere ir a tomar algo antes de regresar al hotel, ¿vienes con nosotros?

No gracias Hiro- contestó Shuichi estirándose para desentumirse- estoy cansado y quiero volver al hotel.

Kumagorou también quiere irse- dijo de repente Sakuma mientras se unía al grupo, con Tatsuha siguiéndolo- dice que le duele la cabeza, pobre Kuma-chan, ¿necesitará ir al hospital?- musitó triste mientras le sobaba la cabeza a su rosado animalito.

Ok, pero ambos tendrán que ir con un guardaespaldas- ordenó K mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara a uno de los enormes gorilas que había contratado como parte del equipo de seguridad del tour.

¡Tat-chan puede ser nuestro guardaespaldas!- protestó Ryuichi señalando al moreno Uesugi.

No, no, no- K movió el dedo negativamente enfrente de la cara de Sakuma, quien estaba con los ojos llorosos, a punto de hacer un berrinche- Taro se asegurará de que lleguen sanos y salvos al hotel, y que no se vayan a ningún otro lado, ¿eh?- el manager puso énfasis en estas últimas palabras, y Ryuichi se supo descubierto de sus previas escapadas nocturnas con Tatsuha, por lo que, mordiendo la oreja de su peluche, se resignó y asintió lentamente, enfurruñado, mirando con odio el rostro impasible del guardaespaldas de casi dos metros, totalmente vestido de negro, con lentes obscuros y cara de yakuza que se había colocado a su lado para escoltarlos.

Tras un breve trayecto en el que Kumagorou intentó convencer a Taro que se sentía mal y debían desviarse para ir a un hospital, fallando al no conseguir ni una muestra de simpatía por parte del guardaespaldas, pues éste no creía importante la salud de un peluche, a pesar de la indignación de su dueño, Shuichi, Ryuichi y Tatsuha llegaron a su hotel. El guardaespaldas dejó el vehículo blindado ("K debe estar loco", pensó Suguru cuando lo vio, "nuestras fans cargan cámaras fotográficas, no ametralladoras") al cuidado del valet parking y acompañó a los cantantes, y a Tatsuha, al vestíbulo del hotel, donde se plantó con los brazos cruzados, dándoles a entender que más les valía irse derechito a sus habitaciones, pues él estaría vigilando y no pensaba moverse de ahí.

Las empleadas de la recepción miraban expectantes a que las celebridades se acercaran. Ryuichi se fue directo al elevador haciendo una rabieta seguido poco después por Tatsuha, quien recogió rápidamente la llave de su habitación y se fue corriendo tras de él. Shuichi caminó hacia el mostrador y les sonrió a las chicas, quienes pusieron una sonrisa boba.

Buenas noches, ¿me puede dar mi llave?, ¿hay algún mensaje para mí?- preguntó expectante, esperando algo de Yuki.

No, ningún mensaje Shindo-san- respondió una de las chicas de cabello castaño pasándole la llave de su habitación mientras miraba como la desilusión se dibujaba en el bello rostro el pelirrosa.

¡Pero llegó un ramo de rosas!- dijo la otra empleada de cabello negro, dándole un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que estaba dentro de un bonito jarrón blanco.

¿De verdad?, ¿para mí?, ¡qué lindas!- comentó emocionado Shuichi- ¡son de Yuki!- gritó al leer la tarjeta que las acompañaba, poniéndose aún más feliz y sonrojándose ante el encantador detalle de su amante. ¡Gracias!- se despidió de las mujeres y caminó al elevador muy contento, cargando sus flores con dificultad.

No debiste dárselas- riñó la joven castaña a su compañera- sabes bien que su manger dio órdenes de que él primero tiene que registrar todo lo que llega para Bad Luck y Sakuma-san antes de dárselos.

Pero es que se veía tan triste- se defendió la morena- y no soporto ver a mi amado Shuichi así- dijo con ojos soñadores- Además son sólo rosas, ¡y se las envió Yuki-san! ¿qué daño pueden hacer?

Un enorme ramo de rosas caminaba torpemente por el pasillo alfombrado del hotel, debajo de él salían dos piernas delgadas que daban inseguros pasos ante el peso de las flores. Las rosas se detuvieron frente a una puerta, una mano apareció entre las ramas y deslizó una tarjeta por la cerradura electrónica de la habitación, la puerta se abrió lentamente, de una patada la empujó y entró al cuarto. Shuichi puso el jarrón en una mesa cercana y se alejó un poco para contemplar el ramo, era tan bonito, con unas rosas rojas enormes, se acercó hundiendo la nariz entre las flores, olían muy bien, frescas y fragantes.

¡Qué lindo detalle de Yuki!- dijo contento aspirando el aroma de las rosas- a veces puede ser muy gruñón pero no hay duda de que me quiere mucho- concluyó contento, de repente, el perfume de la flores se hizo más intenso. Shuichi alejó la cara del ramo, salía algo parecido a humo de él. -¡Las rosas se están quemando!- pensó alarmado- ¡se están....- la mente se le empezó a nublar- ...quem....- la habitación le daba vueltas- ...ando.- No supo nada más, quedó tendido en el piso alfombrado, inconsciente, las rosas dejaron de emitir el gas, que seguía flotando por el cuarto, como una niebla ligera.

Limpieza- dijo una voz femenina que sonaba ahogada, al tiempo que tocaba levemente con los nudillos la puerta abierta. La figura de una mujer apareció en el marco de la puerta, vestía el uniforme de recamarera del hotel y jalaba un carrito con productos de limpieza y sábanas sucias, todo habría sido perfectamente normal de no ser por la máscara anti gases que cubría su rostro, dejando ver solamente unos ojos obscuros en los que se dibujaba una satisfacción maniática- Perfecto- dijo- y se acercó al desmayado cantante con paso decidido.

La tarde daba paso a la noche, pintando el horizonte de colores dorados y naranjas, las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer, las luces eléctricas se fueron encendiendo poco a poco, formando un mar de brillos sobre la oscuridad, opacando a los astros nocturnos, la luna llena brillaba trémula sobre la bulliciosa metrópoli.

Ryuichi contemplaba la luna con aire aburrido desde la terraza de su cuarto, el clima era estupendo, algo caluroso y húmedo, pero no estaba lloviendo como le había tocado en tantas ocasiones durante el tour, y lo que menos le apetecía era encerrarse en una habitación de hotel, o en el hotel mismo, que, aunque tuviera todas las comodidades como gimnasio, spa, bar y restaurante, no se comparaban con caminar ente la gente y divertirse en las tiendas y salones de videojuegos.

Quiero salir no da- le dijo a Tatsuha, quien estaba conectando la consola para jugar a las carreras.

Pensé que querías quedarte a jugar conmigo- dijo apesadumbrado el moreno, dejando caer el control sobre el piso- además el guardaespaldas ese, Taro, no nos dejará pasar.

Lo sé, lo sé no da- contestó agitando la mano con aire de impaciencia- pero podemos escaparnos como la otra vez- dijo poniendo una sonrisa expectante, previendo todas las aventuras que tendrían.

No- sentenció Tatsuha, cruzándose de brazos- K estará loco, pero tiene razón, es peligroso que andemos solos por ahí, como recordarás- terminó tocándose el hombro donde había sufrido la herida, ya completamente curada.

¡Podemos disfrazarnos! Nadie se dará cuenta que somos nosotros.

No, no quiero que vuelvas a estar en problemas. Y si intentas escaparte tú solo yo mismo le diré al Taro que te has ido.

Hmp- gruñó Ryuichi inflando los cachetes, encarando a Tatsuha- pensé que eras más divertido, y valiente- le dijo al azorado monje, quien no pudo evitar sentirse dolido ante las palabras que le dirigía su ídolo. El cantante caminó hacia la puerta.

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Tatsuha, dispuesto a detenerlo por la fuerza si era necesario.

A la máquina de bebidas que está afuera- contestó fríamente Ryuichi- quiero un jugo, a menos que pienses que es muy peligroso para mí caminar por ese oscuro y tenebroso pasillo- concluyó mirando con burla a Tatsuha. Se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, enfurruñado, dejando al moreno con expresión sombría.

La máquina de bebidas estaba a pocos pasos de su habitación, doblando la esquina en el pasillo, Ryuichi llegó rápidamente, dando grandes zancadas, se sentía molesto, ¿quién se creía Uesugi que era para prohibirle cosas? Introdujo las monedas por la ranura, apretó el botón de jugo de uva, tomó su bebida y comenzó a beberla, a grandes tragos, sintiendo como la ira se le iba bajando con cada sorbo. Al terminar, tiró la lata a un contenedor cercano, se sentía más tranquilo, no debió haberse puesto tan pesado con Tatsuha por una tontería.

Kuma-chan se va a enojar conmigo, no da, a él le cae bien, y... a mí también- admitió mientras regresaba a su habitación, dispuesto a hacer las paces. Un ruido curioso llamó su atención, algo se acercaba a toda velocidad, algo con ruedas, justo al doblar la esquina, un carrito de limpieza chocó con él, empujándolo a un lado. –¡Hey, cuidado!- gritó Ryuichi a la persona de limpieza que empujaba el vehículo, pero esta no se detuvo, ni siquiera a recoger una prenda que se le había caído. –Oiga, espere- la llamó el cantante mientras la perseguía- ¡tiró esto! La empleada continuó su camino, huyendo de Ryuichi, hasta que, de repente, se detuvo junto a la puerta de la escalera de emergencia, y, dejando el carrito, la abrió, escabulléndose, bajando a toda prisa por los semi oscuros escalones.

Que mujer tan rara no da, ¿le tendrá miedo a los cantantes?- se preguntó mientras empujaba el carrito hacia su habitación, llamaría a la recepción para que lo recogieran. Al llegar a su puerta entreabierta, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Tatsuha.

No lo culpo Kumagorou, comparado contigo, debo de ser la persona más boba del mundo- suspiró apesadumbrado- a pesar de todo el tiempo que he pasado junto a él durante el tour, siento que sigo sin saber quién es...¡Ah!... soy un chico tonto por pensar que podría llegar a ser alguien cercano al dios de la música. Creo.... que él sólo me ve como alguien con quien divertirse...no me importaría salir con Sakuma de noche, no me importa lo que me pase a mí.... Pero... no deseo que nada le suceda a él, lo amo demasiado, nunca me lo perdonaría, después de lo cerca que estuvo la otra vez.-

Ryuichi se sintió muy mal, se había comportado de una manera muy egoísta, queriendo utilizar a Tatsuha como su diversión, sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos.- ¡Ya sé como lo pondré contengo de nuevo no da!- pensó feliz, al examinar de cerca la prenda que había tirado la empleada.

¡Limpieza!- llamó una voz fina, aunque extrañamente familiar.

¿Eh?... no... así está bien- contestó Tatsuha, extrañado de que ordenaran los cuartos en la noche.

No, no creo que esté bien- contestó la voz, mientras la puerta se abría.

Oiga, le dije que...- el joven se quedó sin habla, frente a él estaba la recamarera más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Ryuichi vestía el uniforme del hotel, un vestido corto y entallado color verde pistache, con un delantal blanco, y mallas del mismo color, calzaba zapatos negros de tacón bajo, sostenía en la mano un plumero y miraba al moreno con expresión pícara, levemente sonrojado, con el deseo brillando en sus ojos azules.

Tatsuha estaba impresionado, tanto así que se le cayó Kumagorou de las manos y rodó cerca de su dueño, no podía ni siquiera hablar, Ryuichi se veía tan sexy con ese atuendo, la ropa se ajustaba divinamente a su cuerpo, revelando la perfección de sus caderas estrechas, de sus hermosas y bien torneadas piernas, toda su bella y delicada figura, era tan lindo, era una extraña y excitante combinación entre inocencia y lujuria.

Está muy desordenado este cuarto- dijo Ryuichi poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas, mirando con desaprobación la habitación que él mismo había puesto de cabeza momentos antes- este conejito no debe estar en el suelo- dijo poniéndose de espaldas a Tatsuha, y agachándose para recoger a Kumagorou. Hizo esto sin flexionar las rodillas, de tal manera que la falda se levantó, permitiendo que Tatsuha echara un vistazo a su trasero.

Tatsuha tragó saliva, alargó la mano para tocar a Ryichi, pero éste se levantó, poniéndose fuera de su alcance y colocando a su conejito sobre la mesita de noche.

Sakuma-san.. ¿qué...?

Me parece que hay muchas cosas aquí que necesitan una buena limpieza- lo interrumpió Ryuichi- como tú- le dijo mirando divertido al moreno, caminando hacia él, de manera lenta y sensual, moviendo el plumero.

El joven Uesugi no opuso resistencia cuando Ryuichi lo empujó a la cama, y se subió a horcajadas sobre su pecho, pasándole el plumero por la cara, haciéndole cosquillas, para después desabotonarle la camisa con movimientos lentos, pellizcando levemente su piel desnuda, provocando que el moreno emitiera suspiros ahogados. La camisa quedó en el suelo y el cantante se inclinó sobre Tatsuha, besándolo profundamente, mordiéndole el labio inferior, invadiendo su cavidad húmeda y tibia con su lengua, siendo recibida por la de su joven amante, batallando por obtener el control.

Tatsuha sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba más y más a cada instante, el cuerpo de Ryuichi era un afrodisíaco que llenaba por completo todos sus sentidos, la boca del cantante, cálida, dulce, con sabor a uva, no dejaba de moverse sobre la suya, con su lengua explorándolo, estimulándolo; sobre su torso desnudo, las piernas, muslos y el trasero del cantante, cubiertos con las suaves mallas, no dejaban de frotarse contra él, excitándolo con cada sensual movimiento, con cada rose. Necesitaba hacer algo, un fuego interior lo consumía, deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Ryuichi, hasta llegar a su trasero, metió las manos bajo la falda, acariciándole las firmes y redondas nalgas, no pudiendo evitar darles un apretón.

Sakuma se sobresaltó ante la acción de su joven amante, gimiendo ante la inesperada caricia, rompiendo el beso, jadeando un poco se incorporó sobre Tatsuha, mirando su rostro ansioso, le sonrió sensualmente, pasándose la lengua sobre los labios, en anticipación por los placeres que vendrían. El moreno no podía permanecer sin tocarlo, apretó sus muslos, acariciando su interior, internándose más bajo la falda, subiéndola lentamente, hasta que la levantó por completo, viendo la virilidad erecta de Ryuichi irguiéndose contra el fino tejido de las mallas, reclamando que la dejaran salir, Tatsuha acarició el miembro de Sakuma, sujetándolo firmemente, frotándolo, consiguiendo que se humedeciera la tela que lo cubría.

-Mmm... Tatsuha... no...- gimió Ryuichi mordiéndose un dedo para no gritar ante la intensidad del ardiente toque de su amante, pero cuando éste tocó su entrada a través de las mallas, no pudo reprimir más el gemido. - ¡Ah!... no... ¡detente!- le ordenó, tomando sus manos y apartándolas de sus partes más sensibles- aún queda mucho que limpiar- le dijo sonriendo al muy excitado joven. Deslizándose sobre su torso hasta quedar sobre el miembro de Tatsuha, que reclamaba ser liberado de su apretada cárcel de mezclilla. Ryuichi frotó su trasero de forma juguetona sobre la virilidad de Uesugi, haciéndolo gemir con deseo, comenzando a mover sus caderas de forma involuntaria, ansioso de poseer a su ídolo.

Viendo con satisfacción las reacciones que podía provocar en el cuerpo del joven con unas pocas caricias, Ryuichi continuó con el juego ser de camarera, tomó el plumero, pasando suavemente las plumas por la mandíbula de Tatsuha, delineando su contorno, para bajar después por el cuello, se detuvo ahí, inclinándose con una sonrisa maliciosa, tomó entre sus labios un oscuro pezón de su amante, mordiéndolo delicadamente, escuchando complacido los gemidos de su compañero, chupándolo con fuerza hasta dejarlo duro, húmedo, torturando de la misma manera al otro, para después volver a tomar el plumero, acariciando con él los erectos pezones de Tatsuha, ocasionando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer ante la suave y sensual caricia.

Satisfecho con el resultado de sus acciones, movió el plumero por el pecho del joven Uesugi, dejando que las puntas de las plumas rozaran las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, bajó el cierre del pantalón de mezclilla de Tatsuha y acarició su virilidad a través de la ropa interior, aumentando cada vez más el deseo y la impaciencia del moreno, que sentía las suaves plumas moviéndose por su torax, moviéndose alrededor de su ombligo, ardiendo deseo cada vez que rozaban su miembro con movimientos sutiles pero eróticos, se sentía tan erecto que era incómodo, doloroso.

-Ryuichi, por favor... ah...- suplicó sollozando por la mezcla de placer y dolor que sentía en ese momento, pidiéndole que dejara de jugar con él, pues no hacía más que provocarlo, acariciando su miembro sin liberarlo, rozándolo con las plumas para excitarlo sin permitirle satisfacer su deseo.

Teniendo compasión de él, Ryuichi dejó la tortura, poniendo el plumero a un lado, era hora de comenzar la acción. Besó nuevamente a Tatsuha de manera apasionada, sintiendo como su propia excitación se hacía incontenible. Apoyó las manos en el amplio pecho del moreno, pellizcando sus pezones, para después, retirarse de sus labios, con la boca hinchada y húmeda. Sin bajarse de Tatsuha, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, extrayendo un tubito de lubricante, poniéndolo en las manos de su azorado amante, quien comprendió que por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había añorado. Ryuichi se levantó un momento, sonriendo pícaramente al moreno, y después, se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a Tatsuha, quien tuvo justo frente a sus ojos la adorable vista del trasero de su ídolo. Pero pudo quedarse por mucho tiempo simplemente contemplándolo, pues Ryuichi ya había liberado su ardiente erección, y la frotaba suavemente con ambas manos, dedicándole pequeñas lamidas para recoger las gotas que resbalaban de ella, para después, introducirla completamente en su boca, chupándola con ansias como si fuera el mejor de los dulces.

No podía pensar, lo único que deseaba era rendirse ante el placer que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo al ser devorado por la boca húmeda y caliente de Ryuichi, sin embargo, el redondo trasero de Sakuma que tenía justo frete a él exigía ser tocado. Saliendo de su ensueño, Tatsuha levantó la falta del cantante, para después, bajarle las mallas hasta que le dejaron libre acceso a la parte que más deseaba. Ryuichi sintió un escalofrío cuando quedó con el trasero al aire frío de la habitación, pero las manos expertas de Tatsuha se encargaron de calentarlo, frotándolo, pellizcándolo con cierta malicia, queriendo vengarse de la tortura que antes le había infligido. Rozó su entrada con un dedo lubricado, rodeándola, entrando un poco para luego retirarse.

Tatsuha...ah...deja de hacer eso...- gimió Ryuichi moviendo la cadera ansioso de un contacto más profundo.

¿Hacer qué?- dijo divertido y excitado el moreno, frotando el miembro de Sakuma que goteaba sobre su pecho.

¡Eso!- gruñó Ryuichi, dándole un apretón a la virilidad de Tatsuha.

¡Aaah!, está bien- murmuró con voz ronca, ya sin poder contenerse más. Introdujo un dedo en el aterciopelado interior de Ryuichi, moviéndose con cuidado, para después meter otro, abriendo el espacio que necesitaría en un momento más, preparándolo mejor con un tercer dedo.

Ryuichi no pudo continuar dándole placer a Tatsuha, sus gemidos eran cada vez más intensos, y aumentaron de frecuencia al sentir como su joven amante también envolvía su miembro con el calor de su boca, sin dejar de mover los dedos en su interior.

Es suficiente- murmuró Ryuichi, haciendo que Tatsuha detuviera sus caricias- necesito tenerte dentro de mí- le dijo al moreno, levantándose rápidamente para quitarse por completo las mallas que le estorbaban. Una vez libre de ellas, se colocó encima del miembro del moreno, guiándolo hacia donde lo quería, sentándose despacio sobre él. Tatsuha soltó un gruñido y se aferró a las caderas de Ryuichi al sentir como poco a poco quedaba alojado en su estrecho interior.

Una vez lo tuvo completamente alojado, Ryuichi permaneció quieto un instante para acostumbrarse a la invasión, Tatsuha era grande, y estaba tan caliente y duro que le producía un enorme placer el más leve movimiento. Sonriéndole sensualmente, Sakuma comenzó a moverse, despacio, después más rápido, marcando el ritmo a su amante, que movía la cadera al compás que le indicaba Ryuichi.

Sakuma...ah...no te detengas...- gimió Tatsuha, sintiendo como el orgasmo comenzaba a invadirlo, no podía durar más, Ryuichi llenaba sus sentidos por completo, con sus manos que se clavaban en su pecho, sus suaves gemidos, la visión de su rostro hermoso, sonrojado, mientras lo montaba consumido en pasión, abandonado al placer, todo eso era demasiado excitante como para poder aguantar mucho tiempo. Tatsuha sujetó la virilidad de Ryuichi, y comenzó a frotarla con fuerza, ansioso de proporcionarle tanto placer como el que él sentía.

Tatsuha... ah...¡¡siiiii!!!- gritó Sakuma, arqueando la espalda, derramándose sobre el pecho de Tatsuha, sintiendo como él hacía lo mismo, llenándolo de su calor.

Permanecieron abrazados un rato, todavía unidos, con el corazón latiendo desbocado. Ryuichi se incorporó para permitirle a Tatsuha salir de él, besándolo tiernamente, quitándole el oscuro cabello que caía sobre sus ojos. Ambos sonrieron viéndose a los ojos, no había necesidad de decir nada, todo quedaba entendido en las miradas que compartían. Se besaron nuevamente, de manera dulce y sensual. Ryuichi se acomodó entre los brazos de Tatsuha, que lo cubrían protector, ambos estaban a punto de dormirse cuando un ruido proveniente del pasillo los alarmó, alguien gritaban, se escuchaba mucha conmoción.

Revisen en todo el hotel- ordenó K al equipo de seguridad- especialmente el área de servicio, puede que todavía estén aquí, el gas no se ha dispersado por completo, tiene poco tiempo que fue liberado. No se acerquen demasiado- dijo a Suguru y Hiro que miraban consternados la escena, la puerta semiabierta de la habitación vacía del pelirrosa, los guardaespaldas y policías del hotel movilizándose en todas direcciones ante la alerta que se había declarado.

¿Dónde está Shuichi?- preguntó Hiro nervioso- ¿estás seguro de que se lo llevaron?

De eso no hay duda- respondió K- este gas podría dormir a un elefante, se lo enviaron con la clara intención de secuestrarlo.

¿Qué sucede no da?- dijo Ryuichi uniéndose al resto de la banda, acompañado de Tatsuha, el cantante se había cambiado de ropa y sujetaba a Kumagorou entre sus manos, preocupado por todas las personas de seguridad que estaban ahí reunidas.- ¿Pasó algo malo en la habitación de Shuichi?

Me temo que sí- informó K- lo durmieron con gas y lo secuestraron. Debió haber sido alguien del hotel porque las cámaras del hotel muestran a una mujer vestida con un uniforme de recamarera entrando al cuarto de Shuichi, y saliendo después con una máscara anti gas.

¿Recamarera?.. ¡ah!- exclamó Sakuma contento- ¡yo se dónde está Shuichi!


	10. Por siempre

Bad Luck Tour  
Capítulo X: "Por siempre"  
11/07/2004.

Autor: Geisha Sakura  
E-mail:  
Web: 

- ¿Puedes quedarte quieto un instante Shuichi?, quiero escribir algo antes de que sea muy noche.

- Pero Yukiii, estoy aburridooo –protestó el pelirrosa haciendo un pucherito, dejando de jugar con los dorados cabello del escritor- ¿me acompañas al salón de videojuegos que está en la planta baja del hotel?- dijo el cantante con voz melosa, abrazando a su amante por la espalda, restregándose contra él como si de un gatito mimoso se tratase.

- Shuichi...

- Por favor- le susurró en la oreja, ocasionándole un escalofrío, ¿no quieres que nada malo me pase, verdad?- concluyó volteando el rostro de Yuki hacia él, encontrándose los ojos dorados del escritor con los hermosos violetas de Shuichi, que lo miraban con expresión suplicante, sus ojitos brillando emocionados, y él sabía bien que no podía rechazar esa mirada, era su mayor debilidad.

- Está bien- suspiró resignado, apagando su computadora personal, levantándose de la silla- pero creo que te estás aprovechando de la situación para llevarme a donde se te antoja.

- ¿Yo?- dijo Shuichi fingiendo estar ofendido, llevándose la mano al pecho con aire teatral- ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿acaso es mi culpa que una loca quiera secuestrarme para hacerme no sé que cosas horribles?

- Shuichi, no bromees, sabes bien que es muy serio- lo reprendió Yuki mientras se ponía el saco- si Sakuma no se hubiera topado con esa tipa quien sabe que podría haberte pasado- lo miró fijamente, con el temor reflejándose en su voz- no deseo que eso vuelva a suceder, ni siquiera que exista la más mínima posibilidad de que alguien te haga daño.

- Yuki...-murmuró Shuichi conmovido, acercándose a su amante, abrazándolo por la cintura al mismo tiempo que el rubio le pasaba los brazos por la espalda, acercándolo más a él, apoyando su barbilla en los cabellos rosados, aspirando el aroma a fresas que el shampú siempre les dejaba- nada me va a pasar, menos ahora que tú estás aquí- dijo Shuichi con voz confiada, al mismo tiempo que Yuki lo abrazaba con más fuerza. El cantante sonrió, sintiéndose querido y protegido entre los brazos amorosos de Eiri.

- ¡Vámonos ya!- gruñó Yuki separándose de él con un suave empujón, en un intento de ocultar las emociones tan fuertes que sentía- que tenemos que estar de regreso antes de las 10, que mañana tienes tu gran concierto final, y no quiero que K me persiga con su mágnum, acusándome de solaparte tus desveladas.

-¡Sí!- asintió entusiasmado Shuichi, dando brinquitos de contento hasta la puerta- ¡date prisa Yuki!, ¡al pasar vi que tenía el nuevo juego de Resident Evil!, ¡muero por jugarlo!

El escritor no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de Shuichi, aunque siempre se quejaba de que era un escandaloso, le daba gusto verlo lleno de energía. Cuando Hiro le habló por teléfono para informarle del intento de secuestro de su amante, sintió que el mundo se le hundía, la noticia de que Shuichi permanecía hospitalizado por la sobredosis de gas somnífero, y que aún no había despertado le heló la sangre. No, no podía perderlo, no después de todo lo que habían sufrido para estar juntos. Tomó el primer vuelo a Nagoya, desesperado, temiendo lo peor, pero, para su gran alivio, cuando llegó junto a la cama de Shuichi, éste ya se encontraba consciente, un poco atontado, pero bien de salud, dijeron los médicos.

La seguridad se había reforzado después del incidente. Según pudo averiguar K, una nueva recamarera había entrado a trabajar al hotel pocos días antes de que Bad Luck llegara, sin duda ella era la secuestradora, sacó en conclusión cuando Sakuma le mostró el uniforme que había recogido. Lamentablemente no fue posible identificarla pues sus papeles de acreditación resultaron falsos y no se le volvió a ver después del atentado. 

-Tuviste suerte de que Ryuichi la espantara- le dijo el norteamericano a Shuichi mientras éste descansaba en el hospital- estoy seguro que la puso nerviosa el hecho de que alguien la viera y abandonó el carrito de la ropa sucia donde te había ocultado. No tengo dudas de que es alguna fanática de la ciudad de Muroran- continuó explicando- porque alguien de ahí adquirió 100 copias del CD para entrar a la rifa de la cita. 

-¿Y no pueden rastrear la tarjeta de crédito?- preguntó Suguru, él, Yuki y Hiro habían ido a visitar a Shuichi, Ryuichi, con Tatsuha acompañándolo, estaba con la policía, siendo interrogado para ver si podían obtener alguna información sobre la secuestradora que los ayudara a capturarla. El cantante no entendía por qué no les servía el retrato que había hecho de ella, pintado con crayones de colores en los que se veía una mujer vestida de recamarera con una máscara tapándole la cara.

-No- el pago fue hecho por medio de depósito bancario- aclaró Sakano, retorciéndose las manos en una cama contigua a la de Shuichi, pues él había sufrido un colapso nervioso con toda esa situación.

-Pero si es miembro del club de fans deben de conocerla ahí, ¿no?

-Lamentablemente no Hiro- dijo K- entre las chicas que se unieron recientemente hay una a la que nadie ha visto nunca, ella hizo todo el trámite por Internet, y le enviaron la credencial a un apartado postal, que ya revisamos y fue rentado con un nombre falso, nunca asistió a las reuniones, y el día del evento, dudo mucho que alguien prestara atención a algo que no fuera Bad Luck, aunque ya me comuniqué con la presidente del club de fans para que interrogue a las demás, por si alguna recuerda a alguien sospechoso.

-Debe de estar muy obsesionada contigo para querer secuestrarte, si supiera lo latoso que eres siempre se arrepentiría de sus acciones- dijo Yuki bromeando con un inusual buen humor, producto de saber que su amante estaba casi recuperado- estoy seguro de que de haberte raptado, te habría regresado al día siguiente- concluyó el escritor.

-¡Yukiiii!, ¡que malo ereees!- gritó el pelirrosa, lanzándole el rubio una patada que falló, y estuvo a punto de tirarlo de la cama.

-En algo tienes razón Yuki-san- intervino K- está muy obsesionada. He elaborado su perfil psicológico y llegué a la conclusión de que es una persona solitaria, no se relaciona con los demás, sin duda por eso se unió al club de fans hasta que se enteró de que podía ganar una cita con su ídolo. Compró muchos discos, para aumentar sus posibilidades de ganar, y, al no conseguirlo, su fanatismo alcanzó niveles peligrosos, y decidió que si quería tener a Shuichi para ella debía de secuestrarlo.

-Tú ya sabías algo de esto K, ¿verdad?- cuestionó Hiro- porque pusiste más guardias después de que dejamos Muroran.

-Sospechaba que pasaba algo raro- admitió el mananger cruzándose de brazos, adoptando un aire de suficiencia- a mí nada se me escapa, en varias ocasiones noté que un vehículo nos seguía, además de que le enviaron a Shuichi unos chocolates que contenían narcóticos en el relleno, pero no dije nada para no alarmarlos, pensé que con aumentar la seguridad sería suficiente. Pero esa tonta empleada de la recepción no hizo caso a mi orden que me tenía que enviar todo lo que les mandaran para que lo revisara, y aquí tienes las consecuencias.

-¿No sería conveniente cancelar el tour?- preguntó Suguru- ¿qué tal si intenta algo extremo?

-Of course not!- estalló K- todo está controlado, además sólo nos faltan los conciertos de Osaka, que están agotados, no podemos decepcionar a todos esos fans que quieren verlos, right?

-O más bien no quieres devolver el dinero- dijo Hiro adivinando las interesadas intenciones de K.

-Todo estará bien- aseguró K sacado su mágnum, apuntando a la cabeza del guitarrista- yo me encargaré de protegerlos, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

-Claro que sí- respondió rápidamente Hiro, levantando las manos en señal de paz para que dejara de encañonarlo- en la que no confío es en esa loca....- murmuró por lo bajo.

Shuichi observaba con entusiasmo todos los videojuegos que había, sin decidirse cuál probar primero. Por supuesto que él tenía sus propias consolas en casa, pero era más divertido jugar en sitios como ese, por todo el ruido y la gente que había. Un videojuego de carreras llamó su atención, contento se encaminó hacia él, sin darse cuenta de que una persona lo observaba atentamente, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, oculta detrás de los juegos de destreza.

"Ahí está, completamente solo, en esta ocasión no se me escapará"- pensó una mujer joven, de mediana estatura, delgada, con cabello negro, largo y lacio, que usaba lentes oscuros a pesar de la poca iluminación del recinto- "me apresuré demasiado al intentar secuestrarlo, aunque casi lo logro, pero por poco y me descubren. Será más fácil si viene por su voluntad, atraído con engaños a mi trampa, una vez que esté donde quiero, desaparecerá sin dejar huella, y será sólo mío." Ella sonrió con malicia, saliendo de su escondite, avanzando despacio, cautelosamente, mirando en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie la viera, con una mirada predatoria, como tigre que se prepara para abalanzarse sobre el indefenso cervatillo.

Con paso lento, sin tener demasiadas ganas de entrar, Yuki llegó al salón de videojuegos, poniendo cara de molestia ante el ensordecedor sonido con el que fue recibido, mezcla de ruidos de golpes, patadas voladoras, motores de autos, y la música de los juegos de baile. El escritor suspiró resignado, sabiendo que tendría un dolor de cabeza para cuando sacara a rastras del lugar a su amante, pues éste siempre deseaba quedarse un rato más, diciendo esto cada media hora en que le recordaban que hace una hora que deberían haber partido. El rubio decidió no aplazar más lo inevitable y entró en el salón, buscando a Shuichi. Se había demorado fumando un cigarrillo, pues éstos no se permitían en la sala de videojuegos, y sabía que necesitaría de toda la nicotina posible para aguantar el escándalo. Por fin divisó a su pelirrosa en una máquina de carreras, sonriendo al ver como estrellaba su auto, tomó nota mental de nunca prestarle ni por error su valioso Mercedes.

-Shuichi ya.., ¡ah!, perdone- dijo el rubio al tropezar con una mujer de cabellos negros que le dirigió una mirada furtiva bien oculta tras sus lentes de sol, y se alejó corriendo, dejando al rubio con expresión de extrañeza ante su comportamiento.

-¡Yukiiii!, ¿quieres jugar?, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó el cantante al no obtener respuesta, dándose cuenta de que Eiri miraba con el entrecejo fruncido hacia el pasillo que conducía al bar. 

-Nada, no pasa nada- contestó secamente. Por alguna razón, aquella persona no le daba buena espina.

"Maldición, por poco lo logro. Debí imaginar que ahora no lo dejarán solo en ningún momento, ni siquiera en el hotel. Tendré que recurrir a mi segundo plan"- pensó la mujer de cabellos negros, buscando algo, o alguien, en el bar, hasta que lo encontró: un hombre joven, que usaba una camiseta negra con la leyenda "Bad Luck Tour Staff" impresa en la espalda, bebía despreocupadamente una cerveza. "Perfecto"- sonrió satisfecha, caminando lentamente hacia el hombre, preparando su mejor sonrisa y su mejor actuación.

-¿Ya está todo listo?- gritó K a los técnicos que daban los toques finales al sonido, iluminación, y juegos pirotécnicos del gran concierto final con el que Bad Luck cerraría su exitosa gira. Faltaban tres horas para el espectáculo, pero el norteamericano quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar y funcionando al cien por ciento.

- Listo, Mr. K- le respondió el encargado de coordinar al equipo de sonido.

- Todo en orden- contestó una voz bajo el escenario- donde estaban algunos de los juegos de artificio.

- ¿Dónde está Nobunori?- preguntó K, paseando su mirada por la tramoya, donde una compleja red de equipo de iluminación estaba sujeta sobre el escenario, al ver que el supervisor de los reflectores no estaba.

- Se fue hace rato- le gritó una voz proveniente del área de las luces láser, donde un ingeniero les daba los ajustes finales, sentado como si nada pasara a 20 metros sobre el escenario en una de las escaleras que recorrían horizontalmente el área.- Terminó pronto y dijo que tenía una cita con una chica guapa que conoció en el hotel, regresará antes de que comience el concierto. Ya sabe cómo es de mujeriego- intentó disculparlo.

- Más le vale que esté a tiempo- gruñó K sacando su mágnum de manera amenazante- no me importa que sea el mejor de su área y que la revistas de música alaben lo bien que monta los espectáculos, si me falla, le quitaré su posibilidad de seguir saliendo con mujeres- terminó, mirando amenazadoramente a los demás, dándoles a entender que lo mismo le sucedería a ellos si algo salía mal. Todos se miraran asustados, nadie osó replicarle al rubio- Ok- gruñó K, satisfecho de ver el impacto de su amenaza- tómense un descanso, en cuanto llegue Bad Luck vamos a hacer el ensayo con todo el equipo.

La noche era despejada, hasta podría haber sido tranquila de no ser por el enorme embotellamiento provocado por la multitud que llegaba al concierto de Bad Luck. Los asistentes, en su mayoría mujeres, y varios novios llevados a la fuerza, hablaban en voz alta, riendo contentos de tener la posibilidad de presenciar ese magnífico espectáculo, sus grititos de emoción llenaban la sala de conciertos, la expectación reinaba en el lugar, que poco a poco se había ido llenando hasta alcanzar su máxima capacidad. Las personas esperaban, ansiosas, emocionadas, seguras de pasar el mejor rato de su vida en unos momentos más, cuando el concierto de su grupo favorito comenzara.

Tras las cortinas cerradas del escenario, las carreras y nervios estaban a la orden del día, con gente del staff alistando detalles de último minuto, bajo la supervisión de K, quien repasaba las medidas de seguridad con los guardaespaldas y policías, ningún extraño podría llegar hasta sus preciosos músicos, ni por la puerta del personal, ni por la de emergencia, y mucho menos por el escenario, en cada entrada estaban apostados sus matones, alertas ante el intento de cualquier persona de colarse por la fuerza.

-Oye Takeoki, ¿dónde está Nobunori?- preguntó uno de los encargados de la iluminación a su compañero- yo lo vi hace rato, necesito que revise el área de las luces láser, uno de los reflectores se traba un poco al dar la vuelta.

- Fue a mostrarle a su novia el baño- respondió el aludido.

- ¿Novia?- gritó K, quien había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación.

- Este...sí..- dijo nervioso Takeoki, seguro de haber metido la pata, pero incapaz de mentirle a la mágnum de K- ya sabe, la chica que conoció en el hotel, la invitó para que lo viera trabajar y hace un momento ella dijo que necesitaba ir al sanitario, y la acompañó para que no se perdiera.

-Cuando termine el concierto, tendré unas palabras con él-gruñó K sacando su arma- ahora vuelvan al trabajo, que en quince minutos comenzamos.

En los camerinos, Yuki estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón de cuero negro, contemplando cómo la estilista terminaba de arreglar a Shuichi para que brillara en el escenario como lo que era: la estrella del espectáculo. Una vez que terminó su labor, se retiró al camerino de Ryuichi, quien no se había dejado maquillar anteriormente porque estaba muy ocupado coloreando como Kumagorou y Tatsuha.

Shuichi observó en el espejo su rostro impecable, los cabellos artísticamente despeinados, los ojos delineados luciendo más grandes y expresivos que nunca, los pequeños destellos que brillaban en su pecho por el polvo que le habían puesto. Sonriendo ante el resultado, se levantó y caminó hasta el escritor, quien lo observó de pies a cabeza, deseando como nunca que el concierto se suspendiera para poder llevarse de inmediato a su amante de regreso al hotel, o mejor aún, cerrar con llave la puerta del camerino y poseer su pequeño y delicioso cuerpo sobre el tocador, su reacción no era para menos, pues el cantante pues se veía más hermoso y tentador que nunca vistiendo unos shorts de cuero negro bastante ajustados, botas de combate hasta las rodillas y una gabardina sin mangas de color rojo intenso.

-Ven acá- ordenó Yuki, con el deseo brillando en sus ojos dorados. Shuichi, sintió que se sonrojaba, pero sonrió y obedeció sin chistar, sentándose en las piernas del rubio, pasándole los brazos por el cuello, jugando con sus dorados cabellos, acercando su rostro para el beso que sabía lo estaba esperando, y así fue, los labios de Eiri se posaron cálidos y apasionados sobre los suyos, saboreándolos, sabían a caramelo, tal vez era el brillo labial que le habían puesto, pero no le importó, Yuki continuó devorando a su pequeño pelirrosa, hasta que un toquido en la puerta los interrumpió.

- Shindo san, al escenario en 10 minutos- gritó alguien tras la puerta.

- Vooooy- respondió Shuichi, levantándose del cálido regazo de su amante, quien lo jaló de nuevo hacia sí, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, dándole pequeños besos. Shuichi soltó una risita y abrazó a Yuki.

- Si quieres me puedo quedar- le susurró en la oreja, fingiremos que la loca me atrapó y huiremos al hotel- Ante la mención del peligro que lo acechaba, Eiri se puso tenso, y volteó su rostro hacia Shuichi.

- Baka, te he dicho que no juegues con eso- lo reprendió molesto, dándole un pellizco en el trasero.

- ¡Ay!, ¡Yuki, sólo bromeaba!- gimoteó el cantante- es imposible que alguien pueda hacerme daño, ¿has visto los matones que contrató K?, parece que se trajo a todos los yakuza que encontró.

- Aún así, estaré tras bastidores vigilándote, no hagas nada estúpido durante el concierto.

- ¡Yo nunca hago nada estúpido en los conciertos!

- ¿Ah no?, ¿y la vez que te arrojaste a la multitud? Casi te desnudan.

- Buenooo- dijo Shuichi volteando los ojos, como quitándole importancia al asunto- fue la emoción del momento, ¡y nada más lo he hecho una vez!

- Porque K no te ha permitido que lo repitas. ¡Anda, levántate ya!- ordenó Eiri, poniéndose de pie de repente, provocando que Shuichi casi terminara en el suelo.

- Está bien, ya voy- dijo el pelirrosa con aire ofendido- por cierto Yuki, te queda muy bien el labial con brillitos- comentó en tono de burla mientras salía corriendo en dirección al escenario. Eiri se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios, quitándose el maquillaje que se le había embarrado al besar a Shuichi. Tras comprobar en el espejo que no le quedaba más, salió del camerino.

El concierto fue espectacular, como era de esperarse, las luces, el sonido, los fuegos artificiales, todo salió a la perfección y el público respondió apasionadamente a todas y cada una de las canciones de Bad Luck, coreándolas y aplaudiendo entusiasmado. Al terminar la última pieza, un dueto son Sakuma, Shuichi, cansado, completamente sudado, pero feliz, agradeció el apoyo de los fans, Ryuichi dijo algunas palabras sobre lo mucho que le había gustado salir de gira con Bad Luck, los dos cantantes hicieron una reverencia y se despidieron de los asistentes al espectáculo.

La cortina cayó sobre el escenario, ocultando a los músicos de la vista de los asistentes, finalizando así la exitosa gira Gravity. Shuichi sonrió satisfecho, todo había salido a pedir de boca, volteó buscando a Yuki, quien lo esperaba semi oculto tras un amplificador.

-¡Yuki, ya...!

Las luces se apagaron en el escenario, dejándolo completamente a oscuras, se escucharon diversas expresiones de sorpresa, y un grito ahogado, seguido de forcejeos.

-¡Shuichi!- gritó Yuki, corriendo hacia donde lo había visto antes del apagón, K se le unió, seguido de varios guardaespaldas, uno de ellos le pasó una lámpara de mano al manager, quien alumbró en todas direcciones sobre el escenario, encontrando nada más los rostros perplejos de Hiro, Suguru y Ryuichi.

-¿¡Pero a dónde demonios..!?- gruñó K

-¡Arriba!- señaló Ryuichi al notar algo que se movía muy cerca del área de las luces.

K apuntó la lámpara en la dirección que el escritor le indicaba y todos contuvieron el aliento ante lo que vieron: una mujer enmascarada subía hacia la tramoya, ayudada de una polea mecánica, sosteniendo a Shuichi por la cintura, éste parecía un muñeco, pues la cabeza le colgaba: estaba inconsciente.

-¡Deja ir a Shuichi!- gritó K, apuntando a la secuestradora con su mágnum y dando la orden a sus matones para que hicieran lo mismo, pronto una docena de pistolas encañonaban a las dos figuras que colgaban del techo, balanceándose suavemente.

-¡Jamás lo dejaré libre!- gritó con voz chillona la secuestradora, quien, al verse descubierta, había detenido su ascenso- ¡el es mío!, ¡nadie lo quiere como yo!, ¡nadie lo merece más que yo!, ¡sólo será feliz a mi lado!, ¡me lo llevaré para siempre!, jajajaja- su risa maniática resonó por el escenario, haciendo más espeluznante la escena. La lámpara de mano proyectaba unas sombras gigantescas de las dos figuras que colgaban precariamente del techo.

¡Suéltalo o te disparamos!- amenazó K.

-¿Ah si?- se burló la mujer- dispárame y lo dejaré caer, será una bonita mancha rosada, jajaja.

-¡Maldita infeliz!, te voy a.. ¡- gritó K a punto de disparar, pero Hiro lo detuvo.

-¡Ni lo intentes K!, le puedes dar a Shuichi por accidente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Yuki, manteniendo una actitud fría, no iba a permitir que una acción brusca pusiera en peligro a su amante.

-Quiero que me dejen ir en paz, si veo que intentan algo sucio, lo dejaré caer- amenazó la mujer, moviendo peligrosamente a Shuichi, dando a entender que estaba dispuesta a cumplir lo que decía.

-Está bien- aceptó el rubio, con mirada impasible.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- lo reprendió K- ¡no voy a permitir que nadie se lleve a mi cantante!

-No lo haremos- susurró Eiri, cuidando de que nadie más que el norteamericano lo escuchara- pero es muy peligroso el lugar donde están, en cuanto hayan subido, los seguiremos para que no puedan escapar del estadio.

-Ok- asintió K- ¡bajen sus armas!- ordenó a los guardaespaldas, quienes lo miraron extrañados pero obedecieron.

-Así me gusta- dijo la mujer burlonamente- ¡hasta nunca!- se despidió, y reanudó la subida.

Repentinamente, las luces volvieron a encenderse, uno de los reflectores comenzó a moverse en todas direcciones, enredándose con la cuerda que sostenía a la secuestradora, la polea se trabó, y el reflector, ante la presión que tenía, hizo corto circuito, llenando el aire de humo y chispas que cayeron sobre los otros aparatos de iluminación, iniciando un incendio se propagó entre todos los cables y reflectores de la tramoya.

¡Shuichi!- gritó Yuki lleno de pánico, corriendo justo debajo de donde los dos cuerpos suspendidos se balanceaban peligrosamente.

-¡No!, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!- gritó desesperada la mujer, sacudiendo violentamente la cuerda en un intento vano por desenredarla, el reflector explotó de repente, la cuerda se sacudió y se incendió del extremo superior. – Noooooo-gritó histérica la secuestradora, viendo que moriría incendiada, Shuichi le estorbaba, y sin mayores miramientos, lo dejó caer, para tener las dos manos libres y ponerse a salvo.

Todo pareció ir de pronto en cámara lenta, Yuki observó como Shuichi caía poco a poco envuelto en el humo, sus extremidades se movían sin fuerza, como si fueran de trapo, le llegaban gritos de todos lados, pero no los escuchaba, nada tenía importancia, nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor tenía sentido, su mente estaba puesta en un objetivo, atrapar a su pequeño, impedir que se estrellara. Extendió los brazos, Shuichi estaba cada vez más cerca, y, por fin, después de unos angustiosos segundos, sintió el peso de su amante contra su cuerpo, lo había atrapado. El mundo volvió a la velocidad normal, pudo escuchar claramente los gritos de alivio y júbilo de todos, pero también la advertencia de K.

- ¡Yuki!, ¡cuidado!, ¡la tramoya va a caerse!- gritó el norteamericano, corriendo el dirección a Yuki, quien volteó hacia el techo, viendo con horror como el incendio había debilitado la estructura metálica, que se desplomó ardiendo, sobre él y Shuichi.

-La cara totalmente destrozada, es lo que escuché- dijo una enfermera a su compañera mientras caminaban hacia una habitación.

-El doctor me dijo que tuvieron que amputarle una pierna, la tramoya se la aplastó y quemó hasta los huesos.

-Pobre, tan joven.

-Shhh, que ya llegamos, no digas nada de esto, que se pone de mal humor cada vez que escucha algo del incidente, y creeme que no querrás enfrentar su ira, ese rubio tiene muy mal genio.

-Está bien, no diré nada, ¿crees que esté ahí?- preguntó emocionada.

-Por supuesto, siempre viene a verlo, te dará un autógrafo sin problemas.

-K-san! Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneció hoy?- saludó alegremente la primera enfermera, entrando a un cuarto donde el norteamericano descansaba acostado en la cama, con una pierna enyesada y varios vendajes en el brazo derecho.

-¡Me siento de los mil demonios!, ¿cuándo podré irme?, ¡no soporto estar sin hacer nada!-gruñó el manager, empezando a quejarse de su confinamiento.

-Cálmese, cálmese- le respondió la enfermera como una madre que trata con un niño latoso- si se porta bien le devolveremos su mágnum.

-¿De verdad?, all right!- dijo K contento.

-Bien, ahora le tomaré la temperatura. 

-Shindo-san, buenos días- saludó al cantante la otra enfermera, quien estaba sentado a un lado de la cama del rubio- ¿vino de visita?

-Sí- respondió alegremente Shuichi- le traje a K unas revistas sobre armas para que se entretenga un poco.

-Ah..este...si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría darme un autógrafo?

-¡Claro!- aceptó contento tomando la libreta y pluma que le daba la mujer, tras poner su rúbrica, se las devolvió a la feliz mujer que lo miraba embelesada.

-¡Muchas gracias Shindo-san!- exclamó haciendo una reverencia- ¡me encantó su concierto!, ¡estuvo genial!, ¡se veía tan guapo con ese atuendo!

-Gracias.-dijo sonrojándose ligeramente ante los efusivos comentarios de la enfermera- Nos vemos después K, al rato vendrán Hiro, Suguru y Ryuichi con Tatsuha.

-Bye, bye- se despidió K.

Shuichi salió de la habitación y fue al restaurante del hospital, donde estaba Yuki tomándose un café y leyendo el periódico. Al ver de reojo acercarse al pelirrosa, dejó su lectura a un lado.

-¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, ¿quieres que te ayude con el periódico?

- No seas tonto, soy perfectamente capaz de cargar un periódico.

- Pero Yukiii, el doctor dijo que no debías de hacer ningún esfuerzo, tu brazo puede resentirse.

- Baka, mi brazo está bien, ni siquiera se rompió- gruñó impaciente el escritor, y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por el ruidoso Shuichi quien no dejaba de darle recomendaciones como que fuera más despacio y evitara movimientos bruscos.

-¿Quieres callarte ya?- gruñó exasperado el rubio- me vas a dar dolor de cabeza.

- Perdón- dijo Shuichi murmurando, bajando el rostro, los ojos violetas comenzaron a empañarse y el labio inferior le tembló. Yuki lo vio y suspiró, llevándose la mano a la frente, resignado a presenciar otro ataque emocional de su amante.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¡Es que todo es mi culpa!- exclamó Shuichi llorando como grifo abierto- ¡por mi culpa K está en el hospital, y tú estás herido!, ¡Yukiiiiiiiii, perdón!- dijo lanzándose a los brazos del escritor, quien hizo una mueca cuando el pequeño le apretó su brazo lastimado, pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que podía empeorar la situación.

- Cálmate- le ordenó en tono duro- mientras lo abrazaba cálidamente- nada de esto fue tu culpa, ¿entiendes?, no fue tu culpa que una loca quisiera secuestrarte, K fue herido cuando nos aventó fuera del escenario, previniendo que nos aplastaran las luces incendiadas, aunque una pierna le quedó parcialmente atrapada y se le rompió, pero ese es su trabajo, y ten por seguro de que presumirá por meses lo bien que desempeñó su papel. Y yo salí lastimado al caer sosteniéndote, pero creeme, eso y más haría por ti.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Shuichi con voz temblorosa, volteando a ver los dorados ojos de su amante, que lo miraban amorosamente.

- Por supuesto, eres mío, y no permitiré que nadie nos separe nunca, estaremos juntos por siempre- concluyó tomando el rostro del pelirrosa entre sus manos, besándolo suavemente. Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Shuichi brillaban intensamente, y tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

- ¡Yukiiiiii!!!!,¡yo también te amooooo!- gritó colgándosele del cuello al rubio y llenándole de besos la cara.

-¡Quieto!, pero qué pesado eres- gruñó el rubio alejándolo- me haces reconsiderar si de verdad quiero estar contigo para siempre.

-¡¡Yukiiii!!!,¡qué malo!

- Baka, vámonos ya- le dijo tomándolo de la mano, guiándolo hacia donde un guardaespaldas los esperaba junto al vehículo que los transportaría de regreso al hotel- que otras partes de mi cuerpo no están lastimadas pero necesitan de tu atención- concluyó mirándolo significativamente. Shuichi se sonrojó intensamente, sonrió y apretó con fuerza la mano de su amante sabiendo que lo que le había dicho era verdad, aunque las situaciones parecieran adversas, estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre.

FIN de la historia.

¡Hola! ¡Por fin terminé! Después de más de medio año esta historia concluye. Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido con ella. D Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y comentaron, en especial a Saiyi y Nanaka, por su gran apoyo. ¡Hasta luego! )


End file.
